Secreto
by I'm Asuka Dattebayo
Summary: Ada oculta un "pequeño" secreto durante mucho tiempo a Leon pero tarde o temprano todo se sabe en esta vida/ no hay nada que puedas decir, nada que puedas hacer, no existe otro camino cuando la verdad aparece asi que sigue aferrandote, por que sabes que lo superaremos lo resume todo :3 (Keep holding on de Avril Lavigne)
1. Pequeño Secreto

_Y e.e Esta idea la tenía en mente hace muuuuuuucho y obligada (Inner: créanme MUY obligada… más bien amenazada D:) por mi amiga escribí este mini fanfic… que si mi inspiración llega en buen momento lo terminare pero por ahora tiene un capitulo publicado y dos más terminado… y solo eso…_

_Basado en: __**Resident Evil 3: Némesis (epilogo),**__ y la entrevista que dio __**Shotaro suga, **__(escritor/guionista de RE: damnation para quienes no lo conozcan), sobre Leon y Ada…_

_Y mi gran __**I-M-A-G-I-N-A-C-I-O-N**__ (imaginen a Bob esponja :3 xD), Y bueno para quienes no hayan visto la entrevista, subí algunos screenshots en mi página _

_( pages /Asuka-dattebayo) [Todo junto]… _

_Está situado después de Residente vil 4 ya que las edades no me gustaron como quedaron al comienzo así que modifique todo :3 solo el epilogo sigue intacto, y obviamente para que las edades combinaran según la historia, heee son pocos capítulos y algo cortos pero es para avanzar a la situación central y bueno sin molestar mas aquí esta :3_

**Secreto**

_«_Una mujer se mira en el espejo. Solía hacerse llamar Ada Wong, pero esta mañana va a decir adiós a su nombre.

_**-No volveré a ser Ada Wong-**_ se toca el abdomen y piensa **–esta es la marca de Ada Wong, no la mía-**

Y mientras dice adiós a Ada Wong no puede evitar derramar algunas lagrimas, sin embargo no tiene mucho tiempos antes de su próxima misión_»_

_**-Solo debo ser más cuidadosa y nada malo nos sucederá-**_ dijo colocándose el largo vestido rojo con detalles dorados _**–Esta es la última misión por un tiempo-**_ tras decir esto suspiro y con su muñeca se seco algunas lagrimas que habian recorrido sus mejillas.

_**-Wong-**_ la llamaron a la puerta.

_**-Ya voy-**_dijo desde adentro y camino hasta la cama en donde se encontraban los zapatos, cuales se coloco y rápidamente salió sin antes tomar sus cosas.

Tras la misión regreso hasta Hong Kong ciudad en la que residía y en la cual se mantenía oculta, llego hasta su departamento y rápidamente se fue a bañar, tras salir camino solamente cubierta por una bata de seda roja, entro en su cuarto y ahí saco el corto camisón de un tono un poco más oscuro que la bata, lentamente retiro esta y la dejo caer al suelo, se miro durante unos segundos en el espejo y llevo sus manos hasta su abdomen, a sus treinta y cuatro años jamás pensó que estaría en ese estado y menos aun que lo haya provocado solo una noche, de las tantas con un joven de ojos celestes y cabello rubio, jamás pensó que pasar esa noche con Leon Scott Kennedy provocaría esto, un embarazo. Sacudió su cabeza intentando no pensar en eso y tomo el camisón y se lo puso, camino hasta la cama y removió algunas sabanas para acostarse, tras taparse se quedo ahí, sentada y inmóvil, su mente revivía esa noche, quizás el destino los había vuelto a unir y eso era lo que debía suceder, ambos se acostaron… mas bien no tuvieron sexo, si no que hicieron el amor… y lo cual dio como resultado a esa pequeña criatura que ahora Ada llevaba en su vientre y que la hacía temer lo peor. No era tan fría como para haberlo abortado y menos aun si se trataba del hijo del hombre del cual estúpida e incondicionalmente se enamoro en unas horas y que el volver a verlo había revivido ese sentimiento que oculto bajo mil llaves en su interior, pero que con solo una mirada de el logro abrir esa caja fuerte en la que escondía sus sentimientos.

Y de esa manera pasaron seis largos meses, completamente sola después de haberse alejado de la compañía tras excusarse con enfermedades y asuntos personales, esa mañana no sería distinta a ninguna otra, se levanto y dificultosamente camino hasta la tina, abrió la llave y dejo que esta se llenara, se desvistió y entro en la bañera, sus músculos se relajaron y se mantuvo quieta por unos segundos, después lentamente y con cuidado acaricio su abultado vientre.

_**-Solo falta un mes, querido-**_ dijo sonriente.

Sentía como en su interior se movía, era lo más hermoso que le había pasado y que a pesar de sentirse sola a veces, recordaba que no lo estaba, lo tenía a él, al pequeño Kennedy, pero que debido al desconocimiento del padre tendría que solamente ponerle su apellido, Scott Wong. Quizás era muy atrevido de su parte usar el segundo nombre de él, pero no lo llamaría igual o sería muy obvio.

Ya habían pasado seis largos e interminables meses en los que había hablado con su vecina, una mujer de ya avanzada edad, muy carismática y amigable, se habían vuelto muy cercanas ya que ayudaba a Ada con curiosidades del embarazo, además le había pedido que cuidara a Scott mientras iba a hacer su ¨trabajo¨.

En todo ese tiempo solo sabía de Leon a través de algunos informes de agentes que se lo habían encontrado en sus misiones, a pesar de todo ella jamás lo busco sabiendo en donde se encontraba y que hacía, no quería, no quería llevarle ese secreto que pesaría en su joven vida, el acababa de cumplir treinta y dos años, y aunque se viera maduro, ella sabía que no lo era, por lo cual seguiría siendo un secreto hasta el momento preciso, Además a pesar de que ya no tenían los encuentros que los caracterizaban tanto y el ultimo ni siquiera alcanzo a concretarse debido a la llamada de Hunnigan, el no se daba cuenta o al menos no era como los primeros meses en que cada vez que su número quedaba registrado en el celular de Leon este la llamaba, quizás se había dado por vencido, tenía otra pareja o quizás pensaba que de nuevo ella se había alejado, como lo hacía de vez en cuando debido a las misiones.

Paso ese mes rápidamente hasta que el día llego, se subió al taxi que la llevo a la lujosa clínica y entro, rápidamente la dirigieron a la habitación y tras unas horas de preparación y parto por fin lo tenía entre sus brazos, a pesar de su cansancio lo abrazaba de manera cariñosa y cuidadosa, lo miraba fijamente, era precioso y único, sus ojos se deleitaban con el cabello rubio que resaltaba en la piel morena símil a la de león, y los dos verdosos ojos que habían eran más claros que los de ella. Quizás su obsesión con el color rojo era preocupante pero así le gustaba, además encontraba que a su pequeño hijo le sentaba bien, ya que el pequeño traje que había entregado para que lo vistieran combinaba perfecto con sus rasgos además de los detalles azules que adornaban el traje. Sonrió y levemente beso la frente del bebe.

_**-Bienvenido, guapo-**_dijo aun sin borrar la sonrisa._** –Eres igual a tu padre**__-_

_**-Señorita Wong, aquí están sus papeles-**_dijo el doctor entrando a la habitación.

_**-Muchas gracias-**_dijo tras ver como el Doctor los dejaba sobre la mesa de noche.

_**-Scott está sano, no hubo dificultades y no tiene problemas, felicitaciones-**_dijo sonriendo_** –Si me permites lo dejare en su cuna- **_

Ada solo asintió y el doctor tomo al pequeño infante, lo dejo en el interior de la cuna y se retiro despidiéndose con la mano, Ada se acomodo y tomo los papeles, los reviso y después los volvió a guardar esta vez en su bolso. Suspiro y se recostó en la cama, miraba desde ese lugar a su pequeño niño que dormía plácidamente.

_**-Se durmió rápido-**_ susurro sonriendo, estaba por fin más tranquila, ahora solo le quedaba irse de ahí por la mañana para no llamar la atención de la agencia, pero por eso había ido a esa clínica, la exclusividad era impresionante y por unos ceros mas en el pago final habían falsificado los papeles.

Ya después de haber terminado de descansar fue dada de alta por la mañana, tomo sus cosas y cargo al bebe hasta el taxi, viajaron hasta llegar al departamento sin ser vista por los demás subió hasta el piso en donde se encontraba su departamento, pero antes de entrar rápidamente su vecina apareció y rápidamente se acerco.

_**-Mira nada más, que hermoso muchachito-**_ dijo sonriendo _**–Déjame ayudarte –**_

Y antes de que la espía pudiera reaccionar le había quitado a su pequeño hijo de los brazos, sin más remedio sonrió y abrió la puerta dejando entrar primero a la señora junto a Scott y después ella, cerró la puerta tras de sí y ambas caminaron hasta el cuarto que ambas habían preparado para el pequeño, y es que Ada podía ser una experta en armas pero en lo que se trataba de maternidad su conocimiento era nulo.

_**-Esta es tu habitación Scott-**_ dijo la señora sonriendo mientras jugaba con la pequeña mano del bebe.

_**-¿Quiere quedarse a comer, señora Ming?-**_ le pregunto a la mujer, la cual con una gran sonrisa embozada en su rostro asintió.

Wong solo asintió y salió de la habitación, su departamento no era muy grande pero era lo suficiente como para que ambos vivieran, una cocina amplia, una sala-comedor de gran tamaño y dos habitaciones que compartían un baño en el medio.

Desde ese día su rutina cambio completamente, a veces despertaba de madrugada debido a los llantos de Scott, lo amamantaba y volvía a dormir, unas horas más tardes volvía a levantarse para cocinar, después de comer jugaba con Scott y hablaba con la señora Ming que diariamente la visitaba, pero en su interior sabia que esa rutina no duraría mucho, pronto el llamado de (1) Wesker se hizo presente, sin más remedio tuvo que aceptar la misión o pondría en peligro la vida de Scott, a pesar de que nadie en la compañía sabia de su embarazo aun así era peligroso.

_**-Lo cuidare bien, no te preocupes-**_dijo sonriendo la mujer de avanzada edad.

_**-Gracias señora Ming, se lo pagara-**_

_**-No es necesario querida-**_

_**-En el bolso hay dinero para la comida, ropa y juguetes, si necesita algo mas también están las llaves del departamento-**_le dijo rápidamente, la mujer solo asintió _**– Adiós guapo, volveré pronto no te preocupes-**_dijo dándole un beso sobre la frente al pequeño Scott antes de salir a la misión.

Así paso el tiempo hasta que Scott cumplió un año, un cumpleaños muy pequeño, solo había comprado una pequeña torta y la señora Ming fue la única invitada y que a pesar de la insistencia de Ada había llegado con muchos regalos para el pequeño.

Y como tal rutina de los primeros meses ya se había terminado ahora solo estaba la de salir a misiones dejando a su pequeño niño con su vecina, regresaba con regalos para ambos y a los días volvía a salir a una nueva misión, hasta la muerte de Albert Wesker, la compañía se mantuvo en recesión durante un tiempo, tiempo que aprovecho para pasarlo con el infante, pero que volvió cuando un nuevo presidente se hizo cargo de Neo-Umbrella, y no era nada más que Simmons, antiguo científico de las instalaciones y un loco obsesionado con ella.

Para el segundo cumpleaños de su hijo recibió una llamada, rápidamente se negó, pero debido a las insistencias de Simmons tuvo que acceder, como siempre puso una condición, seria unos días después, el accedió y así fue dos días después se embarcaba en una nueva misión.

A la república oriental Eslavos, objetivo conseguir las plagas criadas por Svetlana Belikova.

_Continuara…_

_1) e.e todavía está vivo ya que Leon acaba de cumplir 30 años y el es 4 años menor que Chris y Chris lo mata cuando tiene 35 así que es un año antes de residente vil 5._

_¡Disculpen si fue muy corto!, pero si quieren hago los 6 meses completo día por día :3_

_Neee yo sé que no esperarían tanto para ver qué pasa en el siguiente capítulo. ^w^_

_e.e bueno estoy cansada u.u_

_REVISEN MI PERFIL PARA VER EL CALENDARIO DE PUBLICACION :)_

_~AsukaDattebayo_


	2. Damnation

_¡Hola!..._

_Primero que nada quiero agradecerles mucho por sus reviews :D no esperaba que escribieran tan rápido ._. Demo… gracias! :3 por eso publicare el segundo :)_

_Y bueno aunque ya les respondí a muchos y a los que no lo hare brevemente:_

_**Victoria Grayson:**__ Arigato-domo! Por tu review n.n_

_**Aerith:**__ Gracias por tu review ^w^_

_**Kimmy:**__ Muchas gracias por tu review… lamentablemente fanfiction no me deja publicar ni enviar links pero envíame un mensaje a la pagina y ahí te enviare el enlace :)… Owww :D yo ahora subi dos ¬¬ me dio un ataque al colon… me dieron una dieta "saludable" y resulto que genéticamente lo que me hacia "bien" me estaban haciendo mal D: … soy yeta xD_

_**Si no pudieron encontrar la entrevista en el buscador de facebook pongan "~AsukaDattebayo" o búsquenme en tumblr :)**_

Dedicado a_**: Kris. **__. Y a __**Lirionegro1.**_

_,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(__,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(__,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(__,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(__,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(_

**Secretos II**

Entro al edificio tras haber dejado sus cosas en el hotel, camino por los pasillos guiada por el secretario de Svetlana, al llegar a la sala este abrió la puerta.

_**-Señora presidenta, llego su visitante-**_ quizás esto duraría menos de lo que pensaba y eso lo agradecía.

_**-Hágala pasar-**_ rápidamente camino con delicadeza y la sensualidad que tanto la caracterizaba, vestida de un traje de falda negra, chaqueta que combinaba y una blusa roja, su figura seria envidiada por cualquier mujer si supieran que tenía un hijo. Le dio la bienvenida y la presento frente a los otros oficiales.

_**-Bueno día, señora presidenta, señores, me envió la BSAA-**_pensó por un segundo pero ella debía tomar su antigua identidad para continuar su trabajo _**–Mi nombre es Ada Wong-**_

Tras explicarles de que se trataban las Armas Bio-Organicas y el plan de la nueva tecnología que desarrollaron para las armas, se dirigió a su próximo objetivo, en el desconocimiento de la presidenta Svetlana fue a buscar el maletín que debía robar para su nuevo jefe, entro en el estacionamiento, silenciosamente camino entre los autos en busca del que señalaba el informe, hasta que el cabello rubio de un hombre llamo su atención.

_**-Leon-**_susurro sorprendida, era la mayor de sus sorpresas el volver a encontrarlo, se encontraba a unos metros de ella, metros que se acortaron tras acercarse sigilosamente hacia él, pensó por unos segundos lo que iba a hacer pero antes de arrepentirse hablo.

_**-¿Buscas a alguien?-**_dijo antes de prender la luz sorprendiéndolo, rápidamente el agente se volteo e intento apuntarle pero rápidamente ella detuvo el arma y la esquivo. El intentando golpearla intento pegarle una patada que rápidamente esquivo y en su movimiento característico hizo una voltereta hacia atrás hasta alcanzar el arma. El rápidamente la ilumino con la linterna del arma para poder identificarla y así lo hizo.

_**-Ada-**_ ella solamente se puso de pie y sin dejar de apuntarle con el arma se acerco.

_**-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Leon-**_dijo sonriendo.

_**-¿Qué haces aquí?-**_le cuestiono el hombre de ojos celestes sin dejar de apuntarle.

_**-Te iba a preguntar lo mismo-**_contesto dando unos felinos y sensuales pasos hacia su lado izquierdo, mientras ninguno dejaba de apuntarse con el arma.

_**-¿Tu liberaste la plaga?-**_le pregunto mientras la seguía.

_**-No me hagas reír, no me interesan los productos defectuosos, solo estoy aquí para darles una mano-**_dijo sin detenerse.

_**-¿A quiénes?- **_

_**-Aunque parece que mi ayuda no era necesaria-**_dijo evadiendo la pregunta de Kennedy.

_**-¿Qué haces aquí?-**_ insistió a su amada de ojos verdosos.

_**-Si ellos atacan la capital me facilitaran mucho el trabajo, es todo-**_ dijo caminando hasta estar al lado del maletín que se encontraba vacío _**–A propósito- **_hizo una pausa y se detuvo_** -¿Cuándo vamos a seguir lo que dejamos pendiente esa noche?-**_ dijo haciendo referencia a la última noche que se vieron, esa noche que se vio interrumpida por el celular del agente y que fue la última tras saber de su secreto embarazo.

_**-En cualquier momento, excepto ahora-**_ dijo rechazando la invitación de la espía.

_**-Estas enojado conmigo, ¿verdad?-**_ le pregunto mirándolo fijamente y sorprendida ante su rechazo _**–Te sienta bien-**_ dijo antes de disparar hacia arriba su gancho. A pesar de las esperanzas de lo que dijo Leon el miedo se apodero de ella por un minuto, pensó en decirle pero después recobro el sentido y se negó a contarle sobre Scott. _**–Te advierto, ¡pronto esta ciudad quedara purgada!-**_ dijo advirtiéndole al hombre mientras subía debido al gancho, debía cuidarle el trasero a pesar de su lejanía, si el momento llegaba tendría que presentarle a su hijo y no podía estar muerto.

Regreso al hotel mas tarde de lo que se espero, al entrar a la habitación se cambio de ropa, tomo el celular y rápidamente llamo, agradecía la diferencia de horario ya que rápidamente le contestaron al otro lado del teléfono.

_**-Ada, ¿Cómo estás?-**_ pregunto rápidamente.

_**-Bien, señora Ming-**_ contesto y camino hacia la cama _**-¿Cómo están ustedes?-**_ pregunto mientras removía las sabanas.

_**-Muy bien, aunque Scott ya comienza a extrañarte-**_ respondió.

_**-Volveré pronto a casa-**_ se sentó sobre la cama y miro al suelo.

_**-Ada, querida, ¿Te sucede algo?-**_ le pregunto al notar el tono de voz de Wong.

_**-No, no se preocupe-**_ expreso con un tono un poco más animado _**–Bueno, debo dormir, mañana debo terminar mi trabajo, Buenos días señora Ming-**_

_**-Buenas noches, Ada-**_ dijo y esta corto, se acostó en la cama y se tapo, no podía quedarse dormida, Leon estaba en la misma ciudad, con el mismo objetivo, las plagas, y aunque la idea de decirle sobre el hijo de ambos cruzo su cabeza, rápidamente se arrepintió, era cobarde, era idiota, era miedosa de enfrentar la verdad. A la mañana siguiente Svetlana la invito a tomar un té y rápidamente acepto, se dirigió hacia oficina de esta, tras un rato Svetlana comenzó una conversación.

_**-¿A dónde fuiste anoche?-**_ pregunto sorprendiendo un poco a la espía _**–No estabas en el hotel-**_

_**-Fui a verme con un viejo amigo-**_ respondió, aunque esa última palabra le fue amarga en su boca, el no era solo un amigo, el era mucho más, pero nadie más podía saberlo, dejo la tasa sobre la mesa.

_**-Y ese viejo amigo… ¿es espía?-**_ pregunto seriamente la mujer rubia mientras tomaba un sorbo de té, de pronto el secretario de esta empuño su arma y le apunto. _**-¿Para quién estas trabajando? ¿Para los rusos? ¿Para los estadounidenses?-**_

_**-Eso se lo dejare a su imaginación-**_ respondió evadiendo la respuesta que ella esperaba.

_**-Teniendo en cuenta que nunca volverás a salir de este país, yo diría que lo que más te conviene es tenerme de tu lado-**_ dijo seriamente sin dejar de mirarla, Ada solo negó con la cabeza y sonrió de forma burlona.

_**-Muy graciosa-**_ dijo antes de pegarle una patada bajo la mesa levantándola y tirándola contra la mujer, en un rápido movimiento se acerco hacia el secretario y le pego una patada en el abdomen provocando que soltara el arma, hizo su característico movimiento hacia atrás y tras atraparla en el aire apunto hacia donde se encontraban ambas personas pero Svetlana se adelanto tomándola mano y el arma de Ada, rápidamente esquivo los golpes que la mujer le intento propinar y contraataco con una patada y golpes que al igual que ella Svetlana esquivo nuevamente hizo su voltereta y provoco que la presidenta dejara caer el arma lejos, los golpes eran esquivados y contraatacados de igual manera, a pesar de que el embarazo la había ¨oxidado¨ se mantenía en forma ya que a pesar de los golpes aun sabia como defenderse, rápidamente golpeo un jarrón con agua y la ataco tras su corta distracción pero a pesar del certero golpe esta lo sostuvo y la agarro, Ada nuevamente se veía en vuelta en problemas, no solo esta situación si no que también el haberse encontrado de nuevo con Leon tras dos años. Tras soltarse de su amarre, se alejo haciendo nuevamente el mismo movimiento.

_**-Entonces es cierto lo que decían, usted fue instructora-**_ dijo tras ver los movimientos de la mujer rubia.

_**-¿Fui?, todavía soy instructora-**_ corrigió, de pronto un ruido de metralletas se escucho en el exterior distrayendo a la mujer, rápidamente rompió el vidrio que resguardaba el cuchillo y lo saco, y rápidamente la ataco, pero a pesar de sus nuevos intentos para atacarla esta la detuvo y en un extraño y casi imperceptible ataque le corto el traje dejando así al descubierto parte de su brasier negro de encaje. Una fuerte explosión y el rápido llamado de alguien hiso sonar el teléfono, el secretario rápidamente respondió.

_**-¿Si?-**_ pregunto -_**los terroristas atravesaron la puerta central-**_ Belikova se volteo a verlo ante su sorpresa y rápidamente Ada se movió intentando alejarse para escapar pero tras abrir las puerta una barrera de metal bajo impidiéndole la salida.

_**-Como dije, decidimos demorar tu partida-**_ Ada volteo a verla _**–Permanentemente—**_

Las cortinas de metal cubrieron las ventanas, el secretario se acerco apuntando con un rifle, genial ahora se veía acorralada, totalmente atrapada en una habitación sin salida, miro a su alrededor pero no había salida alguna.

_**-Eso sí es impresionante-**_ dijo al sentir como la habitación bajaba como un elevador.

Después de un rato comenzaba a despertar, se sentía algo entumecida en especial lo que eran sus brazos debido a que ya llevaba un buen rato amarrada de la misma manera, intento moverse pero era inútil, miro el amarre y se dio cuenta.

_**-Novatos, ni siquiera me registraron-**_ y tras esto levanto los pies de igual manera que una gimnasta hasta alcanzar con su mano uno de los tacones el cual removió sacando un cuchillo con el cual corto las ataduras –No esperaba entrar a este lugar tan fácilmente-

Rápidamente salió del cuarto buscando su objetivo, corrió por los pasillos hasta encontrar el bunker que se encontraba en los planos que le entregaron, rápida y ágilmente salto sobre los contenedores y corrió hasta la ¨colmena¨, pero al llegar ahí se encontró nuevamente a Leon. Sin moverse ladeo la cabeza para poder verlo.

_**-¿entonces me extrañaste?-**_ pregunto el agente.

_**-SI, en tus sueños-**_ mintió mientras sonreía, en su interior lo extrañaba pero debía terminar la misión para volver con su hijo, con el hijo de ambos _**-¿ves lo mismo que yo?-**_

_**-Una colmena-**_ el agente dio unos pasos al centro de la estructura, Ada camino hasta uno de los contenedores y miro en el interior.

_**-¿Has visto el interior de una de estas?-**_ le pregunto al ver el desconocimiento del Kennedy, ella se hizo a un lado para que el rubio pudiera ver, aun así sintió la mirada del ojiazul sobre su expuesto seno debido al corte en el traje, antes lo habría encontrado atrevido o extraño, pero ya no le importaba, él la conocía igual o incluso más que ella a él.

_**-Es la plaga, que sorpresa-**_ dijo el agente, Ada rápidamente se alejo y camino hasta el computador central y comenzó a ingresar los códigos.

_**-En el pasado comenzaron a cultivar obreras, pero esto-**_ hizo una pausa en su explicación _**–esta es la primera vez que se crían miembros dominantes de la especie-**_

_**-¿Qué estás haciendo?- **_le pregunto león ella solo sonrió sin mirarlo.

_**-Trabajando, no te preocupes-**_ respondió mientras continuaba con su ¨trabajo¨.

_**-si me preocupo-**_

_**-suficiente-**_ se escucho nuevamente la voz de la presidenta y un gran número de guardias se hizo presente en la sala rodeando a la pareja, algunos guardias se movieron hacia un lado abriendo paso a la mujer de traje verde esmeralda _**–Con que para eso viniste, ¿Y bien?, ¿Estas satisfecha?-**_

_**-Sí, muchas gracias-**_ dijo levantando sus brazos en forma de ¨rendición¨.

_**-¿Quién es él?-**_ le pregunto la mujer rubia mirando al hombre de cabello símil al de ella pero en un tono más oscuro.

_**-No lo sé-**_ respondió el secretario.

_**-Es un agente estadounidense-**_ respondió Ada sobreponiéndose a la respuesta del trabajador de Svetlana, y tras eso recibió una mirada rápida por parte del Kennedy.

_**-Bueno, ya que salimos de eso-**_ dijo Leon

_**-¿Un estadounidense?-**_ la presidenta miro fijamente a Leon produciendo un instinto más que asesino en Ada, pero después recobro el sentido recordando que ella sabia la verdad, la única verdad… él la ama.

_**-Es mejor que tengas cuidado, esa vieja muerde más fuerte de lo que ladra-**_ advirtió a su amado y antes de que alcanzara a preguntar se volteo y oprimió el botón apagando todas las luces y rápidamente disparo su gancho y este se engancho en una de las vigas y la levanto, los disparos no se hicieron esperar y velozmente corrió por la gran viga hasta llegar a una de las paredes de la colmena, rápidamente saco uno de los contenedores y ágilmente se alejo del lugar, escondió el objeto que retenía la plaga en un bolso y corrió por el pasillo evitando a los guardias y soldados hasta llegar a una de las salas de control, entro a esta y avanzo hasta donde se encontraban las pantallas que mostraban las distintas escenas que se desarrollaban en el bunker, a pesar de la diversidad de situaciones solo una llamo su atención. Leon intentando dispararle a un -, que parecía invencible, el ascensor se cerro rápidamente y vio como el agente se veía acorralado debido a que su única salida ahora se veía bloqueada, rápidamente saco el computador portátil que llevaba en el bolso lo conecto rápidamente a la computadora central y rápidamente activo los códigos de acceso reiniciando así el sistema y haciendo que el ascensor nuevamente abriera su compuerta, al ver que esto ya funcionaba desconecto el portátil y rápidamente se alejo.

_**-Me la debes-**_ dijo y se levanto tomando todas las cosas y corriendo nuevamente hacia su próximo objetivo: la salida.

Tras escapar del lugar llego hasta el hotel en donde aun mantenía parte de sus cosas, las cuales empaco rápidamente, entro a la ducha, se baño, curo su herida y se puso la ropa vistiendo ahora un traje similar pero esta vez de un rojo tinte vino y una blusa negra. Tomo sus cosas y rápidamente se dirigió al avión privado que la esperaba en el aeropuerto, rápidamente subió tras cargar sus cosas y se sentó en el asiento y apoyo su espalda en el respaldo acomodándose, miro hacia el exterior a través de la ventana y pudo ver la llegada de las tropas estadounidenses y Rusas, rápidamente encendió su celular y le envió un mensaje a león, _¨soy Ada¨, _así de simple, rápidamente le devolvió la llamada.

_**-Estás vivo, es lo único que quería saber- **_dijo de manera rápida antes de cortarle a Leon quien no había alcanzado a hablar. Ahora se sentía mejor sabiendo que él estaba bien por lo cual se relajo y cerró sus ojos para dormir cosa que ya hacia cuando el avión despego.

Tras llegar a China fue directo a su departamento, entro al edificio y rápidamente subió hasta su piso, camino por el largo pasillo y llego al departamento de su vecina, toco la puerta y rápidamente esta se abrió dejando ver a la mujer que cargaba al pequeño Scott.

_**-Mira quien llego- **_dijo haciendo que el pequeño se volteara _**-es mamá- **_continuo la mujer de cabello café.

_**-Muchas gracias, Señora Ming por cuidarlo- **_dijo Ada.

_**-No me lo agradezcas querida, sabes que me encanta cuidar del pequeño Scott- **_dijo sonriendo mientras le entregaba al pequeño, Ada lo tomo delicadamente entre sus brazos _**-Además me siento acompañada ya que Shaoran ha estado con mucho trabajo-**_

-_**Bueno, mamá no tendrá trabajo por unos días, vamos a casa-**_ le dijo al pequeño mientras jugaba con su manita.

_**-¿Te ayudo con las cosas?-**_ le pregunto haciendo referencia a el bolso que cargaba y la maleta con ruedas que llevaba.

_**-No se preocupe señora Ming, muchas gracias- **_dijo tomando el mango de la maleta y llevándola mientras que con la otra cargaba a su infante.

Abrió la puerta y metió las maletas, camino hasta donde se encontraba el pequeño andador en donde dejo a su hijo quien rápidamente comenzó a jugar con los juguetes que se encontraban sobre este, camino hasta su cuarto, sin perder de vista a su pequeño y dejo las maletas en el interior, regreso a la sala, se acerco a su hijo, se acuclillo frente a este y le sonrió.

_**-¿Me extrañaste Scott?-**_le pregunto el bebe solo rio, Ada observo como el cabello de su retoño comenzaba a ganar el mismo tono que ahora tenía Leon, sus ojos eran de símil color que los de ella excepto que tenían un tono más claro debido a la combinación de su verde esmeralda y el celeste cielo de Leon, su piel tenía un tono moreno pero no tanto como Leon, para ella era perfecto, sonrió melancólicamente al recordar que de nuevo no había tenido la valentía para decirle a Leon sobre Scott, y esta vez era peor ya que se lo había encontrado, frente a frente.

_**-Discúlpame- **_susurro, saco a su hijo del andador y lo tomo en brazos, camino con él hasta el sofá y se sentó con él en sus brazos _**–Soy una cobarde-**_ volvió a suspirar _**–Mereces un padre-**_ acaricio las mejillas rosadas del retoño_** –Leon te merece-**_ continuo, esta vez lo abrazo de manera protectora, el pequeño solo jugaba inocentemente con los mechones de cabello de su madre. Así se mantuvo acariciando de manera delicada y tierna el rostro del bebe hasta que este se quedo dormido, lenta y cuidadosamente se levanto, camino hacia el cuarto de Scott y entro, despacio lo acostó en la cuna y lo cubrió de manera que el frio no le afectara. Se inclino sobre el pequeño, le beso la frente y removió unos mechones de cabellos, sonrió al ver el parecido, jamás había conocido a un niño que se pareciera tanto a su padre.

_**-Buenas noches, guapo-**_ susurro y se volvió a erguir, salió del cuarto dejando prendida la luz de noche, no cerró la puerta, nunca lo hacía desde que nació así podía escucharlo mejor durante la noche por lo cual camino hasta su cuarto y saco la maleta de nuevo hacia el comedor, saco el portátil y la muestra de la plaga.

_**-Simmons-**_

_**-Hola Ada, veo que ya regresaste a tu casa- **_saludo el hombre.

_**-No fue difícil-**_ dijo sonriendo ante su triunfo _**–todo salió según lo planeado, las instalaciones fueron destruidas y salve la plaga cultivada-**_ informo mientras el hombre la miraba callado desde el otro lado de la pantalla, movió su mano y acerco así el contenedor_** –pero, aun no decido si debería enviártela o no-**_

_**-envíamela, a cambio eliminare tu orden de arresto para que continúes con tus planes-**_ escribió.

_**-¿De veras?, gracias eres muy amable, aunque me gustaba la idea de añadir a mi perfil una orden de arresto internacional- **_mintió, así es, estaba mintiendo ya que esa era la idea, poder eliminar la orden de arresto para poder tener la seguridad de que Scott estaría a salvo, a pesar de que nadie sabía de su existencia. Sonrió y llevo su dedo al botón de apagado, tras apagar el portátil tomo la muestra de la plaga y la volvió a guardar en el bolso.

Se levanto y camino con esto hasta su cuarto en donde la escondió, salió lentamente tras sacarse los zapatos y miro al interior del cuarto de Scott quien dormía plácidamente ajeno a lo que sucedía en la vida de ambos, volteo y camino hasta la cocina ahí saco algunas cosas y cocino rápidamente, tras cenar y ordenas algunas cosas se fue a su cuarto a descansar.

A la mañana la siguiente se levanto y le pidió a la señora Ming que lo cuidara por un rato, fue hasta el centro y dejo el pedido junto con unos espías de neo-Umbrella quienes se llevaron la plaga rápidamente desapareciendo casi por acto de magia, regreso a el departamento de manera tranquila, se había quitado un peso de encima.

Así pasaron unos meses hasta el tercer cumpleaños de Scott, una semana después de este Ada vio el peligro que corría Scott, el mismo peligro que la había obligado a alejarse de Leon, miraba atentamente a Scott quien jugaba con el osito de felpa de manera casi hiperactiva mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a su madre quien se encontraba sentada frente a él, el sonido del teléfono celular llamo su atención y se levanto, camino hasta la sala sin quitarle la mirada a su hijo, tomo el celular y rápidamente contesto tras reconocer el numero.

-¿Qué quieres Simmons?- le pregunto sin interés alguno y de manera seria.

-Debes ir a una misión en una hora más- respondió de manera rápida, Ada volteo a ver a Scott quien ahora se encontraba con el pequeño auto de policía, por su mente paso de nuevo la idea del peligro que corría el pequeño, su última misión la había mandado al hospital de la compañía y es que a pesar de su gran experiencia no había podido controlar a su objetivo terminando herida… pero jamás había fallado una misión y ese tampoco fue el caso, aun así no era su problema el completar la misión si no que el riesgo que corría, el riesgo de dejar a Scott solo, de morir.

-No iré- dijo fríamente caminando hacia el cuarto.

-¿Qué?- pregunto o más bien grito a través del teléfono el científico.

-No iré- repitió mirando desde el pasillo al pequeño.

-Debes ir- dijo enojado -¿Por qué te rehúsas?-

-Tengo mis razones- dijo cerrando sus ojos y soltando un suspiro –solamente eso, ahora Simmons debo irme, adiós- dijo antes de cortar de forma súbita y entrando de nuevo a la habitación.

-Mamá- dijo el niño de cabellos rubios.

-Sigamos jugando, guapo- dijo sonriendo mientras se sentaba junto a su pequeño hijo.

Quizás ese día dejo la compañía, pero no así los problemas…

Una llamada…

Una acusación…

Una nueva plaga…

Un nuevo ataque bio-terrorista…

Una culpable…

¿Ella?

_Continuara…_

Ok… ok… aquí dejo este capítulo pero me disculpo por lo enredado del final pero… lo acabo de editar xDD y bueno el final de este cap. dice todo lo que se viene en el próximo que publicare el viernes :)

Y bueno eso… dejen sus reviews! :D

Cuídense mucho!

Y se despide por ahora…

~Asuka Dattebayo!


	3. Resident Evil 6

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno queridos lectores aquí les traigo la continuación basada en Resident Evil 6_

_Y Gracias a todos por sus comentarios_

_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Resident evil me pertenece, solo soy una chica ociosa que a tomado prestado los personajes y trama sin fines de lucro :)… porque si fueran míos Leon y Ada ya estarían juntos hace mucho :D_

**Secreto III**

Jamás pensó que ir a una misión de un privado terminaría con ella siendo perseguida por Neo-Umbrella y es que desde esa última llamada en la cual no accedió a ir a otra misión, había perdido total contacto con la empresa, quizás era mejor de esa manera pero sabía que corría ese riesgo y ahora lo estaba viviendo, corría a través de la extraña casa hasta encontrar un cuarto en el cual se encerró, quizás esa llamada jamás debió ser respondida, pero lo había hecho, la había respondido ahí estaba la imagen de Simmons hablándole sobre una información la cual influiría en el futuro de ella, hubiera sido antes no le había dado ni la menor importancia, pero ahora su futuro era el de su hijo por lo cual tras finalizar la dirigió hasta el lugar que indicaba los planos en el extraño "teléfono". al llegar ahí quizás no se espero en caer en la trampa de Simmons y es que el lugar en el que se encontraba era nada más ni nada menos que uno de sus escondites, antes de escapar de ese lugar y de enterarse de algunos detalles recibió la llamada de Simmons, quizás escapar de ese lugar lleno de trampas no le era suficiente ya que le informo de la nueva "identidad" de Ada, nada más y nada menos como la culpable de la plaga que se propagaría en distintas partes del mundo la más importante, el mas importantes para ella…China, sintió un escalofríos recorrer su espalda por lo se dirigió de regreso a el país mencionado sin completar la "misión", debía saber que era esa información que cambiaría su futuro y para eso debía recopilar la mayor información posible.

_**-Debo atender un asunto urgente-**_ dijo mientras tomaba su pequeño bolso que en desconocimiento de los demás, portaba armas.

_**-¿Viajaras fuera del país?-**_ pregunto la mujer mientras jugaba con el niño.

_**-Sí, pero no se cuanto me tome, solo sé que no será mucho- **_respondió mientras tomaba unas carpetas que estaban sobre la mesa.

_**-Está bien, aun así al parecer hay una crisis en todo el mundo, todos se están movilizando**_- dijo el señor.

_**-Si algo llega a suceder necesito que lleven a Scott a esta dirección-**_ dijo dándole un sobre _**–Hay dinero y pasajes privados, solo deben ir y presentarlos, los evacuaran de inmediato, además de la dirección-**_ explico.

_**-¿Qué sucede Ada?-**_ pregunto el señor Ming _**-¿Por qué tanto planes?-**_ pregunto algo asustado el hombre.

_**-No puedo decirles, solo les pido que lo hagan por la seguridad de Scott, yo llegare después-**_ explico Ada entregándole un bolso -_**Ahora me debo ir, volveré pronto guapo, lo prometo-**_ dijo dándole un suave beso sobre la frente y otro en la mejilla.

Viajo nuevamente hasta Estados Unidos, a pesar de haber vivido mucho tiempo ahí, criándose prácticamente, desde el nacimiento de Scott había evitado la región americana, jamás dejo de hablar ingles y ese idioma era el principal en su casa ya que no debía perder el acento y así poder seguir haciendo las misiones que sustentaban económicamente su casa. Misiones de espionaje, infiltración y robo eran los únicos que hacía desde que dejo Umbrella.

Después de llegar se dirigió a Tall Oaks, lugar en el que esperaba encontrar el laboratorio de Simmons, pero termino encontrándose con el agente americano, ex policía novato, su antiguo amante y padre de su hijo, Leon Scott Kennedy.

_**-Leon, así que tu también estas en esto- **_dijo tras ver la presencia del susodicho acompañado de una mujer, ambos ingresando al cementerio _**–Espero que puedas digerirlo-**_

Aunque en su interior sabia que lo haría su corazón la incitaba a bajar e ir a hablar con él pero no era el mejor momento, además de que aun no estaba preparada. Tras cruzar todo cementerio y sus trampas llego hasta el centro de esta.

Y nuevamente el destino los volvía a unir, y como siempre salvando su trasero, apunto directamente hacia la mutación, debía estar concentrada o terminaría arruinando el tiro y quizás le daría a cualquiera de los dos por error, rápidamente lo disparo antes de que esa cosa se liberara rozando el cuerpo de su amado que impresionado vio como una flecha se clavaba en la cabeza de Deborah, bajo de un solo salto y camino hacia donde se encontraban ambos estadounidenses de manera calmada mientras cargaba el lanza flecha. Leon rápidamente se volteo apuntando el arma tras escuchar los pasos a sus espaldas.

_**-Ada-**_ dijo su nombre nuevamente, con ese tono de sorpresa que tanto le llamaba la atención.

_**-Parece como si hubieran visto un fantasma-**_ bromeo, Leon había bajado el arma tras reconocer a su espía preferida, pero en cambio Helena, su compañera disgustada por lo que hizo Ada le apunto, ella solo se mantuvo quieta y tranquila, sabía que Leon no dejaría que ella la matara, y tenía razón, Leon levanto su mano y la puso sobre el arma de su compañera incentivándola a bajar el arma, tras hacerlo ella rompió en llanto.

_**-Ada, ¿Qué diablos está sucediendo aquí?-**_ pregunto en tono y semblante serio.

_**-Es complicado-**_ respondió, ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, hace dos años que no lo veía, y cada vez la sorprendía mas aun, se miraron hasta sentir como las catacumbas comenzaban a moverse debido al inminente derrumbe _**–Pero este no es el lugar ni el momento-**_ dijo señalando que debían huir, tras escapar del lugar y detener a Deborah ambos cayeron después de que una de las plataformas cediera, ella rápidamente se sostuvo del borde y Leon fue a su rescate, esa escena se repetía nuevamente en su mente, esa escena que le dolía recordar, ya ambos de pie le dispararon a la hermana de Helena para que no matara a la susodicha provocando que la mutación de la joven cayera, pero Helena rápidamente la sostuvo y se despidió, una despedida amarga presenciada por la pareja que se encontraba en una plataforma no muy lejana, ambos se miraron tras que Deborah cayera, una mirada de complicidad, una mirada única que duro poco ya que debían salir de ese lugar, tras bajar Helena le conto su historia y como esta se entrelazaba con los planes de Simmons, Ada sin responder directamente las respuestas de Leon les conto lo necesario, mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar darle un vistazo a _**su**_hombre, y es que cada vez que lo veía este cambiaba atrayéndola más aun en lo que se trataba de físico, pero no era esa la razón por la que lo amaba.

Rápidamente se despidió, por el momento, y se dirigió al próximo punto de su misión personal: el laboratorio. Al llegar ahí reviso todo lo que encontró, pero cuando sus ojos verdes vieron el video que tenía como titulo ¨Feliz cumpleaños Ada Wong¨, sintió que se aproximaba lo peor, esto pondría aun mas en peligro a su hijo, tras una breve pero interesante conversación con su clon instalo la bomba y salió del lugar antes de que todo explotara.

Viajo hasta el helipuerto del pueblo y tomo el avión privado de la compañía, ya a salvo saco su celular y marco rápidamente el numero del departamento del matrimonio Ming, esperaba ganar tiempo sacándolos lo más rápido posible para sacar a los tres de China, sería el próximo objetivo y Carla se lo había confirmado.

_**-Señora Ming, es hora-**_ dijo cuando contestaron.

_**-Está bien, nos vamos ahora mismo-**_ dijo y rápidamente corto, Ada respiro profundamente y escucho las indicaciones típicas para prepararse para el aterrizaje, siguió las indicaciones hasta que el avión se detuvo, rápidamente bajo y espero junto a la escalera, paso un rato hasta que vio el auto del señor Ming acercarse, volteo a ver al piloto dándole a entender que se preparara, el auto se estaciono y bajo la pareja junto al pequeño niño, Shaoran fue hasta el porta equipaje y saco las maletas mientras que Li tenía en brazos a Scott. Ada les indico que subieran, pero antes de que lo hicieran los detuvo.

_**-Deben ir y quedarse ahí, no deben salir a menos que sea yo-**_ dijo ayudando al señor Ming con las maletas.

_**-¿No iras?-**_ pregunto preocupada la mujer.

_**-No, debo atender un problema, no se preocupen llegare en el otro vuelo-**_ le dijo mientras dejaba las maletas en el interior del avión_**.-Deben irse, no digan que son familiares míos ni conocidos, menos aun Scott, solo son una misión y nada mas-**_ dijo y rápidamente bajo sin antes darle un pequeño beso en la frente al niño de ojos verdosos que dormía entre los brazos de la ojinegra.

A pesar de que estuvo un año y medio sin tener misiones, se mantenía perfectamente como antes, con agilidad y destreza había logrado cruzar casi todo Hong Kong con tal de detener a su doppelganger(1) que ponía en peligro la seguridad de su familia, tras encontrarse a quien inicialmente era su misión, Jake Muller, no tenía ningún interés en enfrentarlo por lo cual siguió su camino, tras la muerte de Carla toda la información se volvía aun más extraña y confusa, la ciudad se encontraba en un total caos, un infierno en la tierra, ni en Raccon city había visto tal nivel de destrucción. Mientras piloteaba el helicóptero alrededor de la ciudad se encontró nuevamente a su amado agente, él y su compañera se encontraban heridos por lo cual los cubrió mientras escapaban después volvió a su próximo objetivo: Simmons.

Antes de continuar tomo su celular, agradecía tener una gran memoria ya que ágilmente recordó el numero celular de Leon, no podía llamarlo debido a que no era la mejor situación en la que estaba por lo cual escribió rápidamente un mensaje, lo miro y releyó, pensó durante unos segundos y lo guardo, seria en otro momento.

Y como si el destino estuviera jugando con ello, lo encontró (a Simmons) pero mientras era amenazado por aquel hombre que fuera donde fuera se lo encontraba, Leon, el encargado de la seguridad de . muto rápidamente poniendo así en peligro la vida de su amado por lo cual rápidamente disparo en contra de la gran mutación, quizás ellos estaban destinados a trabajar juntos ya que rápidamente lo detuvieron. Volvió a mirar a Leon y le hizo un gesto indicando que subiera, el lo entendió, lo sabía por lo cual subió en el helicóptero, al llegar arriba el escenario no era tan distinto al que ocurría en la tierra, sobre las azoteas habían grupos de sobrevivientes a los cuales ayudo, ya que no había necesidad de más muertes, los ayudo a liberarse de algunos zombis pero no podía llevarse a todos, y además aun le quedaba ir por Leon, después de matar a unos zombis aterrizo en la azotea dejo la bazuca a un lado y su estuche de maquillaje en el cual había guardado lo que ayudaría a Leon, rápidamente fue a los otros pisos en busca del ojiazul pero una explosión llamo su atención y raudamente corrió, era el ascensor, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo hasta que pudo ver como él y su compañera estaban bien ya que a pesar del peligro ambos saltaron al otro elevador antes de que cayera.

_**-Leon… todo un sobreviviente-**_ dijo al ver la escena. _**–Bueno no hay tiempo que perder-**_

Subió sobre el techo del ascensor que iba bajando justo a tiempo, tenía que terminar los pendientes de su lista y este era el penúltimo: eliminar toda evidencia de su suplantación de identidad… Simmons.

Quizás la obsesión de Simmons por ella había desencadenado todo esto mucho antes, pero era el ahora el que ponía en riesgo todo, además de el peligro de su detención estaba el peligro que corría Scott y ahora Leon, ahora el cientifico gritaba su nombre y ella se burlaba de él mientras evitaba ser dañada por los ataques del científico mutado. Ella lo evito pero el elevador se daño y antes de que cayera gracias a su pistola gancho pudo subir hasta la plataforma en donde se encontraba la mutación quien decía frases tan psicópatas que le producían gracia.

_**-Aclaremos esto: no soy tu muñequita, Simmons- **_dijo enojada.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar la atrapo entre sus "brazos" elevándola pero la rápida acción de los agentes la libero.

_**-Te agradezco el detalle, pero ya soy mayor-**_ se puso de pie _**-Puedo encargarme de esto solita, leon-**_

Nuevamente el "hombre" mencionaba frases obsesivas y que a pesar de los disparos y golpes propinados por ella, este no se rendía y continuaba atacándola diciendo frases que comenzaban más que a molestarla, nuevamente la plataforma se iba a caer y volvió a subir a la que seguía sobre esta perdiendo de vista a Simmons, lo busco rápidamente y lo encontró, perseguía a Leon y Helena, esta ultima intercepto el comunicador de Ada para pedirle que le dispara y así lo hizo, no porque lo pidiera la mujer, si no que por el riesgo que corría su amante.

_**-Va a matar a la competencia-**_(2) dijo ante la escena.

Tras dispararle repetidas veces protegiendo a Leon el científico volteo a observar a Ada y sin alcanzar a reaccionar la mutación salto sobre esta provocando que cayera y se golpeara la cabeza dejándola aturdida, solo pudo escuchar su nombre gritado por Leon y después como este la sostenía, sintió como su cabeza había sido apoyada sobre la pierna de Leon quien le pedía reaccionar.

_**-Ada, ¿me oyes?-**_ le pregunto _**–No puedes acabar así-**_

Alcanzaba a escuchar algunas palabras que sin saber exactamente que decían sabía que tenía algo que ver con la obsesión de Simmons por ella.

_**-Estaremos juntos por siempre-**_ alcanzo a oír que decía el obsesionado (3).

_**-No si puedo evitarlo-**_ dijo Leon lo cual sorprendió a Ada, a pesar de todo aun el luchaba por ella, recordó al pequeño que esperaba en Estados unidos a su madre.

Leon insistía en despertarla pero el golpe la había aturdido más de lo que espero, la incentivaba a reaccionar, a que lo haría, que ambos lo harían, sintió como de pronto la sentaba y cubría su cuerpo y pudo oír los gemidos de dolor por parte del agente, abrió los ojos y pudo ver que este la había cubierto, ambas miradas chocaron y se unieron por ese lazo que a ambos los identificaba.

_**-Solo descansaba la vista-**_ dijo tocando la mano de él antes de ponerse de pie.

_**-No se puede dormir en el trabajo-**_ dijo ahora ambos poniéndose de pie.

_**-Por si no lo habías notado, Simmons, no lleva muy bien que lo rechacen-**_ dijo al ver que rápidamente este se lanzaba para atacarlos.

_**-¿Hay alguna historia que deba saber?-**_ pregunto Leon acercándose tras que ambos esquivaran un ataque.

_**-Nada que merezca la pena-**_ dijo evitando el tema, aun así pudo ver como el agente la miro de reojo y volvía a mirar a Simmons con un semblante distinto, uno que pudo reconocer y por el cual sonrió, celoso, ese semblante era el que tenía el ojiazul, era un semblante lleno de celos dirigido a quien se había atrevido a intentar tocarla.

Aunque el tiempo pasara ellos mantenían esa conexión que lo ayudaba a coordinarse para defenderse mutuamente, salvando así sus vidas, pero un golpe certero casi hace caer a Leon quien se sostuvo rápidamente del borde de la viga, rápidamente se acerco evitando que este siguiera amenazando con quitarle la vida a su amado y velozmente saco el cuchillo que llevaba y lo enterró, entre los gritos de dolor y mención de su nombre lo boto en el vacío y agarrándose gracias al gancho que disparaba su pistola llego al otro lado, ya ahí se levanto y rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia Leon quien miraba como Simmons se quemaba en el ardiente fuego al que había caído, saco su teléfono y rápidamente busco el mensaje que ya había escrito antes y que ahora estaba decidida a enviar, lo volvió a mirar durante unos segundos.

_**-Tan lindo-**_ dijo para sí misma mientras observaba al agente _**–Estas realmente confundido por todo esto, ¿No es así, Leon?-**_ volvió a observarlo de esta vez sonriendo –_**Tiene su gracia verlo-**_

Envió el mensaje y rápidamente guardo el teléfono, el momento se acercaba y lo sabía, al ver que el rubio lo había recibido se volteo y se despidió con un gesto que hizo con su mano, se alejo y lo escucho gritar su nombre, no podía detenerse a conversar, ese no era el momento para dar explicaciones ni revelar secretos, menos aun ese _**Secreto,**_debía terminar con todo para saber que su hijo, el hijo de ambos no correría peligro de nuevo.

Tras un viaje llego a la base de Carla, entro de manera rápida debido a que ahora se encontraba abandonada tras el ataque, camino por los pasillos hasta llegar por fin, ingreso el código y accedió por fin.

_**-Así que es aquí en donde Carla hacia sus experimentos-**_ entro a la sala principal y conecto lo necesario para encender la computadora, de pronto diversos monitores que se encontraban en la sala se encendieron primero mostrando estática y se escucho la voz de Carla.

-_**Otro error, tráeme otro sujeto-**_ tras eso algunas pantallas comenzaron a mostrar imágenes de la mutación _**-¿Por qué crees que construimos este laboratorio en este lugar en primer lugar?, solo sale, hay miles de sujetos que podemos elegir-**_ diversas imágenes comenzaron a pasar a través de las pantallas _**–dile a Simmons que estamos ocupados, estoy a punto de resolver el problema- **_tras variadas imágenes y voces esta reproducción se detuvo y camino a través del pasillo, llego al laboratorio el cual miro de reojo para terminar centrándose en un contenedor de vidrio en el cual comenzaba a cobrar vida una nueva mutación, enojada empuño su arma y repetidamente le disparo destruyéndola, a si mismo hizo con todo el laboratorio destruyéndolo por completo, el enojo se había apoderado de ella y libero toda su furia al disparar sucesivamente, todo eso había pasado por dos personas, todo ese peligro que corrió ella, aun peor su hijo y el padre de este la enfureció de manera inimaginable.

Recibió un nuevo llamado, una nueva misión, pero a pesar de que la acepto… su próxima misión era volver con su hijo antes que nada.

Misión personal: "destruir toda evidencia de mi suplantación de identidad" –completada-

Prox. Misión: "Leon y Scott"

_**Continuara:**_

_1) doppelganger: esa palabra la leí hace mucho en un cuento y en el juego apareció cuando Ada va en el tren (tras estrellarse el avión que piloteaba Leon xD) y ella dice "No puedo esperar por conocer a mi misteriosa doppelganger" y bueno en la definición que yo recuerdo de ese libro es algo así «Es un ¨Gemelo malvado¨, el doble de una persona viva, el doble fantasmagórico de una persona.» y bueno en este caso Carla es el gemelo malvado :3 … Busco a mi gemela buena :D quien la haya visto avíseme!_

_2) *w* LeonxAda presente! Para quien no haya jugado el juego o visto esa parte avíseme :3_

_3) ok repetí mucho la palabra obsesión… pero es que no es nada más que eso ._

_Y bueno así termina el capítulo de la semana :), el próximo viernes publico la continuación n.n_

_Espero que les haya gustado_

_Ahora me ire a dormir -.- (u.u)_

_Cuídense. Bye!_

_~Asuka Dattebayo!_


	4. ¿Scott?

**Bueno hoy no iba a subir cap. Debido a problemas con el servidor de mi computador pero estuve toda la noche arreglándolo y ¡aquí esta! Salve todo ;D**

**Y bueno espero que les guste para quienes no tienen tanta imaginación les dejare las alternativas para ver las imágenes de la casa en la cual sucederán las cosas.**

**1º la más fácil: buscar en facebook "~Asuka dattebayo" e ir al álbum **_**"Fanfic "Secreto" casa capitulo 4"**_

_**2ª media/set/?set=a.581852965161949.144358.383816964965551&type=1**_

_**3º agregar www. A: /media/set/?set=a.581852965161949.144358.383816964965551&type=1**_

_**4º a www. facebook .com agregar: /media/set/?set=a.581852965161949.144358.383816964965551&type=1**_

**Secreto IV**

¿Qué más podía salir mal?, tras el incidente en china se había dedicado a pequeñas misiones de privados las cuales completo sin ningún problema, y ahora que se había tomado dos semanas para llevar al pequeño Scott de vacaciones, llevándolo a el zoológico, cines y cosas por el estilo, pero los problemas se hacían presente nuevamente, no, no era un ataque bio-terrorista si no que la presencia de un "amigo" quien acompañado de su equipo regresaban de una misión, rápida y abruptamente se detuvo provocando que su pequeño la mirara extrañado.

_**-¿Qué pasa, mamá?-**_ pregunto mirándola el pequeño que vestía un jeans y una polera roja de mangas cortas además de unas zapatillas deportivas y un gorro del mismo tono que la polera, los ojos verdes estaban centrados sobre su madre quien se había quedado quieta durante un rato.

_**-Iremos por un helado más tarde, regresemos al hotel-**_ dijo jalándole un poco la mano para que el pequeño retrocediera.

_**-No, yo quiero helado-**_ dijo enojado, su madre lo miro casi suplicando pero la mirada decidida del pequeño la había visto antes, tanto en ella como en el padre de este.

_**-Está bien-**_ suspiro de manera fuerte y camino hasta el interior de la tienda pasando por al lado del equipo_**. -¿De qué lo quieres?-**_ dijo evitando que el niño se quedara viendo asombrado a los hombres debido al equipo que llevaban.

_**-Chocolate-**_ dijo sonriente, Ada solo asintió y lo llevo de la mano hasta una mesa, se sentó dándole la espalda a la entrada mientras que el pequeño miraba muy interesado a los hombres que se mantenían ahí. _**–Mamá-**_

_**-¿Qué sucede, guapo?-**_ le pregunto mientras revisaba su teléfono.

_**-¿El papá es como ellos?-**_ le pregunto haciendo referencia a los hombres armados del exterior.

_**-No-**_ dijo volteando un poco para verlos.

_**-Quiero helado-**_ reclamo el niño de forma infantil, Ada solo lo miro seriamente como siempre el pequeño cambiaba repentinamente de tema aunque en esos momentos lo agradecía.

_**-Está bien, pero espera aquí, vuelvo en un segundo-**_ dijo levantándose del asiento y caminando hacia el mostrador, el niño la siguió con la mirada hasta ver que ella no lo miraba, lentamente se bajo del asiento y con su peluche en mano camino hasta donde estaban los hombres, Ada volteo a verlo, quizás si no fuera el hecho de que estaban esos hombres afuera habría gritado el nombre del pequeño quien rápidamente hubiera corrido hacia donde estaba su madre pero no era así, no podía, no con Chris Redfield acuclillado frente a su hijo hablándole y es que el hombre se mostraba sorprendido por el pequeño, sus ojos miraban con detenimiento al pequeño.

_**-¿Cómo se llama tu osito?-**_ le pregunto sonriendo de lado.

_**-Leon-**_ respondió con una amplia sonrisa embozada en sus labios.

_**-¿Y tú?-**_ le pregunto mirando a su alrededor en busca de la mama del pequeño.

_**-Scott-**_ dijo sonriendo _**–A mamá no le gusta que hable con extraños, pero usted es policía y son buenos-**_

_**-Así es- **_dijo sonriéndole. _**–Te pareces mucho a un amigo- **_dijo mirando fijamente cada rasgo del niño _**-Ahora mejor ve con tu mama, debe estar preocupada-**_ dijo levantándose y posando su mano sobre la rubia cabellera que tenía casi el mismo corte de Leon solo que un poco más corto.

_**-Si señor- **_dijo antes de voltear y correr a la mesa, volvió a girar y se despidió con un gesto que articulo con la mano.

_**-Scott- **_dijo enojada, el pequeño la miro temeroso ante su tono _**-¿Qué te he dicho de alejarte?-**_

_**-Disculpa mamá- **_dijo el niño de manera triste.

_**-Vamos a sentarnos- **_dijo tomando los helados en ambas manos y caminando con el niño que se agarro del cinturón del jeans de Ada quien con el top rojo y zapatos del mismo color se dirigió a la mesa en la cual ambos se sentaron.

A pesar de que se habían terminado de comer el helado hace ya un buen rato, Ada aun no salía, los miembros de la BSAA habían tardado más de lo que esperaba por lo cual se mantuvo sentada frente al pequeño que fascinado degustaba los helado hasta que por fin el equipo se fue, aliviada suspiro y salió con el pequeño tomado de su mano y camino hasta el auto, sentó al pequeño en la parte trasera y se aseguro de que el cinturón estuviera seguro para comenzar a conducir en dirección a su casa, al llegar subió rápidamente al departamento y se cambio de ropa al igual que al pequeño que ahora vestía unas bermudas negras y una polera azul, en cambio ella se había puesto una falda negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas pero con los cortes a los lados, una blusa roja de mangas cortas dejando los primero dos botones desabrochados, zapatos negros y un collar similar al de España.

Camino hasta la cocina y comenzó a preparar el almuerzo mientras el pequeño veía televisión en la sala, el pequeño se mantenía absorto en las imágenes que pasaban en la tv y es que siempre que daban la serie animada el pequeño podía quedarse sentado durante toda la duración del programa y Ada agradecía eso ya que a pesar de ser serio y algo tímido, era totalmente hiperactivo y bromista como el agente del gobierno. Al terminar de cocinar camino hasta donde estaba el pequeño y lo tomo en brazos.

_**-Iré a buscar el correo, espérame y no te acerques a la cocina-**_ le dijo dándole un beso sobre la mejilla. El niño asintió sin despegar la mirada del televisor, Ada salió del departamento y rápidamente bajo hasta la recepción en la cual le entregaron el correo.

_**-Ada-**_ susurro el hombre que desde el exterior la miraba.

_**-Muchas gracias-**_ dijo sonriendo y rápidamente se dirigió al ascensor, llego a su piso y camino hasta su departamento al final del pasillo, no le asustaba dejar al pequeño un rato solo, el era muy obediente y el matrimonio Ming vivía en el departamento de al lado igual que en China, entro al departamento y cerró la puerta tras sí sin saber que alguien la había seguido. Entro sin preocupación alguna y se dirigió hasta la cocina para comenzar a servir la comida pero los golpes contra la puerta llamaron su atención, lentamente se acerco y antes de que viera quien era la persona hablo dejándola completamente pasmada.

_**-Ada, soy Leon ábreme-**_ dijo la masculina voz al otro lado de la puerta, Ada sintió un gran escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo, tomo rápidamente en brazos a Scott y lo llevo hasta el cuarto de este _**–Ada, se que estas aquí, te vi entrar, ábreme- **_insista mientras golpeaba la puerta.

_**-Scott, guapo debes quedarte en tu cuarto mientras hablo con el hombre, ¿Entiendes?- **_le pregunto mientras le entregaba un peluche, el niño solo asintió y camino hasta la alfombra en donde se encontraban la mayoría de los juguetes tirados.

_**-¡Ada, debo hablar contigo!-**_ ahora si no sabía qué hacer, junto la puerta de la habitación del pequeño, jamás la cerro y jamás lo haría, camino hasta la entrada, se arreglo las ropas y abrió la puerta.

_**-¿Qué haces aquí, Leon?-**_ pregunto, el solo movió la cabeza indicando que quería entrar, sin más remedio se hizo a un lado y este entro, prefería tenerlo adentro del departamento que gritando afuera y que todos lo escucharan _**-¿Ahora me dirás por que tanto escándalo?-**_ le pregunto cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

_**-Hace 3 meses que no te veo, en realidad es más tiempo aun, bueno, solo necesito hablar contigo-**_ dijo acercándose hacia ella.

_**-Me hubieras llamado para que nos juntáramos, además-**_ puso su mano sobre el pecho de el deteniéndolo _**-¿Cómo sabias donde vivo?-**_

_**-le pedí a Hunnigan que aislara la señal de tu teléfono-**_ Ada asustada lo miro _**–No te preocupes, no le dirá a nadie-**_ la tranquilizo.

_**-Siéntate-**_ le dijo… más bien le ordeno y el rápidamente hizo caso, ambos caminaron hasta los sofás de cuero negro y tomaron asiento uno frente al otro, para incomodidad de Ada, Leon había quedado mirando hacia donde se encontraba el pasillo de las habitaciones, no hubiera sido nada si no fuera porque la única puerta visible era la de Scott por estar al final del pasillo.

_**-Y, ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?- **_le pregunto a la vez que cruzaba sus piernas distrayendo a Leon debido al corte en la falda que dejaba ver parte de su muslo _**–Leon-**_

_**-Disculpa- **_dijo tras reaccionar al llamado de atención de Ada –_**Primero que nada, te traje esto- **_dijo sacando el estuche de maquillaje de Ada desde su bolsillo de la chaqueta, lo dejo la última vez que se vieron, extendió su brazo acercándoselo y ella lo recibió.

_**-Al parecer te sirvió- **_dijo sonriendo.

_**-SI, gracias, fue de mucha ayuda- **_dijo mientras apoyaba sus brazos en el respaldo del sofá.

_**-De nada, te lo debía por salvarme- **_dijo mientras dejaba sobre la mesa de centro el pequeño compacto de maquillaje.

-_**Ada, No quiero que sigamos alejándonos por nuestros trabajos o secretos-**_ la mujer se quedo pasmada, _secretos_, esa palabra retumbaba y hacia añicos su mente en solo un segundo. _**–Ada quiero que dejemos de estar separados, quiero estar contigo-**_

_**-Leon, yo, no-**_ intento articular palabras pero solo salían monótonas y estúpidas respuestas su mente se había quedado en blanco por unos segundos, no sabía que debía decir o hacer, solo se quedo mirándolo, por primera vez se mostraba de esa manera frente a él. Pero una pregunta la hizo reaccionar.

_**-¿Quién es ese pequeño?-**_ pregunto Leon indicando al niño que se escondía tras la puerta y que miraba por un pequeño espacio que había quedado abierto.

_**-Dios, no-**_ susurro volteando a ver al cuarto y pudo ver que Scott se había acercado a mirar por que tanto misterio, no lo culpaba por si él era muy curioso pero las otras veces había obedecido a quedarse en el cuarto.

_**-¿No me dirás quien es?-**_ pregunto arqueando una ceja y se puso rápidamente de pie al ver que la espía se había quedado estática.

_**-No-**_ dijo secamente levantándose de una manera aun más rápida y colocándose en el camino de Leon.

_**-¿Quién es Ada?-**_ insistió, intentando ver mejor al pequeño.

_**-Leon, no, debes irte-**_ dijo seriamente pero con una mirada mezclada con… ¿tristeza?

_**-¿Qué me ocultas, Ada?-**_ pregunto seriamente, cerró los ojos maldiciendo ese momento, no estaba preparada pero ya era muy tarde, lo había visto y no había vuelta atrás.

_**-Leon, me mataras por esto-**_ susurro aun con los ojos cerrados.

_**-Ada-**_ susurro y se alejo de ella, paso por al lado y Ada abrió los ojos volteo a ver a el rubio que sin impedimento iba caminando lentamente hacia el cuarto, lo siguió lentamente pero Leon volteo a verla, su mirada era una mezcla entre seriedad y confusión, se detuvo en seco hasta que vio que el pequeño se escondía de nuevo.

-_**Ven, quiero que conozcas a alguien- **_dijo estirándole su mano invitándolo a salir. El niño negó con la cabeza y entro al cuarto.

_**-Ada-**_ volteo a verla de nuevo, ella solo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza indicándole que entrara y así lo hizo, seguido por Ada abrió la puerta y entro al cuarto, un cuarto pintado de rojo y azul, una cama en un rincón, baúles llenos de juguetes, una pequeña tv y en el suelo el resto de juguetes que se encontraban amontonados debido a que el acababa de jugar con ellos.

_**-Hey, ven-**_ dijo Ada al ver que el niño se encontraba sentado sobre la alfombra jugando con un autito de policía, Leon camino curiosos hasta quedar junto a él y Ada camino hasta donde se encontraba la ventana y se paro observando esa imagen que tanto anhelaba pero que ahora le producía escalofríos.

_**-Hey, ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño?-**_ le pregunto sentándose en el suelo junto a él, el niño rápidamente miro a su madre la cual solo sonrió y miro de nuevo al hombre sentado junto a él.

_**-Mi nombre es Scott-**_ dijo fluidamente, Leon rápidamente miro a Ada quien solo fijo su mirada en su hijo.

_**-Scott-**_ susurro y volvió a mirarlo _**–Ada, abre las cortinas por favor-**_ le dijo, al ver que Ada no lo hacía rápidamente la miro con seriedad, el agente era dominado por… ¿el miedo?, ¿la curiosidad? O quizás las ansias… bueno ni él sabía exactamente lo que sucedía en su interior, pero sabía lo que su mente pensaba… debía comprobar la hipótesis que había producido su mente al ver el pequeño y aun mas sabiendo el nombre de este.

Ada abrió las cortinas tras recibir la mirada casi amenazante por parte del hombre, dejando así entrar los rayos de luz que rápidamente iluminaron el cuarto y a lo que el quería ver… los rasgos del niño, Leon estaba completamente perplejo… no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos miraban… Cabello rubio del mismo tono de él, ojos de un verde esmeralda más claro que el de Ada, una piel algo morena y los rasgos que tanto lo identificaban la misma boca y nariz que él, cualquier idiota se hubiera dado cuenta al instante, ni siquiera su lado inocente hubiera sido tan idiota como para no darse cuenta.

_**-El es la razón-**_ miro a Ada rápidamente _**–Por el no nos volvimos a ver después de Nueva york-**_ continuo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, se sentía mal, se sentía horrible, se sentía como la peor persona del mundo, incluso peor que Wesker.

_**-Scott, debo hablar con tu mamá un momento, ¿me esperas?-**_ le pregunto el niño rápidamente lo miro dejando de lado el juguete _**–Volveré para que me enseñes a jugar en un rato-**_ dijo poniéndose de pie, el niño solo sonrió y asintió, Ada miro sorprendida, Scott no era muy amistoso con los desconocidos debido a la sobreprotección de Ada, pero de pronto le había regalado una sonrisa a Leon, quien sonrió y coloco su mano sobre la callera rubia del pequeño y la alboroto un poco. _**–Ada, vamos afuera-**_

-_**SI, dame un momento Scott-**_ dijo saliendo del cuarto siguiendo a Leon, rápidamente caminaron hasta la cocina y ya seguros de que Scott no los escucharían y ellos si a él comenzaron a hablar quizás de la peor manera que ambos se pudieron imaginar.

_**-Es mi hijo, ¿no es así?-**_ Le pregunto de manera súbita y enojada. Ada se quedo callada durante un rato, interminable para ambos pero la impaciencia de Leon se hacía cada vez mas fuerte por lo cual comenzaba a perder su lado más paciente ante el silencio de la mujer por lo cual insistió _**– ¿Es mi hijo?-**_

_**-Si-**_ susurro asintiendo con la cabeza y bajaba la mirada.

_**-¡Ada!-**_ dijo enojado ante la respuesta de la mujer, sintió su sangre hervir ante la revelación del secreto.

_**-¡Leon, cállate!-**_ dijo ante el alza de voz del rubio.

_**-¡Me ocultaste a mi propio hijo!-**_ dijo enojado Leon, se había reprimido todo ese rato junto al pequeño, había soportado todos los juegos y secretos de Ada, pero esto no lo podía soportar, esto lo había roto por dentro, no se sentía mal por ser padre, y menos aun si el hijo era con Ada, a la única mujer que ha amado realmente, si no que el hecho de que ella le mintiera por quien sabe cuánto tiempo lo había destruido en un segundo, en ese segundo que se dio cuenta de que era su hijo.

_**-¡Leon, no lo entiendes, no podía arriesgar tu seguridad, la seguridad de Scott**_!- contraataco intentando hablarle pero Leon por primera vez se veía furioso y triste a la vez, de una manera que sorprendió a la mismísima Ada Wong.

_**-Es mi hijo, Ada, Nuestro hijo-**_ dijo acercándose a ella _**-¿Cuándo me lo ibas a decir?, o acaso ¿tendría que enterarse de quien era realmente su padre y lo que hizo al igual que Jake Muller?-**_

_**-Leon, cállate-**_ dijo intentando que él se calmara debido a que se veía cada vez peor _**–Entiende, te lo iba a decir, pero fui una cobarde y las dos veces que te vi, no pude, en la república oriental Eslavos tenía que llegar con mi objetivo o irían por mi y después en China… te hice el gesto para que subieras porque te llevaría de regreso, para que habláramos… pero Simmons lo impidió y después me llego la información del laboratorio de Carla… no tenia opción-**_

_**-Ada, esto es lo peor que me has hecho- **_susurro bajando la mirada, ella en cambio se sorprendió y entristeció al instante.

_**-Leon, no- **_intento decir.

_**-Sabias que lo que más quiero es una familia, me dijiste que la formara pero, ¿recuerdas lo que dije?- **_le pregunto, Ada lo miraba sin decir nada _**–No sería con nadie que no fueras tu, te ofrecí quedarte conmigo y te negaste, me dolió pero aun así te di tiempo pensando que me dirías cuando seria el momento oportuno… te espere cinco malditos años, cinco años en que pensé que no te volvería a ver jamás-**_

_**-Leon, discúlpame, fui una idiota, sabía que querías una familia, que te sentías solo, pero no podía jugar a la familia feliz hasta saldar mi cuenta con Wesker- **_dijo bajando su mirada y fijándola en los puños cerrados de Leon.

_**-El murió hace mucho-**_ dijo intentando relajarse, pero aun así le era casi imposible.

_**-No fue el único problema, después apareció Simmons-**_

_**-Ada, aun así debías decirme- **_Interrumpió _**– ¡Y quieras o no estos secretos se terminan ahora!**_

_**-Scott-**_ dijo Ada e inmediatamente ambos se callaron de forma súbita al ver la presencia del pequeño rubio que miraba preocupado a ambos adultos desde el marco de la entrada.

_**-¿Pasa algo mamá?-**_ pregunto acercándose con miedo _**-¿Por qué peleaban, sucede algo malo?-**_

_**-No sucede nada malo, guapo-**_ dijo Ada sonriéndole, _**guapo**_**,** esa palabra retumbo en la mente del estadounidense, su mente revivió cada vez que la mujer aficionada al color rojo lo saludaba y en especial con esa palabra. Leon se sintió mal por haber gritado a pesar de la situación él jamás le había gritado de esa manera, jamás pensó en tener ese tipo de discusión con Ada.

_**-¿Por qué el señor grito?-**_ pregunto mientras abrazaba una de las largas y contorneadas de Ada mientras esta miraba con tristeza a Leon.

_**-Discúlpame si te asuste, Scott-**_ dijo Leon y se puso de cuclillas para quedar a su altura _**–Solo estábamos hablando, ven vamos a jugar, mamá debe pensar a solas-.**_

Extendió sus brazos y el niño rápidamente se acerco, quizás era un instinto de padre e hijo ya que Ada miro sorprendida al pequeño que raudamente se acerco al agente quien lo tomo entre sus brazos y se levanto, miro a Ada por unos segundos y salió de la cocina. Camino con su hijo en brazos hasta el cuarto de él, entro en este sin mirar atrás y se sentó en el suelo con el pequeño en brazos.

_**-¿Jugaras conmigo?-**_ dijo tomando el autito policial con su manito y mostrándoselo.

_**-Sí, me quedare a jugar-**_ dijo sonriendo, el menor tomo asiento junto a Leon y comenzó a jugar observado atentamente por su nuevo amigo quien lo miraba de forma atenta y embobada _**–Scott-**_

_**-¿Si?-**_ pregunto sin mirarlo.

_**-¿Sabes porque te llamas así?-**_ le pregunto tomando un osito de felpa de color miel, ojos celestes y adornado por un listón celeste alrededor del cuello.

_**-Mi mamá dice que es por mi papá-**_ contesto aun sin mirarlo ya que se encontraba concentrado en el auto _**-¿Cómo te llamas tu?-**_

_**-Mi nombre es Leon, Leon Scott Kennedy-**_ respondió sin dejar de mirar cada expresión del niño quien solo levanto la mirada, la dirigió hacia el agente y sonrió.

_**-Casi nos llamamos igual-**_ dijo inocentemente ante la "coincidencia" de nombres _**–Mi mamá dice que mi papá es un buen hombre y que protege a la gente, es uno de estos-**_ levanto un muñeco que estaba vestido de policía lo cual sorprendió muchísimo a Leon _**–Dijo que por eso lo ama-**_

_**-Ada- **_susurro el Kennedy ante las palabras de su pequeño hijo, su sorpresa no podía ser mayor y es que pensó que quizás Ada siempre lo había negado al pequeño pero este sabia algunas cosas de él.

_**-Pero mama dice que no vive con nosotros porque trabaja muy lejos-**_ volvió a jugar con el autito y continuo _**–Mamá dijo que algún día papá vendrá a vivir con nosotros, que ella lo traerá-**_

_**-Leon- **_volteo a ver ahora a Ada quien se encontraba parada en el marco de la puerta _**–acompáñame-**_

_**-Está bien- **_volteo a ver a Scott –_**Espérame un momento, hablare con mamá y vuelvo- **_dijo levantándose seguido de la atenta mirada del pequeño. Ambos salieron lentamente hacia el otro cuarto, el cuarto de Ada, el cuarto matrimonial.

_**-Leon, no quiero que peleemos sabiendo que Scott nos puede encontrar de nuevo entre gritos- **_dijo caminando hacia el gran ventanal que le regalaba una visión panorámica de casi todo Washington DC., adornado por el crepúsculo que se hacía presente en el despejado cielo, su nuevo hogar o al menos temporal ya que era por la seguridad de Scott _**–Ya no quiero que esta situación se prolongue mas tiempo, le diré a Scott que eres su padre, si es que tu qu-**_

_**-Si quiero- **_interrumpió abruptamente antes de que terminara la frase _**-¿Ahora?-**_ le pregunto acercándose a ella sin antes chequear que el niño no se encontrara cerca.

_**-Lo hare, aun no sé cómo pero-**_ hizo una pausa y volteo a mirar a león _**–se me hace difícil explicarle todo esto a un niño pequeño-**_ dijo abrazándose a sí misma.

_**-Ada-**_ esta lo miro fijamente a los ojos, esmeralda y zafiro chocaron fundiéndose en una mirada que era única en ellos _**–discúlpame por haberte gritado, es solo que… esto es difícil, el saber que soy padre de un niño de-**_

_**-Cinco años- **_susurro lo suficiente como para que el padre de su hijo la oyera.

_**-Cinco años- **_repitió en un susurro mientras miraba seriamente pero de pronto su expresión cambio a una tranquila, amorosa y encantadora ante los ojos de Wong, lentamente Leon se acerco y la abrazo, acto que paralizo a la espía, no le era ajeno los abrazos de Leon, pero había perdido esperanzas de recibir nuevamente cariño por parte de el, de su amado ex-policía novato debido a lo sucedido hace unos minutos atrás _**–Cinco años en los que pensé que te había perdido-**_

Abrazo aun mas fuerte a Ada atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, un abrazo cálido que fue correspondido por una sentimental Ada, no se había sentido de esa manera con nadie más que el, Leon Scott Kennedy y con el hijo de ambos, Scott, debido a que Leon era más alto que ella beso la cabeza de la mujer de cabellos negros.

_**-Pero mira lo que gane-**_ dijo moviéndola para que pudiera ver a el pequeño, que sin entender, observaba la escena desde la puerta mientras sostenía el peluche que Leon había tomado segundos antes.

_**-Scott debemos hablar- **_el niño sin entender nada solo asintió, Leon dejo de abrazar a Ada para caminar hacia el pequeño de cabello rubio cenizo y tomarlo en brazos.

Fin del capítulo 4

Bueno hasta aquí dejo el capítulo de la semana, espero que les haya gustado… queda mucho mas así que no se impacienten :3

~Asuka Dattebayo


	5. La verdad y formando familia

_¡Hola queridos lectores!_

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y opiniones y bueno como era navidad les daré un regalo… un 2x1 (Inner: más bien 4x1 ¬¬) en capítulos, un capitulo de larga duración, un especial o como quieran llamarlo, la idea principal era haber publicado estos antes ya que el siguiente es el se supone que debería haber estrenado ayer pero por problemas técnicos no pude :/, bueno espero que les guste y que comprendan de que si la historia avanza muy rápido es porque tiene sus motivos O_O secretos motivos que a diferencia de Ada no sabrán hasta que yo lo decida xDD_

_Y bueno Feliz Navidad… atrasado _

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen… estos son de total propiedad de Capcom, hago uso de estos solo para entretenimiento y no para recibir nada a cambio solo los lindos mensajes que me envían los lectores _

_Solo la trama, el matrimonio Ming y el pequeño Scott son de mi propiedad._

_PD: me base en las fechas del hemisferio sur por eso son las vacaciones del capítulo 4 y por lo cual el capitulo 4, 5 y 6 suceden en diciembre._

**Secreto V**

"**La verdad y formando familia"**

Lentamente los tres se dirigieron hacia la sala, Leon bajo al pequeño y lo dejo sentado sobre el sofá para tres personas, Ada se sentó junto a él y el camino hasta sentarse frente a ellos en el sofá en donde estuvo hace un rato.

_**-¿Qué sucede mamá?-**_ Le pregunto rápidamente abrazándola.

_**-Ven querido-**_ dijo extendiéndole los brazos, el pequeño se acerco y ella lo sentó sobre sus piernas, lo miro durante unos instantes absorta mirando fijamente al pequeño de ojos verdosos frente a él, tenía miedo, demasiado, sus temores se habían apoderado de ella dejándola completamente muda, hasta que la voz de cierto hombre la hizo reaccionar.

_**-Ada-**_ le llamo la atención Leon y rápidamente lo miro _**–Si no puedes yo hablare-**_

_**-No te preocupes, lo hare yo-**_ dijo negándole con la cabeza y volviendo la mirada hacia su hijo quien observaba atentamente al Kennedy.

_**-Mamá, ¿Qué sucede?-**_ pregunto el pequeño que era carcomido por los nervios y la curiosidad por la situación que se llevaba a cabo.

_**-Scott, guapo mírame-**_ el pequeño se separo lo suficiente como para fijar sus dos orbes verdes sobre el rostro de su madre. _**– ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos sobre tu papá?-**_

_**-Si-**_ respondió asintiendo, Leon miraba atentamente cada respuesta y gesto del pequeño, sus ansias eran más grandes de lo que pensó, además su nerviosismo aumento con cada palabra de ambos y en especial por la expresión de Ada, jamás había visto a la espía de esa manera y es que jamás la vio de otra forma, siempre era fría, calculadora y sin emoción alguna, mas la que alguna vez expreso en los momentos íntimos que compartieron, pero jamás paso a algo serio, su relación era simplemente complicada, al comienzo era compañerismo, después afecto, lo siguió la peculiar "amistad" y termino siendo Eros, el amor carnal que habían desarrollado jamás termino en alguna palabra cariñosa o alguna cursilería, pero ahora todo era diferente, la imagen frente a sus ojos de Ada Wong, la mujer de la cual perdidamente se enamoro y de Scott, su pequeño y hasta hace un rato desconocido hijo sentado sobre las piernas de ella lo enterneció, quizás no aparentaba ser un agente del gobierno frio y meticuloso ya que su expresión cambio radicalmente por ambos, ahora era cálida y acogedora, tenía que serlo o al menos aparentarlo frente a el pequeño ya que desde ahora tendría que hacerse cargo de Scott, de su hijo, protegerlo, amarlo y ayudarlo, junto a su "pareja", bueno aun no lo eran ya que quedaba muchas cosas por hablar.

_**-Bueno, guapo-**_ rápidamente reacciono pensando que le hablaban a él _**– ¿Sabes quién es él?-**_ le pregunto mirando a Leon quien hasta el momento había estado con la espalda en el respaldo del sofá de manera relajada pero al ver que el niño volteo a verlo rápidamente se irguió y tomo una postura más seria, pero no hostil por lo cual el niño levemente asintió, Ada lentamente se acerco al oído del pequeño y susurro unas palabras que Leon no alcanzo a escuchar debido a su distancia, pero él sabía que era exactamente, en especial por la mirada que recibió por parte del pequeño que sorprendido lo miro y volteo de nuevo a ver a su madre quien solo asintió, el pequeño sin esperar más bajo rápidamente de las piernas de su madre y corrió hacia donde estaba el sorprendido Leon quien recibió el abrazo por parte del pequeño gustoso.

_**-Baba- **_susurro el niño que feliz lo abrazaba, pero el agente al no entender levanto la mirada y miro a la mujer de cabellos negros.

_**-Significa "papá"- **_le respondió levantándose.

_**-¿A dónde vas?- **_pregunto al ver la acción de la espía.

_**-Debo terminar la cena, ese niño come mucho, créeme- **_dijo caminando hacia la cocina que se encontraba junto a la sala.

_**-¿Por qué no viniste antes?, yo te quería conocer hace mucho-**_ pregunto el pequeño sin dejar de abrazarlo, pequeñas lagrimas se habían escapado de los ojitos del niño humedeciendo sus mejillas, Ada lo vio pero no hizo nada, sabía que Leon haría algo y así lo hizo, lo separo lo suficiente y paso sus dedos sobre las mejillas secándolas con la ayuda de su guante tan típico de él.

_**-No podía-**_ respondió y le sonrió _**–Tenia mucho trabajo-**_

_**-¿Pero no te irás, o si?-**_ le volvió a cuestionar el pequeño.

_**-No- **_lo abrazo y apoyo su mentón sobre la rubia cabellera igual a la de el_** –Ahora me quedare, contigo y con tu mamá-**_

Ada rápidamente volteo a verlo tras oír eso, encontrándose con la celestial mirada del agente que la observaba atento sin dejar de abrazar al pequeño hijo de ambos, un leve escalofrió había recorrido su cuerpo de pies a cabeza ante las palabras de su amante y es que la sola idea de formar una familia la ponía totalmente nerviosa, jamás estuvo en sus principales planes, primero tuvo que aceptar su embarazo, después guardar el secreto y ahora que todo se había revelado formar una familia con Leon… el ex-novato del cual estaba perdidamente enamorada… ¿Enamorada?, si así es, enamorada, era el único hombre con el cual pudo demostrar sus emociones bueno, lo era hasta el nacimiento de Scott, ahora eran dos, dos personas con una particular forma de ser que la obligaba incondicionalmente a mostrar su lado dulce y tierno.

_**-Scott, está listo el almuerzo ve a sentarte-**_ le dijo tomando los platos de comida _**–Leon, tu también-**_

_**-¿Yo?-**_ pregunto sin creerlo alzando una ceja.

_**-Vamos, baba-**_ dijo el niño tomando el brazo del rubio y jalándolo.

_**-Así es, ven siéntate-**_ respondió dejando los platos sobre la mesa y caminando de vuelta a la cocina.

Después de regresar con un plato de comida para ella se sentó frente a Leon quien había tomado asiento junto al pequeño que sonriente lo miraba mientras comía, era una escena completamente extraña pero a la vez anhelada, sonrió disimuladamente y continuo comiendo mientras el pequeño y su padre hablaban.

_**-¿Te quedaras a dormir?-**_ Ada rápidamente miro a Leon quien sonrió nervioso y le regreso la mirada.

_**-Si tu mama me deja-**_ dijo esperando alguna respuesta por parte de ella.

_**-Mamá, por favor-**_ le dijo levantándose sobre la silla y apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa para sostener su peso ya que inclino su cuerpo hacia adelante sonriéndole a su madre.

_**-Scott siéntate bien-**_ dijo seriamente, el pequeño hizo caso omiso y continuo en la misma posición pero esta vez haciendo un pucherito infantil que derritió el corazón de la mujer _**–Ya, está bien pero come-**_

Ada solo se cruzo de brazos con una expresión seria en su rostro mirando como el pequeño volvía a su posición inicial pero con una sonrisa triunfante mientras era observado por un sorprendido Leon que aun no podía dar crédito a que sus ojos habían visto, la gran espía internacional Ada Wong, la mujer más fría y calculadora que había conocido se había dejado vencer por un pequeño. Tras terminar de comer se levantaron de la mesa, Ada tomo rápidamente los trastes sucios y los llevo a la cocina, Scott sin perder tiempo tomo el brazo del hombre y lo guio hasta la sala en donde encendió el televisor y obligo a Leon a sentarse junto a él en el sofá, quizás le habría molestado estar sentado viendo dibujos animados pero por alguna extraña y misteriosa razón no sucedía y es que su atención no estaba puesta sobre la Tv si no que sobre el pequeño con su misma cabellera la cual mecía debido a los movimientos que realizaba con su cabeza.

_**-Scott, guapo-**_ dijo llamándole la atención al pequeño pero también recibiendo la de Leon _**–Debes ir con la señora Ming, ¿Lo recuerdas?-**_

_**-¡Si!-**_ grito el pequeño y de un solo salto bajo corriendo hacia su cuarto, Leon rápidamente lo miro pero a pesar de esto lo perdió de vista en el pasillo.

_**-¿Saldrán?- **_pregunto arqueando una ceja mirando a Ada quien se encontraba ordenando la cocina.

_**-El irá con la señora que lo cuida, así podremos hablar- **_dijo sacándose el delantal y colgándolo _**–Si vamos a hablar sobre esto no quiero que Scott este aquí, porque si discutimos igual que hace una hora el no te querrá ver jamás-**_

_**-Está bien- **_dijo asintiendo y volviendo a mirar el pasillo por el cual se había ido hace un rato su pequeño hijo.

_**-Listo-**_ dijo el retoño apareciendo cargando una mochila de color azul.

_**-he, no es roja-**_ susurro el agente quien rápidamente recibió una respuesta por parte de Ada.

_**-Te escuche-**_ dijo seriamente mirándolo de igual manera, pero los leves golpes sobre la puerta lo salvaron de la amenazadora mirada de la mujer quien camino hacia la puerta seguida por su hijo, al abrirla se pudo apreciar la figura de la señora Ming sonriente como siempre.

_**-Buenos días Ada- **_saludo y rápidamente se dirigió al pequeño que sonriente afirmaba la falda de su madre _**–Buenos días Scott, vamos-**_

_**-Si-**_ dijo estirando su manito para sostener la que le extendía la señora invitándolo a ir pero sin previo aviso volteo a ver en donde se encontraba sentado su padre y cambio su expresión a seria. _**–No te vayas-**_

_**-No lo hare, lo prometo-**_ dijo sonriendo nervioso y es que el pequeño podría parecerse mucho a él pero su carácter podía ser tan amenazante como el de su madre.

_**-Mas te vale-**_ dijo amenazándolo, pero una amenaza que mas que asustarlo le hizo gracia ya que una soltó una leve risa que llamo la atención de la mujer.

_**-Buenos días joven-**_ saludo la carismática señora.

_**-Buenos días-**_ saludo sonriendo y poniéndose de pie, Ada era controlada por sus nervios ya que se encontraba completamente inmóvil y… asustada, hasta que volvió a sentir como su hijo jalaba delicadamente de su falda llamándole la atencion.

_**-Ella es la señora Li Ming, ella cuida de Scott cuando no me encuentro-**_ miro a la susodicha y sonriendo algo nerviosa dijo _**–Señora Ming, el es Leon Scott Kennedy-**_

_**-El es mi baba- **_dijo sonriente Scott sin darse cuenta de que a su madre casi se le olvida como respirar al recibir la sorprendida mirada de la señora quien rápidamente miro a Leon.

_**-Entonces tu eres el guapo padre de Scott, lamento que esta jovencita haya sido tan inmadura en no decirte sobre esta hermosa criatura, que en si se parece mucho a ti-**_ dijo sonriente _**-Pero espero que la perdones, ella es buena y sé que muy en el fondo de esa mujer fría y calculadora- **_Ada la miro seriamente_** -Ella te ama mucho, lo demuestra con Scott y estoy segura que el pequeño la hace recordarte-**_

_**-Y bueno señora Ming, Scott termino su tarea y está ansioso de que la revise-**_ dijo evitando el tema y aun más la mirada del sorprendido Leon.

_**-Vamos Señora Ming-**_ dijo sonriente tomando la mano de la mujer y saliendo.

_**-Bueno, permiso, nos vemos**_- dijo sonriente mientras el pequeño jalaba su mano llevándola hasta el departamento, tras esto Ada solo se despidió con un gesto realizado con su mano y cerró la puerta.

_**-No hagas comentarios-**_ dijo seriamente.

_**-No los hare-**_ respondió rápidamente alzando sus manos.

_**-Bueno, hablemos sobre esto para que dejes de prometerle cosas a Scott-**_ dijo tomando asiento en el gran sofá.

_**-¿Te molesta?-**_ le pregunto acercándose hacia el sofá y tomando asiento junto a ella.

_**-Leon, no es fácil todo esto-**_ dijo seriamente mirándolo atentamente.

_**-Ada, lo sé, ¿tú crees que es fácil para mi entender que tengo un hijo de cinco años**_?- pregunto mientras apoyaba sus brazos en el respaldo del sofá y inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás apoyando su nuca sobre este.

_**-Leon, solo quiero que Scott sea feliz, que este seguro-**_ dijo cruzando sus piernas y apoyando sus manos sobre estas.

_**-Entonces, ¿Por qué sigues trabajando como espía?-**_ le pregunto levantando la cabeza para poder observarla.

_**-¿Cómo quieres que lo mantenga?-**_ le pregunto mirándolo seriamente _**-¿Acaso no recuerdas que ellos tenían el poder sobre mi?, ellos manejaban mis papeles, me pagaban por cada misión, eliminaban mis órdenes de captura, en si ellos manejaban mi futuro y por lo mismo el futuro de Scott-**_

_**-Ellos manejaban el futuro de ambos pero ahora lo hago yo, dejaras de trabajar en eso, yo los ayudare con lo que sea necesario-**_ dijo bajando su brazo izquierdo y llevando su mano hasta alcanzar a tomar la mano de ella.

_**-No pienso ser una mantenida-**_ fijo su mirada sobre las manos de ambos.

_**-No pienso que seas una espía**_- dijo seriamente, de manera cuidadosa pero a la vez rápida atrajo a Ada hacia su cuerpo y rápidamente la abrazo.

_**-Leon-**_ intento llamarle su atención pero aun así el agente no la soltó es mas la estrecho aun mas contra su cuerpo hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella.

_**-Ada, por favor, no lo hagas mas difícil-**_ susurro contra el cuello de ella produciéndole un pequeño escalofrió que recorrió rápidamente su cuerpo. _**–Se que podrías salir sola de esto y ahora ambos podemos-**_

Se separo rápidamente y de la misma manera se acerco pero esta vez para unir sus labios con los rojizos de su amada quien sorprendida reacciono devolviéndole el beso y es que junto a él le era casi imposible fingir y es que se sentía tan bien, tan mujer, tan… amada.

_**-Lo haremos-**_ susurro Ada inconscientemente sobre los labios de Leon quien solo sonrió y volvió a besarla hasta que los pulmones de ambos demandaron aire obligándolos a separarse.

_**-Ada-**_ la susodicha lo miro fijamente pero de manera seria, ósea normal. _**–Dejaras de trabajar como espía, por Scott-**_

_**-Leon no-**_ intento contradecir pero la seria mirada de Leon la hizo callar.

_**-Lo dejaras, no te lo estoy pidiendo-**_ acaricio lentamente la suave mejilla de la mujer con la yema de sus dedos _**–Debes hacerlo por Scott, yo los mantendré, es mas se irán a vivir conmigo a mi casa a las afueras-**_

_**-Leon, debemos hablarlo no es llegar y hacerlo-**_ dijo alejándose de él lo suficiente como para que el dejara de acariciar su mejilla. –_**Debes entender que si estoy en americe es por lo sucedido en China, es mas el matrimonio Ming esta aquí solo porque yo los traje no puedo llegar e irme-**_ le explico sentándose con ambas piernas sobre las de Leon y apoyando el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo contra el respaldo mirándolo fijamente, Leon solo bajo la mirada, una mirada seria y pensadora, un entrecejo fruncido mientras miraba fijamente las largas y contorneadas piernas que yacían sobre sus muslos.

_**-Entonces se pueden ir a vivir con nosotros-**_ dijo levantando la mirándola y fijándola sobre la mujer que curiosa y intrigada lo miraba, Ada solo arqueo una ceja como señal de pregunta _**–Bueno digamos que la casa es grande y que junto a esta hay otra más pequeña-**_

_**-Leon, debo hablarlo con ellos, es su vida la que cambiaria-**_ dijo inclinándose hacia adelante.

_**-Nuestras vidas cambiaran queramos o no-**_ respondió y también se inclino besándola dulcemente, beso que fue correspondido nuevamente a pesar de ser un pequeño beso.

_**-Está bien, esto no va conmigo-**_ dijo separándose rápidamente, pero antes de que pudiera bajar sus piernas él las sujeto y tomo su brazo, ejerciendo fuerza la atrajo hacia sentándola sobre sus muslos a horcajadas, rápidamente rodeo la cintura de la aun choqueada Ada, ¿tanta confianza le había dado en tan solo unos segundos?

_**-No te va ahora, pero acostúmbrate-**_ dijo sonriendo Leon quien solo recibió una mirada seria por parte de ella.

_**-Leon, ¿Puedes tomar este asunto en serio?-**_ le pregunto de forma seria y hostil, cosa que no le importo mucho a Leon quien rápidamente volvió a besarla, sujetaba la nuca de ella atrayendo así su rostro al de él mientras que con la otra manos mantenía la fina figura contra la de él. Ada simplemente no tenía más ganas de pelear ni contradecirlo, ya no la tomaba en serio, abrazo suavemente el cuello de él y entrelazo sus dedos en el rubio cabello, quizás si no necesitaran respirar jamás se separarían, la necesidad mutua era casi irresistible, completamente agobiadora y castigadora a la hora de estar separados, pero como todo ser humano necesitaban respirar y así lo exigieron sus pulmones ya que lentamente se separaron lo suficiente como para que se miraran fijamente.

_**-No puedo y tu tampoco-**_ dijo sonriente _**-¿Scott no va a la escuela?-**_

_**-¿No oíste?-**_ el negó con la cabeza meciendo sus cabellos _**–La señora Ming era profesora así que ella se ofreció a darle clases-**_

_**-¿Y cuanto duran sus clases?-**_ pregunto sonriendo pícaramente.

_**-¿Para qué lo quieres saber?-**_ pregunto Ada tocando con la yema de sus dedos el fornido pecho del hombre.

_**-Mera curiosidad-**_ dijo sin dejar de sonreír de esa manera y desviando la mirada como forma de indiferencia.

_**-Hablare con el matrimonio Ming-**_ susurro _**–Nos iremos pero debes darme tiempo para cancelar las misiones-**_

_**-Así me gusta-**_ dijo sonriendo triunfante, la misma sonrisa que le regalaba su hijo cuando ella no se podía aguantar a sus "encantos infantiles", obviamente heredados de su padre por el hombre que tenia frente a ella y que insistía en sus ideas _**–Por cierto, deberíamos continuar lo que dejamos pendiente esa noche-**_

Rápidamente la volvió a estrechar contra su cuerpo y la beso efusivamente, Ada correspondió pero sonriendo, no cualquier sonrisa era la que se embozaba en sus labios, era una sonrisa maliciosa, quería hacerlo sufrir tal como lo había hecho antes el con ella negándose, pero solo como juego que a diferencia de ese día… este era solo cuestión de tiempo o mejor de caricias para que si continuaran con lo que dejaron pendiente esa noche, por lo cual tomo las manos de Leon con las suyas y las dirigió hacia sus muslos en donde rápidamente el agente comenzó a acariciar de forma delicada la suave piel, después llevo sus manos hacia el abdomen del ojiazul y lentamente subió hasta el pecho acariciando así los músculos de el hombre quien se encontraba totalmente embobado por los besos de la mujer, por lo cual sin esperar más dejo los rosados labios para besar las mejillas rosadas hasta el cuello, lo cual fue una señal para Ada quien sin que Leon alcanzara a reaccionar se separo, levantándose y alejándose completamente de él.

_**-En cualquier momento, excepto ahora-**_ sonrió triunfante repitiendo las mismas palabras que le dijo el rubio esa vez que se encontraron.

_**-Hey-**_ dijo levantase pero rápidamente camino hacia su cuarto en el cual se encerró con llave, el simplemente suspiro _**–Mujer-**_

Leon nuevamente tomo asiento en el sofá, esta vez con desgano y molesto, pero el sonido del timbre de su celular llamo su atención, se levanto y camino hasta el comedor, tras sacar el celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta que estaba colgando en el respaldo de la silla del comedor se fijo en quien llamaba y era nada más y nada menos que la experta en telecomunicaciones, Ingrid Hunnigan.

_**-¿En dónde te encuentras Leon?, se supone que irías a dejarle eso solamente y volverías al hotel por tus cosas-**_ pregunto Hunnigan desde el otro lado de la pantalla.

_**-Bueno me distraje con un asunto-**_ dijo sonriendo nervioso y es que había olvidado por completo el hecho de que su maleta aun estaba en el hotel.

_**-Tus relaciones complicadamente amorosas deberías mantenerlas al margen de tu trabajo-**_ dijo seriamente.

_**-Hey, no es lo que tú crees-**_ dijo nervioso ante las palabras de la mujer de cabellos castaños.

_**-¿Cuánto tiempo te queda?-**_ le pregunto rápidamente ante el nerviosismo del agente internacional.

_**-Lo suficiente como para pedirte que envíes mis cosas a mi casa-**_ sonrió nervioso y es que sabía que se vendría.

_**-¡Lo hare pero te reportaras mañana a la primera hora de tu turno y tendrás que hacer tu el papeleo que te corresponde!-**_ dijo enojada antes de que el rubio se despidió rápidamente con un gesto con la mano.

_**-¡Lo hare y gracias!-**_ dijo antes de cortar, suspiro y volvió a sentarse con desgano.

_**-¿Estabas de misión?-**_ le pregunto Ada quien sin que el hombre se diera cuenta estaba parada a su lado.

_**-Así es, Neo-Umbrella sigue activa, aunque eso debes saberlo-**_ dijo volteando a verla _**–Y ha habido algunos ataques, es más me encontré a Jake Muller en uno de estos-**_

_**-Sabes que él no tiene nada que ver, ¿no es así?-**_ le dijo caminando hacia la cocina.

_**-Lo sé, sherry me lo dijo- **_suspiro y volvió a apoyar su nuca en el respaldo.

_**-Deja de suspirar tanto-**_ dijo volviendo ahora con una bolsa de dulces que dejo sobre la mesa de centro.

_**-¿Qué es eso?-**_ pregunto al ver que la mujer se había inclinado para dejarlos sobre esta y distrayéndose con el escote.

_**-¿Qué no ves?-**_ pregunto y volteo a mirarlo para ver como el observaba su escote "disimuladamente" _**–Leon-**_

_**-Disculpa-**_ dijo sonriendo al ver que lo habían pillado.

_**-Son para Scott-**_ le respondió y volvió a erguirse.

_**-Ya veo-**_ dijo desviando la mirada.

_**-Bueno, hablemos seriamente-**_ dijo sentándose en el sofá frente a el cual se encontraba el_**.-Tu quieres que con Scott-**_

_**-Y el matrimonio Ming-**_ interrumpió.

_**-Y ellos, nos vayamos a vivir contigo- **_dijo apoyándose contra el respaldo.

_**-Así es- **_afirmo.

_**-Quieres que deje mi trabajo y que formemos una**_- se quedo callada, esa palabra le era difícil pronunciarla y es que jamás vivió en una familia muy común o estable.

_**-Familia- **_completo la frase _**–Es tu decisión el si te quieres ir conmigo-**_

_**-¿Pero?- **_pregunto sabiendo que algo más se avecinaba en las serias palabras de su amante.

_**-Si o si Scott llevara mi apellido y lo podre ver cuando quiera- **_dijo súbitamente incluso asustando a Ada, la presión sobre sus hombros era aun mayor y es que aunque anhelaba eso desde el nacimiento de Scott (el formar una familia), ella no se sentía digna de tal hombre, si sonara raro pero su interior era un completo caos debido a que ella jamás había sido una mujer muy amorosa con él, lo máximo que había hecho era salvarle el trasero todas las veces que se encontraban y cada vez que se encontraban en intimidad lo único amoroso que había hecho era amarlo silenciosamente ahogando las molosas frases de amor que el emitía con besos, ya que esas palabras después le dolían sabiendo que estaban separados. Pero ahora era otro el cuento y es que con Scott en el medio de ambos era todo más complicado, ahora no elegiría por ella, eligiera por el hijo de ambos. _**–Ada-**_

_**-Está bien-**_ susurro bajando la mirada, aun estaba algo distraída pero volvió en sí y levanto su mirada _**–Nos iremos contigo, pero primero déjame hablarlo con él los Ming-**_

_**-Yo hablare con ellos y se los explicare- **_ahora la verdosa mirada estaba puesta sobre la celestial _**–Y no se diga más-**_

_**-Tienes mucha confianza ahora-**_ dijo de manera seria cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Los leves ansiosos golpes callaron la respuesta de Leon y Ada se puso rápidamente de pie para caminar hasta la puerta, al abrirla pudo apreciar a su pequeño de cabello rubio y ojos verdosos quien rápidamente abrazo las piernas de su madre, Ada sonrió ante esto pero el pequeño al ver a su padre rápidamente corrió hacia el dejando a su madre algo confundida.

_**-Ya te está cambiando-**_ dijo Li sonriente ante la escena.

_**-Ni me lo diga-**_ miro seriamente al pequeño que ahora se encontraba en brazos de su padre.

_**-Insistió en terminar antes para pasar tiempo con su padre-**_ agrego extendiéndole la mochila a la ojijade.

_**-No se preocupe-**_ dijo sonriendo de lado y tomando la mochila con su mano_** –Por cierto, ¿A qué hora llega el señor Ming?-**_

_**-A las 6, ¿por qué?-**_ pregunto intrigada.

_**-Debemos hablar con ustedes, es importante-**_ le respondió casi susurrando para que su hijo no escuchara.

_**-Está bien, vendremos a penas llegue Kento*, bueno adiós, si necesitan algo llámenme**_- dijo sonriente y se volteo para regresar a su departamento.

(*No recuerdo si le puse nombre :/ al Sr. Ming)

_**-Scott, tus cosas-**_ dijo mostrándole la mochila, el pequeño rápidamente asintió y Leon lo bajo, corrió hacia su madre quien se puso de cuclillas y le paso la mochila, el pequeño la tomo y beso la mejilla de su madre para correr hacia su cuarto cargando la mochila.

_**-Es obediente-**_ dijo al ver la escena.

_**-A veces-**_ dijo suspirando y levantándose con la ayuda de Leon quien le había extendido su mano en ayuda. _**–Bueno debo hacer otra llamada por las misiones-**_

_**-¿Otra, cuando hiciste la anterior?-**_ pregunto arqueando su ceja sin dejar se sostener la fina mano de Ada entre la suya.

_**-Cuando me encerré en el cuarto**_- respondió, Leon asintió y soltó la mano de su amada, la cual camino hasta su cuarto y volvió a encerrarse, el en cambio camino hacia el cuarto del pequeño, al entrar silenciosamente lo pudo ver como guardaba los diversos cuadernos en un pequeña biblioteca.

_**-¿Tienes tarea?- **_le pregunto asustando un poco al pequeño quien volteo rápidamente a verlo.

_**-Sí, pero la hare más tarde, ahora tengo tiempo para ver TV- **_dijo sonriente, Leon le extendió su mano y el pequeño rápidamente la tomo, ambos caminaron a la sala mientras que la espía, bueno ahora ex-espía se encontraba en su cuarto, para ser más exacta sentada en a los pies de la cama matrimonial sosteniendo el celular contra su oído.

_**-Así es, tengo asuntos que atender por lo cual no puedo realizar más trabajos- **_dijo seriamente_** –Esta bien, lo entiendo- **_se recostó sobre la cama _**–Ya, lo hare, gracias-**_

Corto y cerro sus ojos, fue fácil… demasiado, y es que tantos años al servicio de la compañía a la cual trabajaba como espía le daba algunos beneficios así como los pidió durante su embarazo ahora lo hacía para su nueva vida, su vida familiar. Se mantuvo así durante unos segundos mientras escuchaba los latidos de su corazón y su pausada respiración. Su mente se encontraba en otro lugar, estaba completamente sorprendida de cómo todo se había desarrollado tan rápido, espero mas gritos y ira por parte de su hombre pero solo resulto en algunas pocas, el pidiéndole perdón por como la había tratado (aunque ella lo comprendía) y después simplemente como si nada hubiera sucedido la abrazaba, besaba y acariciaba. Se levanto lentamente y dejo su celular sobre el escritorio del computador, camino de regreso a la sala en donde encontró a Leon sentado junto a Scott quien abraza el brazo derecho de este, ambos mirando fijamente la TV, pero la presencia de la mujer llamo rápidamente la atención de ambos quienes voltearon a verla.

_**-Scott-**_ el pequeño se movió y dejo un espacio entre él y su padre lo suficiente como para que ella se sentara, tras tomar asiento miro fijamente los ojos verdosos del pequeño, Leon tiro de la blusa de Ada atrayéndola hacia él y apoyando el cuerpo de ella sobre el suyo, así ambos se podían ver ante los ojos del pequeño Kennedy.

_**-Con tu mamá tenemos que decirte algunas cosas muy importantes-**_ dijo de manera seria evitando al enojada mirada de Ada por su acción.

_**-Primero que nada, hablamos con tu papá y tendremos que cambiarte el apellido-**_ le explico

_**-¿No me llamare Scott Wong?-**_ le pregunto subiendo sus pies sobre el sofá.

_**-No, ahora serás Scott Kennedy-**_ dijo sonriente Leon.

_**-Así es-**_ dijo Ada extendiéndole los brazos para que se acercara, lentamente gateo sobre el sofá hasta llegar a los brazos de su madre quien rápidamente lo abrazo_**. -También, nos iremos a vivir con tu papá-**_

_**-¿Entonces el papá no se volverá a ir?-**_ pregunto levantando su mirada ahora hacia su padre.

_**-No, ustedes vivirán conmigo-**_ dijo sonriendo aun mas.

_**-¿Y mamá también tendrá tu apellido?-**_ rápidamente Leon miro a Ada quien se tenso por completo.

_**-Eso lo hablaremos después ella y yo-**_ le respondió ante la reacción de la ex-espía.

_**-¿Y la señora y el señor Ming?-**_ le pregunto ahora abrazando el cuello de su progenitora haciéndola reaccionar.

_**-Bueno, debes entender de que esto no es fácil y aun nos queda hablar con ellos-**_ le dijo acariciando la rubia cabellera mientras que Leon la abrazaba.

_**-Mamá-**_ Ada lo miro _**-¿Cuándo nos iremos a vivir con el papá?-**_

_**-Pronto se irán a vivir conmigo, hay que esperar a que mamá termine algunos asuntos y podrán cambiarse de casa-**_

_**-Van a ser las cinco así que ve a hacer las tareas-**_ dijo Ada, el pequeño solo asintió con una morisqueta en la boca y se bajo tras que la mujer dejara de abrazarlo, camino sin despegar su mirada de sus padres, quienes se miraban fijamente.

Así pasaron las horas, ambos sentados hablando sobre lo ultimo sucedido en China, Ada le aclaro todo lo sucedido a un Leon serio y enojado, no sabía nada de lo que realmente había sucedido, es mas hasta ese día no sabía la verdadera razón de que Ada estuviera relacionada a los ataques y menos aun sobre la historia tras la obsesión de Simmons y es que con el sucesivo rechazo por parte de Ada hacia él lo había sorprendido.

_**-No me gustaba, nadie me gustaba-**_ susurro.

_**-¿Quién te gusta ahora?-**_ Ada lo miro sorprendido _**–Dijiste que nadie te gustaba, entonces ¿quién te gusta ahora?-**_

_**-No nos pongamos cursis por favor-**_ dijo cambiando su semblante, Leon solo rio sabiendo la respuesta por lo cual se acerco y tomo el mentón de ella para acercarla y así besarla.

Scott solo se mantenía en el cuarto mientras terminaba la tarea que le había enviado la señora Ming y aunque era muy aplicado odiaba todo lo que era relacionado a las tareas, simplemente no era lo suyo, pero a diferencias de las otras veces las rabietas no se hicieron presente, solo un cálida y tierna sonrisa sobre sus labios.

Tras un esto los golpes contra la puerta se hicieron presente llamando la atención de la familia, Ada se levanto separándose de Leon quien la abrazaba hasta ese momento, camino hacia la puerta y la abrió, pudo apreciar cómo se encontraban parados junto a esta el matrimonio Ming quienes fueron invitados a entrar rápidamente, ambos se sentaron en los sofás y atentamente miraron a la pareja que comenzó a explicarles la situación, entre sermones de Kento y felicitaciones de Li llegaron a un acuerdo y es que todos se irían a vivir a la casa del Kennedy pero dentro de una semana, exactamente tres días antes de navidad ya que el señor Ming debía hablar en su oficina. Tras esto el matrimonio se despidió y Ada entro a la cocina en donde rápidamente cocino junto a un Leon que la miraba atento, jamás pensó que Ada fuera una mujer hogareña, la imaginaba comiendo el lujosos restaurants o como el pidiendo servicio a la habitación pero no era así, Ada se había vuelto toda una mujer de hogar desde el nacimiento de Scott, toda una madre ante la protección y amor que le daba al pequeño hijo de ambos, termino de cocinar y Leon fue por Scott quien jugaba en el cuarto, todos tomaron asiento y comenzaron a degustar la cena preparada por la pelinegra.

_**-Scott, di buenas noches debes ir a dormir-**_ dijo Wong tras que todos terminaran de comer.

_**-Pero no me quiero ir a dormir-**_ dijo cruzando sus brazos enojado y frunciendo el seño, era la copia exacta de Leon, de eso no había duda, no solo en lo físico ya que a pesar de haber ganado la batalla no gano la guerra contra Ada, fácilmente se rindió ante la mujer de ojos verdosos.

_**-Te irás a dormir-**_ dijo seriamente y mirándolo de la misma manera.

_**-Está bien, Buenas noches Baba-**_ lo abrazo y Leon le beso la frente después de mover algunos mechones rubios que cubrían esta.

_**-Buenas noches, Scott-**_ le dijo sonriendo.

Ada se levanto y tomo en brazos al pequeño, camino con él hasta el baño, ahí lo bajo y el pequeño se fue a lavar los dientes cuando termino caminaron hasta el cuarto en donde Ada le cambio las ropas por un pijama y lo llevo hasta la cama en donde el niño se acostó rápidamente y tras acurrucarse y que su madre lo tapara con las sabanas de tono azul, tras esto beso la frente del pequeño que solo sonrió.

_**-Buenas noches, guapo-**_ y camino de regreso pero para su sorpresa no encontró a Leon, camino hacia el comedor y tampoco estaban los trastes sucios, por lo cual lógicamente se dirigió hacia la cocina en donde sonaba el agua correr y ahí estaba, se había quitado sus guantes, arremangado sus mangas y estaba lavando los platos.

_**-Hey-**_ Leon rápidamente la miro _**–No es necesario déjalo-**_

_**-Déjame ayudarte en algo-**_ dijo mientras continuaba limpiando los platos, Ada rápidamente se acerco y le tomo las manos.

_**-Te dije que te dejaras, ahora hazme caso-**_ le dijo sin ninguna expresión alguna en su rostro.

_**-¡Baba!-**_ se escucho el grito del pequeño proveniente del cuarto, rápidamente y asustados corrieron al cuarto, al entrar en este ambos se calmaron pero miraron seriamente al pequeño se encontraba sentado sobre la cama mirando fijamente a la pareja.

_**-Scott-**_ dijo seriamente Ada.

_**-Nos asustaste-**_ dijo Leon poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Ada calmándola.

_**-Quiero que baba se quede conmigo**_ _**hasta que me duerma-**_ se defendió el pequeño rápidamente.

_**-Está bien-**_ dijo el hombre que solo le sonrió y camino hacia el.

_**-Yo iré a terminar de ordenar-**_ dijo dándose vuelta y caminando de regreso a la cocina, termino de ordenar ahí y la sala lo que le tomo algunos minutos pero al volver al cuarto de Scott se detuvo, Leon se encontraba acostado junto a su hijo, ambos durmiendo plácidamente mientras abrazaba al otro rubio, aunque este estaba acostado se notaba que era de una forma incomoda ya que la cama de Scott era muy pequeña por lo cual lenta y silenciosamente se acerco hacia la cama, se inclino lo suficiente como para que su boca quedara cerca del oído del agente.

_**-Leon, despierta-**_ susurro lo suficiente como para que el despertara –Hey guapo, despierta-

Insistió pero al parecer el agente no reaccionaba a nada, lentamente lo meció pero nada, sonrió de lado, era un pequeño, a pesar de ser un hombre maduro y serio tenía su lado infantil aun y eso era lo que le atraía la atención a la espía, de manera lenta y cariñosa acaricio la rubia cabellera de Scott y después la de Leon quien aun dormitaba.

_**-Hey guapo-**_ lo movió un poco más fuerte y dándole suaves palmaditas en el rostro.

_**-¿Mmm… que sucede?-**_ pregunto medio dormido.

_**-Vamos, te quedaste dormido-**_ Leon asintió y lentamente se levanto cuidadosamente evitando despertar al niño, tras esto ambos salieron del cuarto, Leon de los últimos y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta Ada tomo la mano de él que sujetaba el picaporte. _**–No la cierro-**_

_**-¿Por qué?-**_ pregunto ante su reacción y soltando el picaporte.

_**-Si sucede algo debo llevármelo rápidamente-**_ explico soltando la mano de él. _**-¿Te quedaras?-**_

_**-¿Me dejaras?-**_ le pregunto levantando una ceja y sonriendo.

_**-Si quieres vete-**_ dijo abriendo la puerta de su cuarto y entrando en esta.

_**-Mujeres- **_dijo al ver la actitud que tomaba a veces Ada, la siguió y pudo ver como entraba por una puerta, solo fueron unos segundos ya que salió con un pijama en mano y lo miro.

_**-¿Te quedaras a mirar o qué?- **_le pregunto.

_**-Me quedare- **_sonrió.

_**-Claro a eso respondes y a lo otro no- **_lo miro seriamente _**–Mejor cierra la puerta-**_

Leon hizo caso y la cerro evitando meter ruido para no despertar al pequeño que dormitaba en el otro cuarto, Ada simplemente camino hasta dejar el pijama sobre la cama y sin pudor alguno se comenzó a desvestir, no le importaba Leon la conocía y no sentía vergüenza al estar junto a él, tras sacarse la falda y la ropa interior se puso un pequeño pantalón de seda roja cosa que causo algo de gracia por parte de Leon y es que jamás había visto a Ada sin algo rojo, después se saco la blusa y su sostén para tomar la delgada polera de la misma tela que el pantalón y solamente de tiras.

_**-Hace frio, ¿no crees?, estamos en pleno diciembre y no tienes frio- **_dijo ante el atuendo que vestía su dama para dormir.

_**-El maldito calentamiento global produjo que no nevara así que no me preocupo- **_dijo sonriendo y es que a pesar de ser plena época de invierno era escasa la nieve que había caído sobre la ciudad por lo cual vestía cosas simples, tan simples que llamaron la total atención del hombre que absorto la miraba_**. –Son los resultados de amamantar-**_

_**-Yo no- **_intento decir pero los nervios se apoderaron rápidamente de él, Ada solo sonrió.

_**-No tengo ropa de hombre así que arréglatelas- **_dijo removiendo las sabanas de la cama.

_**-Lo hare-**_ respondió _**-¿Me dejaras dormir contigo?-**_

_**-¿Por qué no?- **_dijo haciendo una mueca con su boca en señal de despreocupación _**–Hemos dormido juntos antes-**_

_**-Te ibas antes de que despertara- **_interrumpió.

_**-Pero aun así dormía junto a ti un rato- **_se defendió _**–Además el sofá no es lugar y junto a Scott te lastimaras la espalda.**_

_**-Está bien, no lo discuto-**_ dijo sonriendo.

_**-Está bien, acuéstate iré a apagar las luces-**_ dijo pasando por al lado del agente y saliendo del cuarto, camino hasta la sala y cerró la puerta con llave, apago las luces de ahí, la cocina, el comedor y por último el pasillo, al llegar a su cuarto pudo ver como Leon se encontraba recostado en la cama vistiendo solamente sus pantalones. -_**Dormirás incomodo con ese pantalón-**_

_**-¿Quieres que me lo quite?-**_ sonrió picaronamente.

_**-No de esa manera, ahora no-**_ dijo sonriendo de igual manera _**–Duerme con bóxers ya lo has hecho antes-**_

_**-Está bien-**_ dijo levantándose y sacándose así los pantalones ante una Ada que solo le sonreía, tras quedar solamente en ropa interior se acostó nuevamente, Ada solo lo miro por unos segundos y apago la luz para caminar hacia la cama en la cual se acostó junto a Leon quien la abrazo rápidamente a una Ada quien apenas se había acostado, la ojijade quedo dándole la espalda a león quien apoyo su mentón sobre el hombre descubierto de ella el cual beso suavemente para volver a apoyarse.

_**-Leon-**_ el hizo un ruido con su boca preguntando "¿Qué?" _**–No tengas tanta confianza-**_

_**-La tendré siempre contigo-**_ dijo sonriendo mientras abrazaba aun más el delgado abdomen de la mujer que solo negó con la cabeza y se acomodo -_**¿Ada?-**_

_**-¿Qué sucede?-**_ le pregunto con sus ojos cerrados.

_**-Te amo-**_ susurro en el oído de Ada quien se estremeció, volteo lentamente haciendo que él se separara un poco y volviera a abrazarla.

_**-Leon…-**_ se quedo en silencio por unos minutos y suspiro _**–Te amo-**_

_**-Te costo decirlo-**_ dijo sonriendo.

_**-No mates el momento, idiota-**_ dijo besando suavemente los labios y después para bajar por el algo moreno cuello de él y terminar ocultado su rostro en el hueco.

Tras un rato de leves caricias ambos se quedaron dormidos de esa manera, no se movieron ni un centímetro, ambos se sentían por fin, cómodos y tranquilos.

La semana paso rápido, Leon había preparado la casa que había heredado de sus padres, había solicitado el cambio de apellido de Scott y había aclarado algunas cosas con Hunnigan quien además de sermonearlo por el hecho de tener un hijo desconocido hasta hace una semana también le había ocultado quien era la madre enojando a su compañera.

Ada en cambio siguió con su rutina, interrumpida por pequeños momentos en que Leon la abrazaba o besaba sin previo aviso, habían empacado todo y los Ming también, ese día debían mandar las primeras cosas con la mudanza, se iría el matrimonio y pasado mañana se irían ellos. A medio día durante el almuerzo Leon recibió una llamada de una antigua amiga.

_**-Claire, no creo poder ir a la fiesta- **_dijo Leon quien se encontraba parado en la sala mirando a través del muro separador* a su familia.

(Vean las imágenes en mi página de facebook)

_**[-Vamos, debes venir, lo prometiste el año pasado no viniste-**_ insistió la pelirroja.]

_**-Estaba en una misión- **_se defendió el rubio.

_**[-Leon, debes venir-**_ Claire insistía con la invitación hacia su amigo.]

_**-Bueno pero digamos que tendrías que poner dos platos más-**_ dijo mirando a Ada quien rápidamente reacciono y se levanto acercándose a ambos.

_**-Ni se te ocurra-**_ dijo amenazadoramente.

_**-Hey-**_ iba a hablar pero la mirada de Ada lo intimido.

_**-No-**_ dijo fría y cortamente.

_**[-¿Dijiste algo?-**_ pregunto Claire al otro lado del teléfono.]

_**-No, nada Claire, iré con dos personas, ¿no te molesta?-**_ dijo sonriéndole a la enojada Wong.

_**[-¿Una novia?, por fin-**_ bufo la Redfield.]

_**-No es una novia-**_ le dijo a la ojiazul asustando a Ada, rápidamente descifro lo que intentaba decir.

_**-Scott-**_ susurro.

_**[-¿Es tu novia misteriosa y súper secreta?-**_ pregunto bufándose y es que como su amiga sabia de la existencia de esta misteriosa mujer que sin saberlo era nada más y nada menos que Ada Wong.]

_**-Claire-**_ dijo seriamente

_**[-Esta bien, pondré otros platos-]**_

_**-Está bien, adiós-**_ dijo despidiéndose

_**[-Adiós, nos vemos-**_ se despidió.]

_**-Sí, nos vemos-**_ y finalizo la llamada cortándola.

_**-¡No iré!-**_ grito rápidamente tras que la llamada finalizara llamando la atención de Scott quien se encontraba comiendo en la sala.

_**-Ada, por favor- **_dijo agarrando el brazo de ella quien se había volteado para irse.

_**-No- **_insistió

_**-Entonces iré con Scott solamente.**_- dijo atrayéndola hacia él.

_**-Claro y llegaras diciendo que tienes un hijo que conociste hace una semana, de una espía a la cual, en especial Chris, todos odian, eres guapo pero distraído-**_ dijo seriamente.

_**-Ada-**_

_**-Leon, no iremos-**_ dijo zafándose del agarre y caminando hacia la cocina.

_**-Ellos lo entenderán-**_ intento decir pero rápidamente se volteo.

_**-No Leon no lo harán-**_ dijo seriamente poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas.

_**-Al menos déjame llevar a Scott-**_ dijo mirando de reojo al pequeño que atento miraba desde su puesto.

_**-Siempre pasa Navidad con los Ming-**_ explico caminando de nuevo hacia la cocina y sacando un vaso del mueble.

_**-Solo iré a la cena, jamás me quedo a los regalos-**_ explico caminando hacia ella.

_**-Leon-**_ lo miro seriamente, su preocupación era obvia, abrió la llave del agua y lleno el vaso.

_**-Ada, por favor solo será un rato-**_ Ada simplemente se tomo el vaso al seco y lo miro.

_**-Leon, no es buena idea-**_ fue lo único que dijo.

_**-Helena vendrá por mí ya que mi auto está en casa, y eso queda a las afueras de Washington- -Ada por favor-**_

_**-Mamá, quiero ir-**_ dijo el pequeño que se había acercado parándose junto a su padre.

_**-Por dios, ¿tú también?-**_ el pequeño solo sonrío _**-¿Es que acaso ustedes no pueden ser un diferente en algún aspecto?-**_

_**-Mamá-**_ insistió el pequeño.

_**-Ada-**_ Leon lo imito.

_**-Leon pareces un niño suplicándome igual que Scott-**_ dijo cruzando sus brazos.

_**-Solo será un rato-**_ insistía Ada.

_**-Mamá-**_ dijo haciendo pucherito.

_**-Por dios, está bien, vayan-**_ dijo enojada, seria y molesta, ambos tenían algún poder sobre ella ya que se rindió fácilmente cosa que la enojo _**-Pero volverán antes de las doce-**_

_**-Igual que cenicienta-**_ se burlo Scott quien recibió la hostil mirada de su madre cosa que lo hizo callar-

-Está bien pero no dirás nada sobre mí, o sabrán que estoy en América y me querrán capturar- dijo enojada caminando hacia el comedor, ambos rubios la siguieron y se sentaron frente a ella.

_**-Tus papeles están limpios, ¿no?-**_ Ada lo miro y asintió _**-Entonces no hay problema-**_

_**-Leon-**_ dijo tomando el servicio.

_**-No diré nada-**_ dijo sonriendo.

Continuaron comiendo y tras esto rápidamente pasaron los dos días que le quedaban en esa casa, la familia se mudo a la casa de los Kennedy en donde los esperaba el matrimonio Ming, no era una casa* muy pequeña que digamos, rápidamente arreglaron sus cosas y terminaron de adornar la casa, Leon salió temprano junto al pequeño a comprar los obsequios y así pasaron los tres días, Navidad había llegado y tenían que ir a la cena, Ada vistió al pequeño quien salió junto a su padre que se despidió de la enojada Ada con un beso francés, cosa que asqueo al pequeño que saco la lengua y salió de la casa para esperar a su padre en el auto.

(*Ya la hice en los sims, le sacare las fotos y la subiré a mi pag. de facebook)

Tras unos minutos de viaje llegaron a la residencia Redfield, saco los obsequios del maletero y camino con el niño tomado de la mano, se paro frente a la puerta y el pequeño se paro atrás de él, golpeo la puerta y tras unos segundos Claire la abrió y rápidamente lo saludo.

_**-Leon, viniste-**_ dijo Claire abrazando a Leon gesto que no le agrado mucho al pequeño que se encontraba parado atrás de las piernas del agente.

_**-Sí, bueno me asusto la idea de no venir-**_ dijo sonriendo nervioso tras que la pelirroja dejara de abrazarlo.

_**-¿Y quién es este pequeño, Leon?-**_ pregunto Claire colocándose a la altura del pequeño mientras le sonreía.

_**-Bueno-**_ hizo una pausa y tomo aire, resulto más difícil de lo que había pensado _**-El es mi hijo-**_

Fin del capítulo V

**ADELANTO:**

**Secreto VI**

"**Navidad época de familias, regalos y… sorpresas"**

**Espero que les haya gustado y mínimo dejen un review porque me sentiré mal :( estuve mucho tiempo escribiéndolo y avanzando lo más rápido posible para publicarlo lo más rápido posible D:**

**¡Y bueno eso cuídense mucho!**

**Un gran abrazo y adiós**

**~Asuka Dattebayo!**

PD: ME REGALARON CELULAR NUEVO HACI QUE ACTUALIZARE MAS RAPIDO Y CUANDO ESTE EN VACACIONES XD… aun así no dejare el anterior *-* mi fiel compañero de leseo y escrituras a altas horas de la madrugada además soporto todo lo que le hice durante dos años de caídas contra el suelo, el agua y incluso una vez lo lance de la escalera y contra la pared y sigue vivo._. Y ahora que lo recuerdo se cayó desde el segundo piso de mi colegio xDD…

PD: Es **Nokia** eso lo explica todo :)

PD 2: Inner: a la loca de Asuka se le fueron las ideas a mitad de texto :)

PD 3: No creo que suba capitulo el viernes… y pasare el año nuevo en Viña del Mar (Chile) así que no creo que alcance a subir el capitulo así que FELIZ AÑO NUEVO (adelantado :3)


	6. EDADES NO ES CAPITULO EDITADO

¡Hola queridos y confundidos lectores!

Bueno queridos lectores subo de nuevo este texto para aclarar las edades…

Sinceramente me enrede sola u.u

¡PERO ARREGLE TODO :D!

**Leon S. Kennedy**

**1998/ **21 años (residente vil 2)

**2004/ **27 años (Resident Evil 4)

**2008/ **32 años: (1 mes después de su cumpleaños nace Scott)

**2010/ **34 años (Resident Evil: Damnation) Scott tiene 2 años

**2013/ **36 años (Resident Evil 6) Scott tiene 4 años

**2014/** 38 años (capitulo 5, 6 y quizás cuantos mas xD) Scott tiene 5 años

**Ada Wong:**

**1998/ **22 años (RE2)

**2004/ **28 años (RE4)

**2008/ **33 años (nacimiento de Scott 1 mes antes de su cumpleaños)

**2010/ **35 años (RE:Damnation) Scott tiene 2 años.

**2013/ **37 años (RE6) Scott tiene 4 años

**2014/** 39 años (capitulo 5, 6 y quizás cuantos mas xD) Scott tiene 5 años

**Cumpleaños: (inventados)**

**Leon:** Julio

**Ada:** agosto

**Scott:** Septiembre

Espero que entiendan y en un rato mas subo el nuevo capítulo…

_~Asuka Dattebayo!_


	7. Navidad época de F,R y secretos

•**Comentario de la autora: **

Bueno un este es el ultimo fic del 2012 ya que es el único día que puedo subir el fic ya que me iré a Viña del mar (Chile) a pasar las fiestas de Año nuevo por lo cual no me podre conectar y bueno no hay continuaciones hasta el próximo año xD

••**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2013••**

(Adelantado )

¡Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo!

Espero que les gustara el capitulo anterior y bueno ahora les dejo el capitulo que era para navidad pero bueeeeno, los problemas técnicos no me permitieron subirlo antes… contestare todo al final del capítulo.

•**Fanfic:** "Secreto"

•**Capitulo:** 6

•**Título:** "Navidad época de familias, regalos y… sorpresas"

•**Rating:** T

•**Advertencias:** e.e no hay advertencias.

•**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen… estos son de total propiedad de Capcom y sus respectivos creadores, hago uso de estos solo para entretenimiento y no con fines lucrativos, solo son de mi propiedad la trama, el matrimonio Ming y el pequeño Scott son de mi propiedad.

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

_Capitulo anterior:_

Tras unos minutos de viaje llegaron a la residencia Redfield, saco los obsequios del maletero y camino con el niño tomado de la mano, se paro frente a la puerta y el pequeño se paro atrás de él, golpeo la puerta y tras unos segundos Claire la abrió y rápidamente lo saludo.

_**-Leon, viniste-**_ dijo Claire abrazando a Leon gesto que no le agrado mucho al pequeño que se encontraba parado atrás de las piernas del agente.

_**-Sí, bueno me asusto la idea de no venir-**_ dijo sonriendo nervioso tras que la pelirroja dejara de abrazarlo.

_**-¿Y quién es este pequeño, Leon?-**_ pregunto Claire colocándose a la altura del pequeño mientras le sonreía.

_**-Bueno-**_ hizo una pausa y tomo aire, resulto más difícil de lo que había pensado _**-El es mi hijo-**_

_Continua:_

_**-¿Tu, tu hijo?-**_ dijo sorprendida levantando rápidamente la mirada hacia el rubio _**-¿Cómo, cuándo?-**_

_**-Es una larga historia- **_dijo seriamente haciéndose a un lado para que el pequeño fuera más visible aun, poso su mano sobre la rubia cabellera.

_**-Bueno, pasen-**_ dijo sonriéndole al pequeño que miraba extrañado a la amiga de su padre quien le extendió la mano invitándolo a pasar_**–Ven-**_

_**-Ve-**_ le dijo Leon al pequeño rubio que miraba a su padre pidiendo permiso, al recibirlo sonrió y tomo la mano de la pelirroja, quien sin dejar de sonreírle entro seguida de Leon quien solo miraba nervioso la escena y es que Ada si tenía razón, después de todo se lo advirtió toda la semana y él como siempre tan testarudo no hizo caso, ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared ya que si se equivocaba en las palabras que usaría para explicar esa extraña sorpresa Ada de seguro lo mataría y si omitía mucha información seria Claire.

_**-Chris, ¿puedes servir un plato para niño?-**_ pregunto Claire quien había llegado a la sala y había tomado asiento junto al pequeño quien se había sentado sobre un gran sofá de tonalidad oscura frente a otro símil, en el centro una mesa de té, y frente a todo en un rincón un árbol de navidad que tenía una gran cantidad de regalos y adornos, Leon estaba parado junto a este dejando los regalos a los pies del pino sintético.

_**-¿Para niño?-**_ dijo saliendo de la cocina acompañado de Jill*, pero al ver al pequeño rápidamente se detuvo, Jill en cambio camino hacia el pequeño y se sentó al otro lado de este, le extendió la mano y el pequeño afirmo la suya.

_(En realidad Claire y Jill nunca se han conocido en persona y no sé realmente que sucedió con ambas así que aquí están presentes como si se conocieran hace mucho)_

_**-Hola, me llamo Jill-**_ lo saludo sonriente.

_**-Hola, mi nombre es Scott Wo- Kennedy-**_ dijo rápidamente cambiando su apellido y sonrió al ver a la castaña que con una sonrisa se había sentado junto a e.

_**-Hola Chris-**_ saludo haciendo un gesto el agente sin moverse de su lugar.

_**-¿Quién es él, de donde lo conoces?-**_ pregunto dijo acercándose al rubio que miraba algo asustado al hermano de su amiga.

_**-Usted es el señor policía-**_ dijo Scott al reconocer al agente de la BSAA.

_**-¿Lo conoces?-**_ pregunto Leon al pequeño que era fijamente observado por ambas mujeres.

_**-Así es, es el señor de la heladería-**_ dijo sonriendo, su inocencia estaba más que plasmada en esa gesto embozada en sus labios.

_**-Tiene buena memoria-**_ susurro el agente de la BSAA _**-¿Y Leon me dirás quien es él?-**_

_**-El es mi hijo-**_ tanto el hombre de ojos grises como la agente Valentine estaban completamente sorprendidos y atónitos.

_**-¿Tu hijo?-**_ pregunto nuevamente intentando confirmar lo que le había dicho el hombre de ojos azulados.

_**-Sí, bueno hablaremos de eso después-**_ dijo intentando evadir el tema debido a la atenta mirada de su pequeño hijo.

_**-Está bien, ¿Scott te gusta el arroz?-**_ pregunto el hombre mirando ahora al pequeño, el cual solo asintió sonriendo _**–Esta bien preparare algo para ti con carne-**_

El niño solo sonrió de igual manera que lo hacia su padre y bajo del sofá para caminar hacia donde se encontraba su padre a quien abrazo, Leon se inclino lo suficiente como para tomarlo en brazos y lo levanto.

_**-¿Y sherry?-**_ pregunto al no ver la presencia de la rubia en la casa.

_**-Viene en camino-**_ respondió Claire levantándose y acercándose a su antiguo compañero de sobrevivencias._** –Y dime Scott, ¿Cuántos años tienes?-**_

_**-Tengo cinco años-**_ dijo sonriendo.

_**- Cinco-**_ susurro y mentalmente saco la cuenta _**–Y dime, ¿Cómo es tu papá es bueno?-**_

_**-Si-**_ respondió con un tono infantil e inocente mientras sonreía._**-Papá-**_

_**-¿Qué sucede Scott?-**_ le pregunto ante el llamado de atención de parte de su hijo.

_**-Leon se quedo en el auto-**_ dijo haciendo una mueca.

_**-Iré por el-**_ dijo bajándolo_** –Claire-**_

_**-No te preocupes yo lo veré-**_ dijo sonriendo y el hombre de ojos azules camino hacia el exterior de la casa en dirección hacia su auto._**-Y dime Leon, ¿Con quién vives?-**_

_**-Mi baba dijo que no debo responder nada sin que él esté presente-**_ dijo mirando atentamente el árbol.

_**-¿Baba?-**_ se pregunto a si misma casi en un susurro.

_**-Yo también tengo un árbol así-**_ dijo sonriendo.

_**-Inteligente-**_ susurro ante la anterior respuesta del pequeño hijo de su amigo _**–Ven, vamos a ayudar en la cocina-**_

_**-Mi mamá no me deja entrar a la cocina-**_ dijo instintivamente.

_**-¿Tu mamá?-**_ pregunto mirándolo.

_**-Sí, mi mamá dijo que no debo entrar a la cocina-**_ dijo haciendo una mueca de niño pequeño debido a la prohibición.

_**-Bueno entonces vamos a ver tele-**_ dijo sonriendo el niño rápidamente asintió y tomo la mano de Claire quien lo llevo a la otra sala en donde se encontraba la Televisión y otros sillones. Leon saco el peluche de la parte trasera del auto así también una pequeña mochila, saco su celular y llamo a Ada.

_**-Hola, guapo-**_ contesto la pelinegra.

_**-Hola, Ada-**_ dijo con un tono tan típico de él.

_**-¿Y me dirás como esta mi hijo?-**_ le pregunto mientras se sentaba sobre uno de los sofás de su casa.

_**-Nuestro hijo está bien-**_ dijo recalcando la palabra nuestro mientras sonreía inconscientemente _**–Créeme que Claire no lo dejara tranquilo durante toda la noche-**_

_**-Bueno no será toda la noche ya que deben volver temprano, ¿Lo recuerdas?-**_ dijo cruzando sus piernas y apoyando su espalda en el respaldo.

_**-Lo sé, no te desobedeceré jamás, no quiero terminar castigado como Scott-**_ dijo casi riendo mientras hacía referencia a los castigos que aplicaba al pequeño ya que para el pequeño no ver su programa de televisión favorito era una tortura.

_**-Bah, que gracioso-**_ dijo de manera seria _**–Ya no dejes a nuestro hijo solo, te llamare en un rato-**_

_**-Está bien, nos vemos, cuídate volveré temprano-**_ dijo tomando la copa de vino que estaba en el mueble junto al sofá.

_**-Bueno si Scott se queda dormido temprano te daré tu regalo-**_ dijo de manera picara-

_**-Me tendrás antes de las diez en casa-**_ dijo de igual manera y Ada simplemente le cortó. Se aseguro de que todo estuviera cerrado y le puso el seguro a la puerta del auto, iba de regreso a la casa cuando escucho el llamado de cierta joven rubia que pronunciaba su nombre desde el otro lado de la calle.

_**-Sherry-**_ dijo sorprendido al ver como la rubia se bajaba del auto e iba hacia el maletero de este.

_**-Leon, por favor ayúdame-**_ dijo sonriendo.

_**-Está bien-**_ dijo caminando hacia el otro lado de la calle, saludo a Sherry y la ayudo a llevar las cosas sin soltar la patita del oso de pelaje amarillo.

_**-¿Qué es ese peluche?-**_ pregunto al ver el osito de felpa que llevaba Leon.

_**-Entremos-**_ dijo evadiendo el tema, la agente solo asintió y cerró el auto, ambos caminaron en dirección al hogar mientras llevaban las diversas bolsas y cajas de los obsequios que llevaba la rubia a los demás. Jill abrió la puerta tras oír los golpes contra este producido por el llamado de Sherry quien golpeo la puerta, ambos entraron y dejaron las cosas a los pies del árbol de navidad.

_**-¿Dónde están?-**_ le pregunto Leon a Jill al ver que no estaba ni su hijo ni su amiga en la sala.

_**-En el salón de la TV-**_ respondió saludando a Sherry quien después se dirigió rápidamente hacia la cocina para saludar al mayor de los Redfield, tras esto volvió y camino junto a él Kennedy hacia el salón, al llegar los ojos de tono verde claro de Sherry solo vieron como el pequeño de cabello rubio y ojos verdes corría en dirección hacia león y abrazaba las piernas de este.

_**-¿Y Leon?-**_ le pregunto el pequeño, su padre le entrego el osito de peluche y rápidamente el niño lo abrazo.

_**-Hola, pequeño-**_ se acerco la joven Birkin hacia el niño y se ponía de cuclillas a la altura de el _**-¿Cómo te llamas?-**_

_**-Yo soy Scott Kennedy-**_ los ojos de Sherry se abrieron casi como platos, su rostro expresaba su sorpresa que en realidad era indescriptible, levanto la mirada y vio como su antiguo tutor miraba al pequeño atentamente.

_**-¿Eres hijo de Leon?-**_ le pregunto curiosa, el pequeño asintió levemente mientras sonreía nervioso _**–Eres muy lindo-**_

_**-Gracias-**_ le dijo a la sonriente agente.

_**-¿Helena vendrá?-**_ pregunto Sherry mirando hacia arriba al hombre caucásico junto a ella.

_**-No lo sé, no me llamo-**_ respondió _**–Scott, iré con Chris tu quédate con ellas, ¿Está bien?-**_

_**-Está bien-**_ dijo el pequeño, Sherry se levanto y tomo la mano del pequeño y lo llevo hasta donde el sillón en el cual aun estaba sentada Claire. Leon iba camino a la cocina pero cuando iba pasando por la sala los golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención.

_**-Yo voy-**_ dijo caminando hasta la puerta, al abrirla pudo ver a nada más y nada menos que Helena Harper, Rebecca Chambers*, Sheva Alomar, Barry Burton**, junto a su familia y Ángela Miller.

(*/**: Bueno… no sabía a quién mas poner mi imaginación se acaba de ir.)

_**-Hola, Leon viniste-**_ dijo sonriente Helena ya que le incomodaba la idea de estar ahí sola ya que no tenía mucha unión a los demás y se sentía rara.

_**-Sí, bueno Claire me amenazo la última vez que no vine**_- dijo sonriendo nervioso, todos pasaron y tras saludarse salió Chris de la cocina junto a Jill.

_**-Hola, Leon-**_ dijo sonriendo Ángela de una manera cariñosa y es que hace mucho que no lo veía, lo cual produjo un extraño sentimiento en ella.

_**-Hola Ángela-**_ dijo sonriéndole.

_**-Bueno, ahora que llegaron todos tomen asiento en el comedor-**_ dijo sonriendo la ojigris. Todos asintieron y tras dejar los regalos caminaron hacia el comedor.

_**-Yo iré por las chicas-**_ dijo Leon caminando hacia el salón en donde se encontraban sus amigas junto a su hijo. _**–Está listo-**_

_**-Bueno, vamos Scott-**_ dijo sonriendo Sherry tomándolo en brazos de manera efusiva.

_**-Tendrás que cuidarlo mucho, a Sherry le encanto-**_ dijo sonriendo Claire al ver como la rubia jugaba con el pequeño.

_**-Bueno, mejor vamos a sentarnos o Chris vendrá por nosotros-**_ la pelirroja asintió y los cuatros fueron hasta el comedor, al entrar todas las miradas se posaron sobre el pequeño que estaba en brazos de Birkin, Jill le señalo su puesto a Leon y este tomo asiento, sin antes sentar a su hijo junto a él y sherry tomo asiento junto al pequeño, Chris estaba a la cabeza de la mesa a su lado derecho Jill, Helena, Ángela, y Barry junto a su familia y del otro lado Claire, Leon, Scott, Sherry, Rebecca y Sheeva.

_**-Bueno comamos-**_ dijo Jill intentando que dejaran de ver al pequeño, tras esto hicieron lo que tradicionalmente se hace durante la cena, comieron entre charlas y miradas curiosas dirigidas al pequeño que hablaba con la rubia.

_**-Leon se que todos te lo quieren preguntar y bueno**_- miro a Helena quien miraba curiosa al pequeño _**-¿Quién es ese niño?-**_

_**-El…-**_ miro al pequeño quien jugaba con Sherry _**–El es Scott, mi hijo-**_

_**-¿Hijo?-**_ dijo sorprendida y triste Ángela, todos habían quedado en un shock aun peor que el de los hermanos Redfield y Jill.

_**-¿Cómo, cuando, donde y quien es la madre?-**_ pregunto sorprendida Rebecca y a la vez emocionada ya que conocía a Leon desde que Claire comenzó a hacer las reuniones y eran muy amigos.

_**-Bueno, Sherry, ¿por qué no llevas a Scott a jugar?-**_ le dijo a la ojiverde que solo sonrió asintiendo.

_**-Sí, encantada- **_dijo bajándolo del asiento _**-Vamos, lindo-**_

_**-¿Chicas por qué no van con Sherry y el pequeño?-**_ dijo Barry mirando a sus hijas que solo asintieron y se levantaron, cuando ya se habían alejado lo suficiente comenzó el bombardeo de preguntas.

_**-¿Leon de verdad es tu hijo?-**_ le pregunto Helena mirándolo atentamente.

_**-Sí, no les estoy mintiendo-**_ dijo seriamente mientras tomaba un vaso de agua.

_**-¿Y nos explicaras como de pronto tuviste un hijo de cinco años?-**_ dijo mirando seriamente la pelirroja al rubio _**–Por que hace una semana hable contigo y no me dijiste nada-**_

_**-Te dije que vendría con alguien-**_ intento excusarse el agente ante la seria mirada de su amiga.

_**-Pensé que era una novia-**_ Ángela bajo su mirada y desvió esta hacia otra dirección _**–No un hijo-**_

_**-Yo hace una semana y media no sabía que tenía un hijo-**_ dijo Leon mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de la silla.

_**-¡Espera!-**_ dijo Claire rápidamente _**-¿Cómo no conocías a tu propio hijo?-**_

_**-Claire cálmate-**_ dijo Chris mirando a su hermana _**–Si le hablas de esa manera se asustara y no te dirá nada-**_

_**-Chris tiene razón, no nos dirá si lo presionamos, ¿no es así?-**_ dijo Jill intentando ayudar al pobre hombre que se comenzaba a cohibir por toda la situación.

_**-Así es-**_ dijo sonriendo algo nervioso.

_**-¿Y bueno nos dirás como es que no conocías a tu hijo?-**_ pregunto esta vez Helena.

_**-Bueno, su madre-**_ le costó llamar así a Ada pero si pronunciaba su nombre terminaría firmando su sentencia de muerte _**–No me lo conto, es mas lo descubrí cuando la fui a ver-**_

_**-¿Quién es su madre?-**_ pregunto Claire antes de volver a comer otro bocado de la comida.

_**-No les puedo decir, se lo prometí-**_ dijo seriamente.

_**-Ella jamás lo sabrá-**_ insistió Rebecca.

_**-No, o se llevara a Scott-**_ dijo aun con la expresión seria dominando su rostro, no le gusto la idea que se le paso por la mente y es que lo había hablado anteriormente con Ada.

"_Tú me nombras y yo me llevare a Scott, no pueden saberlo aun hasta estar segura de que no vendrán por mi" dijo seriamente tu mujer._

_**-La conocerán cuando sea apropiado-**_ dijo Leon tomando nuevamente el vaso que tenia bebida.

_**-¿Se lo llevara, acaso no vive contigo?-**_ pregunto Helena preocupada por la respuesta de su compañero.

_**-Si vive conmigo, pero solo desde hace unos días- **_respondió mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho y se apoyaba nuevamente contra el respaldo de la silla.

_**-¿Cómo lo tomo él?-**_ pregunto Sheeva.

_**-El- **_sonrió al recordar la emoción del pequeño _**-Mejor que todos, ella le decía que pronto me llevaría a casa, que me encontraba trabajando que por eso no estuve con él antes y ahora que regrese su emoción es grande-**_ respondió mirando a la morena.

_**-¡Baba!-**_ Claire miro al pequeño que acababa de entrar al comedor seguido de la joven Agente.

_**-¿Qué sucede Scott?-**_ le pregunto mirando a su pequeño hijo quien sonreía.

_**-¿Puede ir algún día la señorita Sherry a jugar a casa?-**_ pregunto mientras abrazaba aun mas al osito de felpa que sostenía entre sus brazos.

_**-Señorita sherry-**_ repitió esa frase que le causo algo de gracia, Ada sí que lo había educado de una manera muy peculiar _**–Si, claro llamare a Sherry para que vaya a jugar contigo algún día-**_

_**-Bueno, ya tienes el permiso volvamos-**_ dijo tomando la mano del niño el cual tomo rápidamente su mano y ambos caminaron de regreso.

_**-¿Qué significa Baba?-**_ le pregunto la ojiazul ante la repetitiva palabra del pequeño.

_**-Significa papá en Chino-**_ respondió el hombre tomando bebida nuevamente.

_**-¿Y qué le dirás a tu novia secreta sobre tu hijo**_?- le dijo sonriendo de manera burlona su antigua amiga, Leon al escuchar la pregunta se estremeció, por un momento olvido que ellos pensaban que él llevaba una relación con otra mujer que no resultaba ser nada más ni nada menos que la madre de su hijo, Ada Wong.

_**-Está feliz, créeme-**_ dijo cerrando sus ojos levemente para evitar la mirada confundida de su amiga. _**–Bueno cambiemos de tema, ¿Cómo les fue con el ataque a Venecia?-**_

Chris rápidamente entendió su incomodidad y nerviosismo por lo cual le respondió cambiando el tema, tras terminar de comer todos se dirigieron al salón y ahí continuaron hablando, esperaban las doce para abrir los regalos que habían traído por lo cual una charla los ayudaría a pasar el rato, Leon estaba hablando con Claire cuando el tono de su celular comenzó a sonar, Leon saco el celular y pudo ver como claramente decía "Ada".

_**-Discúlpenme, Scott ven un momento-**_ dijo levantándose y tomando al pequeño en brazos –Claire usare tu cuarto un momento-

_**-Está bien, no hay problema-**_ Leon solo sonrió y camino con el niño en brazos hasta el segundo piso que llevaba la escalera del pasillo, dio vuelta en el pasillo y entro al cuarto de su amiga, ya ahí contesto.

_**-Hola Ada-**_ saludo mientras sentaba al pequeño sobre la cama.

_**-Hola, guapo-**_ contesto Ada quien se encontraba cenando con la pareja Ming _**-¿Cómo están?-**_

_**-Bien, ya nos iremos danos un rato mas, Scott está siendo mimado, ¿No es así**_?- respondió a la vez preguntándole al pequeño que solo asintió con una amplia sonrisa embozada en sus labios.

_**-Bueno, el matrimonio Ming ya se fue a dormir así que me llamas para que baje a abrir-**_ dijo Ada.

_**-Está bien, no te preocupes querida-**_ el pequeño extendió su mano intentando que su padre le entregara el celular _**–Te daré con Scott-**_

_**-Está bien-**_ dijo de manera alegre, el Kennedy le entrego el móvil al pequeño.

_**-Mamá-**_ dijo sonriente el niño.

_**-¿Cómo estas, guapo?-**_

_**-Bien, me he portado muy bien-**_ dijo el niño mientras le sonreía a su padre.

_**-Bueno espero que te hayas comido todo-**_

_**-Sí, el señor Chris cocino arroz y carne para mí-**_ le respondió mientras miraba el amplio cuarto.

_**-Bueno, compórtate te espero en casa-**_

_**-Sí, mamá-**_ dijo sonriente _**–Adiós, te quiero mamá-**_

_**-Adiós, guapo yo también te quiero-**_ el pequeño le entrego nuevamente el celular a su padre y se bajo de la cama.

_**-Bueno, nos vemos-**_ continuo el agente estadounidense.

_**-Los espero, recuerda llega temprano-**_ el rubio sonrió inconscientemente_** – Leon-**_

_**-¿Qué sucede?-**_ pregunto volviendo en sí.

_**-Te amo-**_

_**- Yo también te amo-**_

_**-Bueno no nos pongamos cursis debo contarte algo cuando vuelvas-**_

_**-Está bien llegare**_ temprano -_**Adiós-**_

Ada corto y Leon guardo el celular para mirar a su hijo quien observaba atento las fotos que estaban colgadas en una de las paredes, camino hacia él y lo tomo en brazos el pequeño solo le regalo una gran sonrisa que dejaba a la vista casi todos sus dientes.

_**-Vamos, quiero jugar con la señorita Sherry-**_ dijo aun embozando esa sonrisa que le encantaba al Kennedy y es que ya la había visto antes, muy pocas veces pero lo suficiente como para enamorarlo y es que Ada sonreía igual y él había tenido el privilegio de ver tan peculiar sonrisa.

Ambos bajaron y regresaron al salón, ahí nuevamente comenzaron a hablar con los demás mientras Scott jugaba con las hijas de Barry y su nueva amiga Sherry, el padre de este se encontraba sentado hablando con Chris y Barry ambos algo alejados de las mujeres quienes hablaban cosas típicas de ellas por lo cual era tal distanciamiento. Sherry se había llevado a los niños al salón de la tv, las mujeres estaban en la sala y los hombres en la cocina, rápidamente pasó una hora y Claire apareció bajo el marco de la entrada a la cocina.

_**-Hey Leon-**_ el susodicho la miro _**–Scott se quedo dormido, ¿Lo llevo a mi cuarto?-**_

_**-No, gracias ya es hora de que me vaya-**_ dijo levantándose de la silla.

_**-¿Qué?, pero si no hemos abierto los regalos-**_ dijo Claire haciendo una mueca de disgusto mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre sus senos.

_**-Prometí que volvería temprano en especial si Scott se quedaba dormido-**_ dijo mientras le daba la mano a Barry despidiéndose.

_**-Está bien, no interferiré solo si traes a Scott a comer uno de estos días-**_ dijo sonriendo.

_**-Está bien-**_ suspiro _**-¿Me prestas algo para cubrirlo?-**_

_**-Claro, dame un momento Chris ayúdalo con las cosas-**_ dijo volteando y regresando por donde había llegado.

_**-Ese niño se gano a las chicas muy rápido-**_ dijo Barry sonriendo casi orgulloso del hijo de su amigo.

_**-No lo digas fuerte me mataran si te llegan a escuchar- dijo**_ con un tono nervioso mientras pensaba en lo que podía llegar a hacerle su amada de rojo si llegaba a escuchar cometarios como ese.

_**-Bueno vamos-**_ dijo el mayor de los Redfield golpeando la espalda de Leon con su palma.

_**-Adiós Barry-**_ dijo y camino junto a Chris hacia la sala.

_**-¿Te vas Leon?-**_ le pregunto Jill levantándose.

_**-Así es, Scott se quedo dormido debo llevármelo-**_ explico mientras se despedía de las mujeres

_**-Bueno déjame pasarte los regalos que son tuyos- **_dijo acercándose al árbol _**–Chris-**_

_**-ya voy- **_dijo acercándose hacia Valentine. Camino hacia la sala en donde se encontraba su hijo junto con los demás, al entrar pudo ver como su pequeño de ojos símiles a los de su madre yacía dormido entre los brazos de Sherry quien se encontraba sentada sobre el gran sofá sosteniendo a el hijo de su antiguo tutor. El rubio agente solo le sonrió y se acerco, evitando despertarlo tomo entre sus brazos al pequeño y lo cargo.

_**-Leon- **_lo llamo Claire este volteo a verla y rápidamente su pelirroja amiga cubrió al pequeño con una manta. _**–Chris te llevara hasta el auto, el te lleva las otras cosas-**_

_**-Bueno y gracias Claire por la invitación- **_dijo sonriendo.

_**-De nada, pero recuerda regresar con este encantador pequeño- **_dijo dándole un suave beso sobre la mejilla a Scott evitando despertarlo.

_**-Claro- **_dijo acomodando al pequeño entre sus brazos_** –Adiós Moira y Poly.-**_

_**-Adiós, señor Leon- **_dijeron sonriendo ambas hermanas.

_**-Adiós Sherry- **_se despidió.

_**-Adiós, Leon nos vemos- **_dijo acariciando la rubia cabellera del pequeño _**–Recuerda que iré a visitarte-**_

_**-Lo sé, te llamare- **_se despidió y salió junto a Chris quien cargaba los regalos, la mochila y el pequeño osito de felpa. Chris abrió el auto y mientras Leon acomodaba al pequeño Kennedy en la silla para niños el guardaba las cosas en el maletero, cerro este evitando hacer ruido y se fue a despedir de Leon.

_**-Bueno espero que andes por aquí pronto- **_dijo dándole un abrazo típico de hombre y la mano.

_**-Si lo hare, espero que puedan ir a casa pronto-**_

_**-Bueno mejor tu ve a casa, debes regresar antes de que su madre se enoje, ¿no es así?- **_el agente sonrió nervioso y abrió la puerta de la camioneta.

_**-Así es, prometí volver temprano- **_dijo entrando al auto.

_**-Leon- **_el agente lo miro rápidamente ante la pronunciación de su nombre _**-Es Ada, ¿no es así?-**_

_**-¡¿Qué?!- **_dijo sorprendido y asustado a la vez

_**-La madre de Scott- **_reafirmo sus palabras y Leon ahora sí que no podía respirar.

_**-No, ella no- **_intento decir pero rápidamente fue interrumpido.

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

•**Próximo capitulo: **"Una visita inesperada y los celos de Ada"

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

•**Comentario de la autora: **Bueeeeeeno! ¿Qué dirá Leon para salvarse?, ¿Ada lo matara?, ¿Chris le dirá a alguien más? O quizás que cosa suceda O_O… para saberlo esperen hasta el próximo año xDD y bueno cuídense!

•_**Respuestas a ALGUNOS comentarios:**_

•**Guest:** I am translating the fic, but I warn you that my English sucks

•**Core Nakisawa: **Owww gracias a ti por leer el fic.

•**fatty rose malfoy: **Owww sí, yo me imagino que Leon debe ser muy paternal en ese aspecto, lo digo debido a como cuida de los demás…

•**Deeestiny: **YO también quiero que terminen juntos con un peque T_T. y gracias por leer el fic :).

•**Bloody Mary Fire: **hehehe gracias y bueno ahora se vienen algunas partes mas paternales pero sin dejar de lado lo que es Resident evil en si :). ¡Saludos!

•**Namehelena: owwww gracias ^/^**

•**Lirionegro1: **ehhehe sip, mi mamá dice que los hijos son la debilidad de las madres y los únicos que pueden hacerla cambiar de opinión así que por eso Scott puede hacer que la gran y fría ex-espía Ada Wong se convierta en alguien a quien le es fácil ganarle y Leon… Leon siempre a podido sacar un lado oculto de Ada :)

•**Misses Histery: **GRAAAAAAACIAS! Y me hace feliz que a otra persona más le guste la historia n.n así que subo las continuaciones mas seguidas sabiendo que hay personas que quieren leer que sucede después.

•

•_~Asuka Dattebayo!_


	8. Una visita inesperada y los celos de Ada

•**Comentario de la autora: **

**¡**Hooooola!, ¿Cómo están?. Yo muy happy, regresando con las continuaciones después de una semana (?) de descanso por la fiesta de fin de año C:

Y bueno aquí les traigo la continuación rápidamente ya que hoy supe que pase de curso y estoy muy feliz :D… pase a 3º medio (11avo grado) Owwwwww estoy muy feliz :D y ustedes tienen que estarlo ya que si no pasaba no habría computador hasta febrero o quizás hasta quien sabe cuando n_nU, y bueno esa semana me ayudo a escribir mucho pero menos este capítulo xDD así que me tomo tiempo u_u pero en el próximo no habrá tanta demora.

•**Fanfic:** "Secreto"

•**Capitulo:** 7

•**Título:** "Una visita inesperada y los celos de Ada"

•**Rating:** T

•**Advertencias:** e.e Lemon (nada explicito o obsceno, si no que suave ya que no tengo imaginación para eso en estos momentos y más bien es emocional)

•**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen… estos son de total propiedad de Capcom y sus respectivos creadores, hago uso de estos solo para entretenimiento y no con fines lucrativos, solo son de mi propiedad la trama, el matrimonio Ming y el pequeño Scott son de mi propiedad.

**PD:** respondo los comentarios al final del fanfic.

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

_Capitulo anterior:_

_**-Leon- **__el agente lo miro rápidamente ante la pronunciación de su nombre __**-Es Ada, ¿no es así?-**_

_**-¡¿Qué?!- **__dijo sorprendido y asustado a la vez_

_**-La madre de Scott- **__reafirmo sus palabras y Leon ahora sí que no podía respirar._

_**-No, ella no- **__intento decir pero rápidamente fue interrumpido._

_Continua:_

_**-Vamos, no soy tan despistado como las chicas, ellas solo lo están mimando en cambio yo solo lo observe atentamente-**_ dijo cruzando sus brazos.

_**-No entiendo, no se a que te refieres-**_ intento evadir el tema.

_**-Por favor, Scott se parecerá mucho a ti, pero reconozco los rasgos de Ada, los ojos verdes, su mirada seria-**_ Leon comenzó a sudar frio y es que su amigo tenía muchas evidencias _**-Además habla Chino, tiene polera y zapatillas ambas rojas el color favorito de ella tu mismo lo dijiste la otra vez, el día que lo vi estaba acompañado de una mujer que se le parecía pero no creí que fuera ella ya que una mujer como ella con un pequeño es algo extraño a menos que sea tu hijo-**_

_**-¿Me lo negaras?- **_pregunto ante el silencio del impresionado y nervioso Leon que solo se le había quedado mirando escuchando cada evidencia que le expreso su amigo en un tono pacifico mezclado con uno serio y determinado.

_**-No lo negare-**_ dijo bajando la mirada, había firmado su sentencia de muerte _**–Tienes razón, es Ada-**_

_**-Hmp… No sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes-**_ dijo el agente internacional apoyando su mano sobre el capo de la camioneta.

_**-Pero te pediré que no le digas a nadie, ni siquiera la menciones y desmiéntelo si sale como tema o ella se irá-**_ dijo colocando la llave para encender el auto _**–Quiero tener a mi hijo cerca y para eso Ada debe estar presente por qué no dejara a Scott jamás ni aunque yo sea su padre, ella es capaz de llevárselo con tal de no correr peligro-**_

_**-¿Pero ella esta aun trabajando como espía?- **_pregunto seriamente Chris mirando a su alrededor de reojo revisando en caso algún curioso.

_**-No, yo quiero que Ada tenga una vida normal por eso ella dejo de ser espía a petición mía pero aun así sabes que corre peligro- **_respondió en un tono relajado y casi alegre al recordar que Ada había dejado el odiado trabajo que no les permitía estar juntos.

_**-¿Y qué tienes planeado para evitar que se vaya?- **_le pregunto mirando al pequeño que dormía plácidamente en la parte trasera del auto.

_**-Scott tendrá mi apellido en una semana más para poder hacerlo residente y Ada se casara conmigo para tener la residencia y ambos la seguridad que ofrece el gobierno a mi familia-**_ explico cerrando la puerta evitando producir mucho ruido.

_**-He-**_ se rio levemente con una risita burlona ante la explicación del rubio.

_**-No lo crees, ¿no es así?-**_ le pregunto sonriendo de lado de manera que el mismo dudaba de sus palabras _**–Lo sé, es difícil de creer pero no es la misma persona desde que nació Scott o al menos eso me contaron-**_

_**-Bueno, ¿Por qué no vienen el miércoles* a comer?, así me explicas todo con más detalle- **_dijo Chris _**–Así traes a Scott y Claire se distrae con alguien mientras hablamos-**_

(*Es el año 2013 y navidad cae domingo)

_**-Está bien, hablare con Ada y te llamare-**_ dijo ajustándose el cinturón de seguridad.

_**-Bueno ya ve o Ada te matara si llegas muy tarde-**_ dijo alejándose del auto _**–Ve con cuidado-**_

_**-Adiós Chris y recuerda—**_ volteo a mirarlo

_**-Sí, sí, no le debo decir a nadie-**_ Leon solo hizo un gesto con la mano a la vez que sonreía y encendió el auto.

Mientras Leon regresaba a su casa con su pequeño hijo, Ada se encontraba en su habitación, exactamente sentada a los pies de la cama, miraba atentamente cada detalle de la habitación, jamás en su vida pensó que terminaría viviendo en ese tipo de casa, una casa mas acomodada de lo que pensaba Ada y es que Leon la había mencionado antes pero jamás imagino que sería de esa manera, el patio muy amplio, quizás demasiado para su gusto, con un quincho, una gran piscina, viejos y enormes arboles con variado tipos de flores, el garaje se encontraba junto a la casa que Leon les había dejado al matrimonio Ming, una casa de un piso, simple pero no por eso menos acogedora y amplia, pero la casa que Leon había heredado la había sorprendido era mucho más grande y amplia, dos grandes salones, uno de estos con un gran chimenea, un hermoso y bien decorado comedor, un baño para visitas, una lavandería, un sótano, una cocina que le maravillo a la señora Ming, dos oficinas y una sala de recreación en el primer piso, en el segundo predominaban los cuartos, muchos de visitas y dos baños, la habitación de Scott había sido decorada de símil manera que la anterior, un baño privado y un amplio balcón que dejaba apreciar el patio trasero, pero en cambio su cuarto era todo lo contrario, era mucho más amplio que sus anteriores dormitorios, una gran cama de dosel de dos plazas y medio, sabanas, mantas, paredes, alfombras, sillones, cortinas y cojines todos combinaban perfectamente en distintos tonos rojos, algo que le agrado mucho, un baño privado, un pequeño cuarto que era un ropero, un amplio balcón que dejaba observar todo el patio trasero. Ada se levanto y camino lentamente hacia el balcón, ya ahí se apoyo en el barandal de madera y miro el gran patio.

_**-Ahora entiendo porque Leon decía que se sentía tan solo-**_ susurro viendo el hermoso jardín, y es que los padres de Leon habían fallecido solo un año antes del incidente en Racoon city, dejándolo solo en esa gran y vacía casa.

_**-Aunque esta no es mi vida, debería irme y dejar que ambos tengan una vida segura y normal- **_Sacudió su cabeza negando la idea _**–No puedo dejarlos, Leon no podría con esto solo, Scott jamás me lo perdonaría, seguiré siendo Ada Wong por ellos-**_

Sonrió de manera dulce y cálida, por primera vez en esa vida se sentía bien y es que a pesar de sus dudas esa era la vida que tanto deseaba desde que lo conoció, aunque no pensó que si lo lograría, pensó que sería solamente una fantasía que quedaría solamente en su mente pero nuevamente Leon la sorprendía y es que si él no la hubiera buscado no habría logrado formar esa familia que tanto apreciaba de manera silenciosa y sonriente y es que ver a Leon jugar con el pequeño hijo de ambos en el patio, verlo mientras ambos comían gustosamente lo que ella cocinaba o como él hacia dormir al pequeño para después ir a acostarse junto a ella, sentir como la abrazaba de una manera casi efusiva.

_**-No te vayas, prométeme que estarás aquí en la mañana-**_ recordó como le susurraba Leon en su oído sin dejar de abrazarla.

_**-Estaré aquí, lo prometo-**_ le respondía sonriendo al ver como la inseguridad del rubio agente desaparecía para transformarse en un sincera sonrisa y en un beso en sus labios y frente para caer dormido con ella aun entre sus brazos.

_**-Lo prometí-**_ susurro caminando de regreso a la habitación _**–Debo terminar de buscar los regalos para Leon-**_

Rápidamente Ada salió del cuarto y se dirigió al último cuarto del largo pasillo, entro en este y encendió la luz dejando ver las variadas cajas que la mudanza había traído y es que Ada había traído todo, pero tras las insistencias del Kennedy opto por mantenerlas guardadas en ese cuarto, ya había revisado la mayoría pero aun quedaban algunas que debía examinar, tras un rato por fin encontró lo que tanto buscaba, sonrió tan a su manera y regreso las demás cosas a su lugar, con estas aun en la mano bajo hasta el primer piso entro en la oficina en donde tenía la caja de obsequios de un tono azula oscuro, y antes de guardar el pequeño libro se detuvo a mirarlo, había pensado tanto tiempo entregárselo, era su plan B si es que no lograba comunicarse jamás con su amado, pero ahora tenía otra intención, sonrió, guardo y cerró con una singular cinta de tono rojizo. Camino con esta entre las manos y la dejo a los pies del árbol sintético de navidad. Camino hasta la cocina y ahí se sirvió un vaso de bebida, camino con este hasta la sala en donde se encontraba el televisor y sentada en el sofá se quedo observando los noticieros que aun trasmitían a esas horas, tras un largo rato la melodía del celular capto su atención y rápidamente contesto tras ver que en la pantalla se reflejaba el nombre de Leon.

_**-Ada, abre la puerta-**_ dijo el ojiazul.

_**-Está bien-**_ dijo rápidamente y corto, apago la TV y camino hacia la entrada principal, al abrir la puerta salió en busca de sus dos hombres, Leon se bajo sonriendo nerviosamente. _**-¿Qué sucede, Leon?-**_

_**-Nada, es solo que Scott viene durmiendo-**_ respondió al ver la seriedad de Ada ante su sonrisa.

_**-Está bien, iré a arreglar su cama-**_ dijo volteando y entrando nuevamente, Leon abrió la puerta de su hijo, lenta y cuidadosamente lo saco sin dejar de cubrirlo, rápidamente entro a la casa, subió la escalera y se dirigió al cuarto de su pequeño hijo quien aun dormitaba. Lo recostó suavemente y le sonrió, aun con la sonrisa en sus labios miro a Ada _**–Ve-**_

_**-Duerme bien Scott-**_ susurro, se acerco a su hijo y beso suavemente la frente del pequeño.

Leon salió del cuarto y bajo rápidamente la escalera y salió de la casa, se dirigió a la camioneta y saco las cosas que aun estaban en el maletero, cerro el la camioneta y entro a su hogar cargando las cosas, camino hasta el árbol y dejo los regalos que había recibido de sus amigos, se acuclillo junto a este y leyó atentamente las tarjetas hasta que se encontró con un peculiar regalo, uno que él no había traído y que de eso estaba más que seguro, tomo el peculiar obsequio, lo levanto y busco la tarjeta que indicaba el remitente pero no encontró ninguna.

_**-Es de mi parte-**_ rápidamente volteo a ver a los pies de la escalera, ahí se encontraba Ada mirándolo detenidamente con una leve sonrisa en sus labios mientras apoyaba una mano en la escalera y la otra en su cadera.

_**-¿Y puedo abrirlo ahora?-**_ pregunto levantándose con el regalo entre sus manos mientras la miraba con una símil sonrisa embozada en sus labios.

_**-Como quieras, es tuyo-**_ dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho a la vez que hacia una mueca con su boca en forma de despreocupación.

_**-Bueno, subamos ya es tarde- **_dijo tomando la caja con una mano y acercándose a Ada, abrazo la cintura de la ojijade atrayéndola contra su cuerpo, Ada solo sonrió y se alejo lo suficiente como para retomar su camino de regreso.

_**-Es tarde- **_dijo sonriendo de lado y subiendo el primer peldaño de la escalera.

_**-Nunca es tan tarde- **_dijo antes de volver a abrazar la cintura y esta vez levantándola del suelo despegando sus pies de este, instintivamente Ada rodeo el cuello de Leon con sus brazos evitando así caerse, el rubio solo sonrió y avanzo con ella aun en brazos.

Al llegar arriba entraron al cuarto rompiendo la regla de Ada, ya que ella misma cerro esta incluso con seguro sin dejar de abrazar el cuello del rubio agente quien rápidamente comenzó a besarla sin oposición alguna por parte de la ex-agente, sin separarse caminaron hasta la cama evitando botar el obsequio, Ada lo empujo levemente sentándolo sobre la cama, tomo el regalo y lo dejo en el suelo junto a la cama, subió levemente su vestido lo suficiente como para permitirle sentarse a horcajadas sobre Leon quien solo le sonreía.

_**-Te he extrañado tanto, Ada-**_ susurro mientras la abrazaba.

Ada solo sonrió y comenzó a besarlo, leves caricias y masajes eran ejercidos sobre sus cuerpos, Ada ya le había sacado la camisa a Leon y este le había quitado la parte de arriba del vestido que ahora solo cubría parte de su cadera y torso, mientras que sus senos eran cubierto por un sexy sostén de encaje negro, sonrió al ver la similitud con el que vestía esa vez en la misión en la república oriental Eslavos y es que a pesar de no demostrarlo si se fijo en ese detalle, en ese corte que dejaba apreciar su deseado busto, y aunque esa vez tuvo que contener sus impulsos ahora no lo haría, ahora la tenía a su merced atrapada entre sus besos y caricias que le otorgaba a la ojijade que solo respondía con símiles acciones y leves jadeos y gemidos mientras que entrecortadamente pronunciaba su nombre.

Tras caricias y reconocimiento se acostaron sobre la cama entrelazando sus manos mientras Leon besaba cada parte la suave piel que se veía expuesta después de que Leon le sacara el vestido de tono carmesí, ella no se quedaba atrás y ya había retirado el jeans de oscuro tono azulado dejándolo caer al suelo junto a otras prendas y el calzado, la unión entre ambos no se hizo esperar, era tanta la necesidad de uno por el otro que el volver a estar juntos los hacía sentirse como si fuera el mismo paraíso, como si se encontraran en el Shangri-La, ambos en un estado nirvana, y es que al estar juntos ambos liberados de tanto sufrimiento en sus vidas.

Ada solamente susurraba el nombre de Leon evitando producir mucho ruido, ahogaba sus gemidos con apasionados besos con el rubio quien solamente acariciaba sus senos y caderas mientras hacia lo suyo, la unión tan esperada por fin se concretaba, ya antes habían tenido tales encuentros pero esta vez era diferente, ella no tenía un tiempo límite, ella no se iría durante la noche o al amanecer, ella tenía todo el tiempo libre para él, ella lo tenía a él.

Así se mantuvieron hasta llegar al momento del clímax, Ada abrazo fuertemente la espalda de él mientras Leon escondía su rostro entre el hombro y el cuello de ella, ambos ya exhaustos se separaron, Ada volteo en busca de las sabanas que habían caído con los movimientos de ambos y cubrió los cuerpos de ambos, se acostó dándole la espalda, Leon solamente sonrió y la abrazo.

_**-Leon-**_ el susodicho se levanto levemente mirándola dudoso –Te amo-

_**-Yo también te amo-**_ dijo sonriendo al escuchar esas anheladas palabras por parte de su amada _**–Ada-**_

_**-¿Qué?-**_ le pregunto girando su rostro levemente hacia su amante.

_**-Invitaron a Scott a comer el martes, ¿dejaras que lo lleve?-**_ dijo mientras le daba cortos y suaves besos sobre el cuello.

_**-Como sea-**_ susurro, no tenía ganas de discutir, Leon beso a Ada antes de que se volteara para dormir, estiro su brazo y apago la lámpara de Ada y esta solo cerró los ojos conciliando el sueño. Leon solo sonrió y beso la mejilla de la pelinegra. Se levanto lentamente y se sentó para acomodarse y poder apagar la lámpara de su lado pero se fijo en el pequeño obsequio que se encontraba aun junto a la cama.

Apoyo una mano sobre el suelo y estiro su cuerpo hasta alcanzar el obsequio, lo atrajo y haciendo uso de su fuerza se levanto para quedar sentado, evitando despertar a Ada se volvió a acomodar esta vez apoyando su ancha espalda sobre el respaldo de la cama, retiro la cinta de tono rojo y saco la tapa, miro fijamente el pequeño libro y lo saco, un libro de un tono rojo símil al de su vestido en España cosa que lo hizo embozar una sonrisa, sobre este con letras doradas el nombre Scott y una mariposa bajo este, curioso abrió el libro y leyó la primera parte que era una nota.

"_**Leon, si tienes esto en tus manos es para que me perdones cada día que no pasaste con tu hijo, nuestro hijo, y espero que esto pueda compensar el tiempo perdido… Ada."**_

Leon cambio de hoja encontrándose con tres fotos de Ada con una pequeña pancita sobresaliendo de su cuerpo, sobre este el titulo "un, dos y tres meses", cambio la hoja tras observar atentamente y pudo ver otras seis fotos, tres en cada plana de Ada esta vez con el título de "cuatro a nueve meses", Leon solamente miraba sorprendido y encantado las fotografías de Ada embarazada, miro de reojo a la mujer que yacía durmiendo y sonrió.

_**-Te veías, te ves y te veras hermosa-**_ susurro aun embozando la sonrisa.

Cambio nuevamente la pagina y pudo apreciar algo que lo embobo por completo, era la fotografía de Scott recién nacido, sonrió al ver que a pesar de tener recién unas horas de nacido ya se podían apreciar lo rasgos que tanto lo caracterizaban, rasgos heredados de ambos, miro atentamente cada foto, cada una, cada día de la joven vida de su hijo, miro tranquilamente las fotografías cada una con una sonrisa tan sincera y tierna que hubiera derretido el corazón de la persona más fría del mundo. Termino de ver todas las fotografías —que no eran pocas— las volvió a guardar en la caja, apago la lámpara y se volteo para acomodarse y así dormir, se inclino sobre el rostro de Ada y la beso suavemente.

_**-Gracias-**_ susurro, abrazo nuevamente a Ada quien se acomodo entre los brazos, Leon la acerco aun más a su cuerpo y sonrió besando la nuca de ella para después quedarse dormido plácidamente.

A la mañana siguiente ambos despertaron al escuchar los leves golpes contra la puerta de la habitación, Leon volteo para mirar hacia la puerta y lentamente se sentó, Ada se acomodo mientras refregaba sus ojos con sus manos intentando apreciar mejor su entorno, el agente tomo el pantalón y se lo vistió.

_**-¡Baba!-**_ se escucho desde el exterior haciendo reaccionar a ambos.

_**-Yo iré, tu sigue durmiendo te lo debo-**_ dijo mientras calzaba los zapatos que estaban junto a la cama.

_**-Está bien-**_ susurro y volvió a acomodarse.

_**-¡Baba!-**_ insistió el pequeño desde el otro lado de la puerta.

_**-Ya voy-**_ le respondió, se acerco hacia la mujer que dormitaba en la cama –Te amo-

Beso los rojizos labios y se volvió a erguir, Ada solo sonrió y continuo durmiendo, Leon camino hacia la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con un enfadado Scott que sostenía su osito mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido a su padre.

_**-Genial, un Ada pequeño-**_ dijo sonriendo nervioso _**–Vamos, haremos el desayuno-**_

Tomo al pequeño en brazos y ambos bajaron la escalera. Tras mucho rato, mucho, por fin terminaron, Leon puso la mesa y comenzó a servir, el pequeño solamente lo miraba atento y es que cada acción de su padre llamaba completamente su atención, tras un rato los sonoros pasos sobre la madera llamaron la atención del pequeño quien vio como aparecía la figura de su madre en la entrada del comedor vistiendo una polera blanca y amarrada al cuello junto con unos shorts negro y calzando unas sandalias de color negro mientras sostenía una polera en su mano.

_**-Buenos días Scott-**_ saludo sonriendo mientras se acercaba al pequeño sin prestar atención al ojiazul que la miraba atentamente desde la cocina.

_**-Buenos días mamá-**_ saludo el pequeño, Ada se acerco y beso su mejilla.

_**-Buenos días Ada-**_ saludo Leon sonriendo mientras se acercaba con un plato hacia la dirección en donde se encontraban ambos.

_**-Buenos días guapo-**_ dijo sonriendo beso la mejilla del hombre al igual que lo había hecho con su pequeño hijo _**–Sabia que te habías levantado sin polera, toma-**_

_**-Gracias-**_ dijo al ver que Ada le mostraba una polera, dejo el plato sobre la mesa y tomo la polera, se la puso cubriendo así su fornido torso, una polera normal de tono azul.

_**-Anoche volviste tarde, Scott-**_ dijo la mujer mirando a su hijo quien miro a su padre y a su madre de manera rápida.

_**-Es que estaba jugando con la señorita Sherry-**_ respondió embozando una sonrisa.

_**-Bueno, Ada siéntate el desayuno está listo-**_ dijo Leon regresando a la cocina.

Ada se sentó frente a su hijo y miro al pequeño quien aun vestía su enterito azul de símil tono al de la polera que vestía Leon, quien apareció con otros dos platos, los tres comenzaron a desayunar entre charlas y comentarios, un desayuno normal, ya terminado Scott corrió hacia el árbol de navidad donde tomo sus obsequios y los abrió mientras que sus padres limpiaban el comedor y la cocina.

El día transcurrió tranquilo y normal, Leon jugaba en el patio junto con Scott y el señor Ming mientras eran observados por Ada quien conversaba con la señora Ming, el matrimonio se había levantando un poco antes que ellos pero ambos habían ido a la ciudad a comprar los pasajes para china.

_**-Volveremos después de año nuevo ya que Haru está de cumpleaños una semana después-**_ le explico mientras tomaba un sorbo del jugo que sostenía en su mano.

_**-No se preocupe señora Ming, usted vaya a visitar a su hijo, no habrá problemas- **_dijo sonriendo.

Así pasaron las horas hasta que anocheció, tras hacer dormir a Scott ambos nuevamente pasaron otra noche de intimidad, era una droga, una necesidad durante todo el día y que era saciada solamente cuando estaban completamente a solas, antes podían pasar semanas sin verse sin saciar esa necesidad que los carcomía por dentro hasta que Ada decidía hacerle alguna visita a su amado o que este la encontrara en alguna misión, pero ahora se tenían, se amaban tanto, se necesitaban tanto que nada los podría separar, Leon no dejaría que ella se volviera a ir.

_**-Helena tenía razón-**_ susurro mientras abrazaba a Ada quien rápidamente lo miro algo enojada, más bien celosa y dudosa antes las palabras y en especial el nombre que dijo el rubio _**–Eres mucho más que una amiga y tengo más que sentimientos por ti-**_

Nuevamente la volvió a besar y terminaron desencadenando todo tipo de pasiones carnales que les permitía el cansancio debido a que antes estaban jugando con el pequeño Scott, con el pequeño hijo de ambos, jugando al pillarse en el gran patio, situación completamente excepcional y extraña en ambos, pero el pequeño era capaz de todo.

Al otro día ambos se levantaron, desayunaron junto al pequeño, quien después fue a la pequeña casa del matrimonio Ming para recibir sus últimas clases, mientras sus padres terminaban de rellenar los papeles necesitados para la seguridad de la nueva familia de Leon. Tras las clases el pequeño regreso y junto con sus padres se sentaron a ver televisión, Leon sentado en el medio mientras abrazaba a ambos, completamente atentos a la película hasta que el sonido del teléfono del hogar llamo la atención de los tres.

_**-Yo iré-**_ dijo Leon separándose y poniéndose de pie, Ada abrazo a Scott y continuaron viendo la TV, el Kennedy solamente los miro y camino hacia el teléfono que se encontraba sobre la mesa del comedor, contesto al reconocer el numero.

_**-¿Claire?-**_ pregunto.

_**-Leon, abre la puerta-**_ dijo con un animado tono.

_**-¿Qué?-**_ pregunto pero la llamada finalizo, Leon regreso a la sala y le indico a Ada que se escondiera, la mujer lo hizo separándose de su hijo y caminando hacia el otro salón, el agente camino hacia la recepción y se dirigió hacia la puerta aún sorprendido y con una expresión algo desconcertada por la llamada. Al abrir la puerta su sorpresa no podía ser mayor y es que encontrarse a Helena, Claire, Sherry, Rebecca y Ángela paradas frente a la puerta mientras las tres primeras sonreía.

_**-Claire, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-**_ dijo Leon aun intentado salir de su shock.

_**-Sí, bueno, espero que no te importe pero Chris acaba de salir a una misión y no regresara hasta el domingo, y bueno queríamos venir a visitarte-**_ respondió Claire sin dejar de sonreír.

_**-Claire debiste avisarme-**_ susurro el agente estadounidense.

_**-Disculpa pero era una sorpresa y si te decía ya no sería sorpresa-**_ intento evadir la mirada seria de su amigo.

_**-Está bien, vayan al patio, yo veré que hago ahora-**_ dijo cruzándose de brazos.

_**-Está bien-**_ dijo y las cuatro mujeres bajaron los peldaños de la entrada y se dirigieron por el pequeño camino hacia el patio trasero. Leon cerró la puerta y lentamente volteo encontrándose con la figura de su amada totalmente seria y con una expresión de pocos amigos.

_**-Leon- **_dijo totalmente enojada.

_**-Lo sé Ada, discúlpame pero no puedo llegar y echarlas yo no**_- intento decir pero Ada camino de manera hostil hacia la sala, Leon rápidamente la siguió, sabía que esa actitud no era nada buena y estaba en grandes problemas.

_**-Tú no pensaste en que si me descubren estarán en peligro tu y Scott, en que si descubren que vives y tienes un hijo con una ex-espía pondrás en peligro tu vida, tu carrera, tu-**_ pero al igual que ella interrumpió a Leon, no de la misma forma para ser exacta ya que fue con un beso que la hizo callar pero no por eso no enojarse, alejo levemente a Leon colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de él.

_**-Ada, será un rato y no subirán- **_susurro sobre los labios de ella _**–Te lo recompensare-**_

_**-Mas te vale, iré a mi cuarto- **_antes de que se alejara Leon la volvió a besar, correspondió pero de una manera muy breve y se alejo, camino hacia la sala y subió la escalera, Leon quería azotar su cabeza contra la muralla, Ada lo haría pagar y era Ada, sabía que se avecinaba.

_**-Scott-**_ el pequeño volteo a verlo –Ven vamos, hay visitas-

El pequeño se acerco rápidamente hacia su padre y tomo la mano de este, ambos Kennedys se dirigieron al patio en donde se encontraban las mujeres sentadas en los sillones que amueblaban parte del patio, Scott se acerco rápidamente sonriendo de manera amplia y saludando. Leon saludo a todas y se sentaron entre conversaciones y risas Leon jugaba con el pequeño quien también jugaba con Sherry a la vez. Hasta que una pregunta lo hizo reaccionar.

_**-Leon-**_ el susodicho miro a Rebecca quien había mencionado su nombre, rápidamente entendió que era una algo incomodo por lo cual miro a su pequeño.

_**-Scott, ¿por qué no vas por tus juguetes a la sala y los traes?-**_ el pequeño sonrió y asintió animosamente, entro a la casa y rápidamente Leon miro a Rebecca.

_**-Discúlpanos, no debimos venir pero pensamos que te habías llevado a Scott con su madre-**_ dijo haciendo una mueca con su boca y bajando la mirada.

_**-Ella vive aquí, ¿no es así?-**_ le pregunto Helena, el solo asintió como respuesta.

_**-Claire, Chris nos dijo que no debíamos venir-**_ dijo Rebecca.

_**-Sí, lo sé, discúlpanos Leon, discúlpame pero queríamos traerle los regalos a Scott-**_ respondió Claire.

_**-¿Regalos?-**_ pregunto algo sorprendido.

_**-Así es, no teníamos regalos para él esa noche así que ayer fuimos y compramos algunos para el-**_ respondió Sherry sonriendo algo nerviosa. _**–Por cierto los iré a buscar al auto-**_

_**-Toma-**_ dijo Claire entregándole las llaves del automóvil.

_**-No era necesario-**_ intento decir pero la rubia se detuvo en seco y volteo a mirarlo.

_**-Por favor, es Scott, el hijo de mi antiguo tutor para mi es necesario-**_ dijo sonriendo, Leon embozo una sonrisa y solo asintió.

Ada solamente lo miraba de reojo desde el segundo piso, pudo observar como su hijo salía de la casa cargando algunos juguetes entre ellos el su inseparable osito de felpa y arrodillo frente a la pequeña mesa de centro para dejar los juguetes sobre esta, miro atentamente como su amado conversaba con las amigas de este y al rato siguió con la mirada a la Birkin que regresaba con diversos obsequios.

Se sentía mal por no poder estar junto a Leon compartiendo, por no poder estar junto a su hijo que animadamente abría los regalos que había recibido, sacudió su cabeza intentando borrar la idea que acababa de pasar por su cabeza, no era la mejor idea el llegar a aparecer frente a las amigas de su esposo, no, no lo haría ahora, camino hacia la cama y se recostó, intento evadir sus pensamientos. Tras un rato se levanto y camino hacia la ventana evitando ser vista por el cristal del ventanal que llevaba a hacia el balcón, busco con la mirada a el agente estadounidense y lo encontró despidiéndose de las jóvenes mujeres pero solamente una genero un sentimiento que lo había vivido antes, Celos.

Ángela se había acercado a Leon y le había señalado uno de los arboles, ambos se acercaron a este dejando a Scott quien se despedía algo triste de las mujeres, mientras eran seguidos por la asesina mirada de Ada, vio como la boca de ella se movía hablándole con una delicadeza que se podía ver a simple vista, ella se comportaba muy raro junto a Leon y Ada sabia de eso, y aunque antes temió de perderlo sabía que Leon jamás la cambiaria, pero a pesar de saber eso los celos se apoderaron de ella, cuando la peli café tomo la mano de Leon entre la suya, completamente enojada se alejo de la ventana y salió de su cuarto, bajo la escalera evitando ser vista y se dirigió hacia la oficina, no quería saber que le había hablado de tal manera, se sentó en el sillón que se encontraba en el rincón, cruzo sus brazos y se acomodo mirando la entrada, sabía que el entraría al no encontrarla en los otros cuartos, se escucho como el auto arrancaba y el cerrar de la puerta principal, escucho el televisor por lo cual dedujo que el pequeño se encontraba en la sala, tras un rato escucho como Leon recorría la casa casi por completo hasta que los firmes pasos comenzaron a hacer mas audibles a medida que se acercaba hasta que el ruido de la puerta se hizo aun más sonoro y cuando se abrió dejo ver a Leon quien entro rápidamente y la busco con la mirada hasta encontrarla sentada con una mirada seria y en un punto muerto de la habitación.

_**-Ada-**_ la llamo, la susodicha solamente se quedo ahí, sin mirarlo nada con una expresión que llamo la atención de Leon. _**–Ada-**_

Insistió nuevamente, al ver que no le prestó ni la mas mínima atención se acerco algo asustado, la expresión de Ada lo preocupo, camino hasta donde se encontraba ella y se acuclillo frente a ella.

_**-¿Ya se fueron?-**_ pregunto a pesar de saber la respuesta lo dijo para evadir la preocupada mirada que el agente tenia sobre ella.

_**-Sí, Ada-**_ volvió a llamarla intentando que lo mirara pero esta no dejaba de ver el punto ciego _**-¿Qué te sucede?-**_

_**-Nada, iré a ver a Scott-**_ dijo levantándose evitándolo pero el Kennedy rápidamente tomo la muñeca de ella con su mano, Ada volteo a verlo algo molesta pero el rápidamente afirmo su amarre y la atrajo aun más hacia ella. _**–Déjame-**_

_**-Ada-**_ la nombro algo sorprendido, tras ver su reacción era obvio que ella estaba enojada con él, pero el por qué lo descubrió después _**-¿Estas celosa?-**_

_**-No-**_ dijo de manera súbita y enojada, en su interior estaba sorprendida pero intento zafarse del amarre del rubio ya que solo quería alejarse _**–Ahora déjame iré a ver a Scott-**_

_**-Ada estas celosa-**_ dijo sonriendo de lado cosa que le desagrado aun mas a la ex-espía quien frunció el seño ante ese comentario y cosa que no paso desapercibida por el agente.

_**-Leon, déjame-**_ insistió intentando alejarse de él colocando su mano libre sobre el pecho de él y ejerciendo fuerza de manera casi inútil ya que el rubio sin problema alguno tomo la otra muñeca y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

_**-¿Ada Wong celosa?-**_ pregunto mientras sostenía las manos impidiéndole su escape.

_**-No sigas Leon o saldrás lastimado-**_ amenazo acomodando sus muñecas entre las grandes manos de él quien la abrazo ahora de una manera posesiva.

_**-Ada-**_ sonrió, se inclino y apoyo su frente con la de Ada _**–Se que jamás me harías daño-**_

_**-Cállate-**_ dijo seriamente evitando todo lo meloso que intentaba hacer el rubio.

_**-Ada, te amo y jamás te dejare de amar, no te enojes conmigo-**_ susurro a una Ada que no se movía, Leon se sentía horrible, a pesar de saber que no lo había hecho a propósito sabía que tenía que ser menos idiota y más controlado a la hora de hablar con alguien, Ada no era una mujer que compartiera lo suyo y menos a él, al ver que la mujer no se movía se separo algo defraudado de sus propios intentos, soltó a la su amada la observo por unos segundos y bajo la mirada_** –Lo siento si te incomode-**_

Ya derrotado da el primer paso para alejarse pero Ada lo detiene apoyando sus manos sobre el fornido pecho del hombre deteniéndolo sorpresivamente, y de tal manera lo abrazo, Leon solo reacciono tras unos segundos y sonrió aliviado y correspondió al abrazo.

_**-Eres guapo… pero-**_ intento decir pero Leon ya la había callado con un beso, hizo una mueca de disgusto ante esto pero el solo sonrió triunfante.

_**-¿Y estas celosa?-**_ le pregunto sobre los labios.

_**-Cállate-**_ dijo y lo separo de un solo empujón y salió de la oficina rápidamente, Leon solo rio ligeramente mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio.

_**-Mujer-**_

Ya de noche ambos se disponían a cenar cuando el teléfono celular de Ada comenzó a cenar, disculpándose la ojijade se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a la oficina en donde contesto.

_**-¿Ada Wong?-**_ pregunto la misteriosa voz femenina.

_**-¿Quién habla?-**_ le pregunto la susodicha al no reconocer ni voz ni numero.

_**-Mi nombre es Simón de Mreks y me gustaría que hiciera un trabajo para mi persona-**_

_**-No sé quién te debe haber dado mi número pero solo te tengo que decir que ya me retire-**_ contesto algo molesta.

_**-Bueno, este trabajo tiene algo que ver con su antiguo conocido Simmons- Ada**_ reacciono rápidamente y puso atención _**-¿Y le interesaría saber los detalles?-**_

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

•**Próximo capítulo: **"Una nueva misión… ¿Problemas?"

•

•**Avance:**

_-¿Si, a quien busca?- pregunto la rubia mirando al espeluznante hombre frente a ella._

_-A Ada Wong- respondió el hombre intentando mirar el interior del hogar_

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

•**Comentario de la autora: **Bueno aquí dejo este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado C: y disculpen si me puse vaga en algunas partes pero créanme que tengo sueño u.u y bueno eso hasta ¡la próxima!

¡Aaaaaah! Casi se me olvida, el jueves no subiré ya que tengo una salida al centro y no creo que llegue a actualizar así que lo hare el viernes… lo más probable :)

¡Y bueno eso cuídense muuucho!

•_**Respuestas a ALGUNOS comentarios:**_

_**Karychela: **_Muchas gracias por tu review y bueno no Adelanto nada de nada… es mas no tengo toda la historia ya que escribo lo que se me viene a la menta C:

Y sobre lo que dijo Ada, agrega a youtube

/watch?v=Pynw2iq1_UM

y ahi esta el video debes ir al 01:40 y dice "Can't wait to meet this mysterious doppelganger of mine" (No puedo esperar por conocer mi misterioso doppelganger [en la versión en español dice clon])

_**a todos quienes escribieron: **_MUCHAS gracias por dejar reviews y disculpen la demora… ya lo explique arriba xD y disculpen por dar las gracias escribiendo vagamente pero tengo sueño -_-

_~Asuka Dattebayo!_


	9. Una nueva misión… ¿Problemas?

•**Comentario de la autora: **¡Hola!, junto con saludarlos quiero disculparme ya que es un capitulo algo corto pero el siguiente será aun mas laaaargo c:

Y sé que dije que el viernes actualizaría pero el jueves me castigaron y hoy pude actualizar…

PD: quiero aclarar que el "avance" del capítulo anterior no se aplica a este ya que es lo que se aproxima… en este caso es el siguiente xDD

Así que disculpen por olvidarme de escribir ese pequeño detalle… además de que tengo un bloqueo mental así que ando con falta de ideas…

Y PARA SABER SOBRE LA ACTUALIZACION DE MIS FANFICS VISITEN MI PAGUINA DE FACEBOOK…

•**Fanfic/Oneshot: "**Secreto"

•**Capitulo: **8

•**Título: **"Una nueva misión… ¿Problemas?"

•**Rating: **T

•**Advertencias: **Ninguna.

•**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen… estos son de total propiedad de Capcom y sus respectivos creadores, hago uso de estos solo para entretenimiento y no con fines lucrativos, solo son de mi propiedad la trama, el matrimonio Ming y el pequeño Scott son de mi propiedad.

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

_**-No Ada-**_ repitió el hombre mirando seriamente a la mujer que se mantenía sentada en la cama.

_**-Leon, entiende si son datos sobre Simmons debo hacerlo-**_ se levanto y dio sutiles pasos hacia él. _**–Si aún quedan documentos sobre mi podría poner en peligro a Scott-**_

_**-Ada, entiende que no dejare que vayas sola-**_ la mujer se detuvo frente a él.

_**-Leon trabaje de espía mucho tiempo, se cómo cuidarme- **_dijo cruzando sus brazos.

_**-Ada, ya no es lo mismo- **_la abrazo, la pelinegra dejo caer sus brazos a ambos lados y se dejo abrazar, Leon apoyo su mentón sobre el hombro. _**–Si hubiera sabido que existía Scott antes no te habría dejado ir, te habría buscado hasta el fin del mundo-**_

_**-Leon, no te preocupes, iré a ver al señor de Mreks a un café en la ciudad para saber los detalles-**_ explico abrazando el torso del hombre.

_**-Te acompañare- **_dijo tras unos breves segundos de silencio.

_**-Leon, no- **_Intento intervenir la espía ante las palabras de su prometido pero el solamente se irguió nuevamente y volvió a mirarla con el ceño fruncido demostrando su seriedad.

_**-No seas terca, si algo sucede te ayudare- **_dijo de manera seria.

_**-Como sea-**_ dijo alejándose de él y dando algunos pasos hacia el baño dejando a un Leon con los brazos algo extendidos ante la separación de la mujer.

_**-¿A dónde vas?-**_ pregunto mirándola algo desconcertado.

_**-A ducharme-**_ respondió abriendo la puerta, Leon sonrió de una manera picara y dio grandes pasos hacia el baño pero antes de que pudiera poner un pie adentro ella se volteo y puso su mano sobre el pecho de el deteniéndolo _**-¿A dónde vas?-**_

_**-A ducharme-**_ preguntaron y respondieron esta vez al revés.

_**-No, espera tu turno-**_ dijo negándole con su dedo índice frente al rostro del hombre que impresionado abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa de la negación de su amada.

_**-¿Qué?, pero Ada ayer dijiste que podíamos continuar…-**_ dijo algo incrédulo ante la negación de la asiática.

_**-Sera en cualquier momento, excepto ahora-**_ dijo sonriente ante la referencias a las palabras que Leon le dijo en su encuentro en esa región europea, palabras que fueron reconocidas por el emisor original quien sonrió de lado.

_**-Estas enojado conmigo, ¿verdad?-**_ dijo manteniendo la sonrisa embozada en sus labios produciendo que Ada frunciera su seño _**–Te sienta bien-**_

_**-Vete-**_ dijo empujándolo levemente y cerrando la puerta.

_**-Mujeres-**_ susurro el rubio y camino de regreso a su cama en donde se recostó.

La noche fue algo… fría, Leon estaba sorprendido que aun Ada estuviera enojada por lo sucedido con Ángela pero lo dejo pasar, Ada sabia que jamás seria superada y él se lo había dejado en claro mas de alguna vez. Ya por la tarde del día posterior ambos estaban listos para salir pero solamente algo los detenía… la insistencia de Scott.

_**-Por favor, baba, mamá, quiero ir-**_ decía o más bien exigía el pequeño mientras tiraba del pantalón de su padre quien miraba al pequeño y a su mujer una y otra vez, esperando la respuesta de la dama.

_**-Scott, es trabajo sabes que debes quedarte-**_ dijo ya algo molesta por el comportamiento del pequeño y es que desde que vivían con Leon el niño era totalmente distinto a lo que ella recordaba.

_**-Baba-**_ decía en un tono encantador a su progenitor quien luchaba consigo mismo para no caer en los juegos del pequeño que con brillitos en los ojos suplicaba mientras formaba un puchero en su boca.

_**-Ada, ¿no hay forma de que-?-**_ intento decir mirando a su amada quien lo miro seriamente.

_**-Leon-**_ dijo evidenciando su desaprobación.

_**-Scott tu mamá dijo que no-**_ decía nervioso el ojiazul.

_**-Mamá-**_ Ada miro a los pequeños ojos de símil tono que los jades humedecerse amenazando con derramar lágrimas ante la negativa de sus padres.

Ya en el auto iban ambos sobrevivientes algo… molestos, la mirada de Ada lo evidenciaba aun mas mientras que Leon meditaba sobre lo que se avecinaba con el enojo de la mujer de rojo mientras que sonriente el pequeño se encontraba sentado en su sillita en la parte trasera del auto.

_**-Junto a la cafetería hay una pastelería, ve y cómprale algo o molestara durante todo el rato-**_ dijo Ada mientras miraba los papeles que había tomado entre sus manos.

_**-Está bien, si ocurre algo-**_ dijo mirando de reojo a la mujer.

_**-Lo sé, lo sé, nos iremos si o si hacia la central-**_ dijo mirándolo de reojo al agente que solamente asintió mientras embozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

_**-Llegamos-**_ dijo el rubio al estacionar frente a la pastelería de vivos colores, la pareja se bajo y Leon saco al pequeño que tomo en brazos, Ada miro su reloj de muñeca y se arreglo el abrigo de rojo color.

_**-Ya debo ir-**_ dijo arreglando la chaqueta a su pequeño.

_**-Está bien, esperare aquí con Scott- **_

Ada asintió y le dio un sutil beso sobre los labios, el agente entro con el pequeño a la pastelería y ella se dirigió hacia el restaurant, al entrar en este una camarera se acerco hacia ella.

_**-¿Busca mesa?-**_ pregunto sonriente.

_**-Me espera al señor de Mreks-**_ respondió mirando de reojo el lugar.

_**-Señorita Wong, si la esperan, acompáñeme-**_ dijo, Ada solamente asintió y siguió a la joven que camino entre algunas mesas en donde parejas y familias almorzaban hasta llegar a una mesa casi al final del local, ahí un hombre joven, alto, delgado, cabello negro y ojos azulados.

_**-Señorita Wong que bueno que haya decidido venir, me presento soy Matt Grayson, la mano derecha del señor de Mreks- **_se presento el hombre levantándose y extendiéndole la mano mientras sonría.

_**-¿Mano derecha?-**_ pregunto mientras estrechaba la mano en forma de saludo.

_**-SI, bueno tome asiento para explicarle-**_ dijo invitándola a sentarse en la silla frente a él, ella lo hizo y miro atenta cada movimiento del hombre que tenía una expresión serena y sonriente. _**–Sírvame otro cappuccino y para la dama…-**_

_**-Lo mismo-**_ respondió mirando a la joven camarera que asintió y aun con la sonrisa embozada se retiro.

_**-Bueno, primero que nada el señor de Mreks espera que disculpe su ausencia pero hubieron algunos problemas por lo cual se tuvo que ausentar, pero yo le explicare todo-**_ dijo sonriendo.

_**-Está bien-**_ dijo de manera seria. El hombre levanto un maletín y lo abrió, saco algunos unos papeles y los dejo sobre la mesa, volvió a dejar el maletín donde se encontraba antes y miro a Ada tomando los papeles y extendiéndoselos para que los tomara.

_**-La misión es fácil, destruir toda la información que aun quede almacenada en los computadores de Simmons, según los reportes Simmons dejo una base en el este de Baltimore en la cual se encuentran los datos sobre experimentación genética que realizo, envíe a un espía quien encontró su nombre entre los archivos pero tras enviar el reporte fue asesinado-**_

_**-Ya veo-**_ dijo ojeando los papeles.

_**-Se que no suena convincente, pero los archivos tienen datos sobre tu genética y los otros estudios que se te hicieron-**_ dijo antes de la llegada de la mesera con los cafes.

_**-Gracias-**_ dijeron en unisonó, la mesera asintió y se alejo nuevamente.

_**-¿Y ustedes como tienen esta información, de donde conocen a Simmons?-**_ pregunto tomando un sorbo del café.

_**-El señor de Mreks trabajaba junto a Simmons hasta lo sucedido con Carla-**_ respondió tranquilamente.

_**-Ya veo, iré pero aquí mis exigencias-**_ dijo apoyándose contra el respaldo del asiento y cruzando sus brazos mientras fruncía el seño.

_**-Todo lo que pida se le dará-**_ dijo a un sonriente sacando una libreta y un lápiz desde el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

_**-Ire dentro de dos días-**_

_**-No hay problema-**_

_**-Necesito transporte-**_

_**-Arreglado-**_

_**-Hospedaje-**_

_**-Las reservas ya están hechas-**_

_**-Y la paga-**_

_**-Una mitad antes de irse y la otra después de cumplida la misión, lo sabemos-**_ dijo terminando de anotar todo _**–Entonces estaremos en contacto entonces-**_

_**-Así es-**_ dijo dando otro sorbo degustando el café.

_**-Bueno, tengo otra reunión, le agradezco su tiempo y la cuenta ya esta pagada**_- dijo sonriendo la mujer asintió y el hombre hizo una reverencia despidiéndose.

El hombre salió del local dejando a Ada sola, se dirigió hasta el auto que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle, bajo el chofer y abrió la puerta trasera, Matt se sentó y miro al hombre que se encontraba sentado junto a él.

_**-Vamos-**_ dijo Grayson a penas el chofer tomo asiento en su puesto.

_**-No, aun no-**_ dijo el misterioso hombre mirando al chofer.

Fijo su mirada en la mujer que salía del restaurant con los papeles en sus manos y con una expresión seria por lo menos eso parecía hasta que dos personas salieron de la heladería que se encontraba junto al local, rápidamente reconoció al hombre rubio.

_**-Kennedy-**_ susurro enojado.

Con enfado observo como el hombre se acercaba y besaba suavemente los labios, la ira lo estaba comenzando a controlar y es que nuevamente se hacía presente el agente estadounidense entre él y Ada. Pero los ojos del hombre se abrieron expresando su sorpresa, miro como el pequeño la llamaba como "mamá" y como le daba la mano, la sonriente Ada lo tomaba en brazos y se dirigía al auto.

_**-Me las pagaras Ada Wong- **_dijo completamente enojado _**–Vámonos-**_

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

•**Próximo capítulo: **"Los problemas reviven"

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

•**Comentario de la autora: **Bueno no sé cuando subiré la continuación pero será dentro de esta semana… para saber más revisen mi pagina de facebook en donde estaré informando sobre el avance de todos mis fanfics y próximos One-shots C: y gracias a todos por sus reviews pero estoy corta de tiempo así que los próximos si los responderé…

Ah! Y gracias a todos quienes siguen la historia y quienes la han agregado a favoritos ;)

Y me disculpo nuevamente por que sea tan corto :(

•_~Asuka Dattebayo!_


	10. Los problemas reviven

•**Comentario de la autora:**

¡Hola!, Hello, Bonjour, Guten Tag, Ohayou gozaimasu, Dobrý deň, Buon giorno, or Marhabah*, Namaste, Priviet, Nĭ Hăo, Dzień dobry, Aloha, Yia sas, Salvete y mi favorito Buna ziua.

Buuuueeeno tras saludarlos en todos los idiomas que se (excepto * porque me lo dijo mi amiga xD) quiero pedirles perdón si es que no soy muy activa pero créanme que no se qué pasa conmigo porque no tengo ánimo para nada y mi mente se bloquea…

Weeeeeeeeeno, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo que se suponía que sería más largo pero que mi país de las maravillas me cerró la puerta y no se por donde se fue el conejo asi que estoy… perdida.

Y PARA SABER SOBRE LA ACTUALIZACION DE MIS FANFICS VISITEN MI PAGUINA DE FACEBOOK…

•**Fanfic/Oneshot: "**Secreto"

•**Capitulo: **9

•**Título: **"Los problemas reviven"

•**Rating: **T

•**Advertencias: **Ninguna.

•**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen… estos son de total propiedad de Capcom y sus respectivos creadores, hago uso de estos solo para entretenimiento y no con fines lucrativos, solo son de mi propiedad la trama, el matrimonio Ming y el pequeño Scott.

•••

*Los tres se encontraban en el aeropuerto esperando el vuelo de Ada, los dos días habían pasado muy rápido tomándolos por sorpresa a los Kennedy que miraban como la mujer adicta al color rojo chequeaba sus pasajes con una guardia mientras era vigilada por ambos rubios que se encontraban sentados en una banca mientras cuidaban la maleta de la reincorporada temporalmente espía.

El altoparlante emitió la voz de una mujer anunciando la llegada de un vuelo y Ada volteo a ver a sus dos guapos y sonrió de lado, le agradeció a la guardia y se acerco a ambos.

_**-Ya es hora-**_ dijo mientras tomaba en brazos al pequeño quien la abrazo fuertemente.

_**-Está bien, llámame cuando llegues-**_ dijo Leon quien miro como su amada bajaba al pequeño y le arreglaba la chaqueta símil a la de su padre.

_**-Lo sé, lo hare-**_ dijo sonriente _**–Jamás nadie se había preocupado tanto-**_

_**-Lo sé, y lo hare desde ahora- **_dijo sonriéndole.

_**-Adiós guapo-**_ Leon miro a Ada pero esta le había dado un beso en la mejilla al pequeño Scott haciendo al agente sentirse idiota por unos momentos ya que nuevamente se confundía ante el apodo que Ada les tenia a ambos.

_**-Adiós, mamá- **_dijo y le beso la mejilla a su madre quien sonrió, se volvió a erguir y miro al estadounidense que la miraba seriamente.

_**-No te preocupes se cuidarme solita- **_dijo a un sonriente y acercándose a él _**–Adiós guapo, nos vemos-**_

_**-Adiós Ada, vendré por ti al aeropuerto solo llama**_- dijo abrazándola.

_**-Adiós-**_ dijo dándole un suave y tierno beso provocando que el pequeño se volteara asqueado ante la escena.

_**-Adultos-**_ susurro con el mismo tono que su padre decía "mujeres" provocando la leve risa de sus padres.

_**-Adiós-**_ nuevamente se despidió esta vez tomando la maleta y caminando hacia la entrada, los hombres vieron como la ojijade le mostraba el pasaje a los guardias y como pasaba sin antes despedirse nuevamente con un gesto que articulo con la mano y para desaparecer por un pasillo.

_**-Bueno, vamos a casa-**_ dijo tomando al pequeño en sus brazos y saliendo del recinto.

Tras llegar a la residencia Scott se dirigió hacia la sala y tomo asiento en el suelo junto a la mesa de centro y tomo el control remoto para así comenzar a hacer un zapping mientras su padre camino hacia la cocina tras ir a comprar algo de comer, sirvió la comida china y puso los tazones, ambos vasos y platos sobre una bandeja la cual tomo entre sus manos y con la cual camino hacia la sala, vio como el pequeño se encontraba sentado en el suelo mientras apoyaba sus brazos sobre la mesa mientras le prestaba total atención a una película animada que trasmitía la tv, dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa haciendo reaccionar al pequeño debido al ruido y reacciono mirándolo.

_**-A comer-**_ dijo sonriente el pequeño lo miro de igual manera que cuando a Ada no le gusta algo y el solamente soltó una leve risa ante esto.

Leon se sentó junto a su hijo y ambos comenzaron a comer, el pequeño seguía mirando la película mientras le daba grandes bocanadas a la comida en cambio el agente lo miraba tranquilamente.

_**-Ada-**_ susurro sin pensarlo.

El pequeño volteo a verlo curioso pero su padre solamente le regalo una sonrisa indicándole que todo estaba bien y el niño lo imito y volvió a comer tranquilamente mientras volvía a centrar su mirada en la televisión.

Tras un par de horas su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar y la mirada del pequeño se centro ahora en el, saco este que aun estaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón y contesto.

_**-Hola guapo-**_ dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

_**-Ada-**_ la nombro al reconocer su voz _**-¿Llegaste bien?-**_

_**-Así es, no te estaría llamando si no fuera así-**_ dijo con un tono de burla mezclado con seriedad, un tono característico de ella.

_**-¡Déjame hablar con mamá!-**_ le exigió el pequeño.

_**-Espera un momento Scott-**_ dijo intentando alejar al pequeño para poder hablar mejor pero este nuevamente se abalanzaba sobre el hombre intentando quitarle el celular.

_**-¡No, quiero a mamá!- **_grito enojado el pequeño quien no dejaba de intentar acercarse al teléfono que aun tenia contra su oído el rubio.

_**-¡Scott!- **_dijo el agente que estaba en problemas por el berrinche del pequeño, cuando por fin pudo separarlo lo suficiente como para moverse se puso de pie.

_**-¿Leon?- **_pregunto la Ada.

_**-Disculpa pero Scott intento quitarme el celular… ¿Scott?- **_pregunto al no ver al pequeño frente a él pero su respuesta fue rápidamente respondida al sentir como el pequeño se colgaba de su cuello con ambos brazos tras haber saltado desde el sillón hasta la espalda de su padre._** -¡Scott!-**_

_**-Baba, dame el teléfono-**_ nuevamente le exigua sin soltarse de su amarre.

_**-Está bien, tu ganas-**_ dijo sosteniéndolo para que no se cayera y le entrego el celular con su mano libre.

_**-Mamá-**_ dijo sonriente, Leon solamente lo miro de reojo con un semblante serio y lo bajo sobre el sofá, el pequeño tomo asiento y continuo hablando _**-¿Cómo estás?-**_

_**-Al parecer mejor que tu papá-**_ dijo en tono carismático al haber escuchado toda la situación de ambos.

Scott comenzó a hablar animadamente con su madre ante la mirada seria de Leon, quien incrédulo repasaba una y otra vez la victoria del pequeño y es que no lo creía. El gran agente secreto Leon Scott Kennedy se había rendido ante su pequeño hijo de tan solo cinco años, el quien había sobrevivido a diversas situaciones riesgosas poniendo en peligro su vida, quien había luchado contra innumerable cantidad de zombis y quien había logrado matar a peligrosas mutaciones había sido vencido por su pequeño hijo y ahora sí que sabía lo que sentía Ada cuando el pequeño ganaba las "peleas familiares" provocadas por la insistencia del pequeño ojiverde.

-Shi, shàngwŭshíyīdiănzhōng, wanv an**- dijo sonriente y le entrego el celular a su desconcertado padre quien no entendía nada mas además del "shi".

El pequeño rápidamente retomo su puesto sentado junto a la mesa y comenzó a comer nuevamente, Leon se llevo el celular contra el oído aun con la boca semi-abierta demostrando su desconcierto.

_**-¿Sucede algo?- **_pregunto Ada ante el silencio de su amado.

_**-Shi- **_dijo en un tono burlón.

_**-No entendiste nada, ¿no es así?- **_pregunto riendo levemente.

_**-Exacto- **_dijo ya retomando la conversación y centrándose en esta.

_**-bueno lo que dijo en Chino fue que "si, a las 11:30, buenas noches"- **_respondió intentando contener la risa que amenazaba con salir debido a la situación que había vivido el agente.

_**-Debo aprender chino pronto- **_dijo llevándose una mano contra su frente _**–Espera, a las 11:30, ¿Qué?-**_

_**-Que no puede estar más despierto hasta esa hora- **_respondió.

_**-Ya veo- **_dijo retirando la mano y mirando al pequeño _**-¿Y cómo llegaste, problemas?-**_

_**-No, en absoluto, llegue bien y ya tengo la información así que mañana por la mañana comenzare así que estaré de vuelta pronto- **_respondió mientras caminaba por el cuarto del hotel. _**–Antes de año nuevo-**_

(N: Recién me vengo a dar cuenta que en la historia el 29 de diciembre ._.)

_**-Bueno, entonces ve a dormir no te distraigo mas-**_ dijo sentándose sobre el sillón y reposando su cabeza contra la orilla del respaldo.

_**-Está bien, guapo-**_ dijo en un tono algo seductor y tranquilo a la vez _**-Wanv an***-**_

_**-Buenas noches, Ada-**_ dijo y la mujer corto, Leon dejo caer el celular junto a él y cerro sus ojos.

Tras terminar de comer el pequeño subió a cambiarse mientras su padre terminaba de limpiar y ordenar, tras esto subió hasta el cuarto de su pequeño pero no encontró nada más que la luz apagada y el cuarto vacio, asustado camino rápidamente hasta su cuarto y entro para encontrarse con el pequeño dormido en el lado de la cama que compartía con Ada, sonriente lo miro y se acerco, lo removió lo suficiente como para remover las sabanas y asi poder taparlo con estas, ya asegurado de que el pequeño estaba cubierto camino hasta su ropero y saco su muda de ropa, camino hacia el baño y se cambio para dormir con un pantalón largo de color negro y una musculosa blanca, se lavo los dientes y salió del baño y camino hacia la sala nuevamente, aseguro todas las puertas y ventanas, encendió las alarmas y apago todas las luces para redirigirse a su cuarto al cual entro y de manera desganada se recostó sobre la cama tras apagar las luces del dormitorio y poder así quedarse dormido junto a su pequeño quien abrazaba la almohada de su madre.

Su subconsciente le mostro nuevamente escenas de su vida, algunas tristes y algunas no tanto, pero ninguna como cuando conoció a Scott, quizás una de las mas hermosas de su vida junto con otras compartidas con la ex-espía, pero ninguna se comparaba con saber que tenía un pequeño hijo con la mujer que amo por más de 15 años desde la primera vez que se conocieron en aquella ciudad olvidada por la destrucción y el infierno mismo que se vivió ahí.

El ahora le daba otra razón más para continuar viviendo esa vida amargada, esa vida que vivía en la monotonía de misiones y rescates para regresar solo a casa y beber un whisky para después ir a dormir a menos de que se presentara la pelinegra que rompía su rutina algunas veces pero que se alejo tras el desconocido nacimiento del hijo de ambos.

Pero que ahora estaba junto a él, formado la familia que alguna vez le pidió formar y a la cual ella se rehusó al decir que no era buena para él, pero el destino nuevamente jugaba con ellos uniéndolos esta vez con el pequeño rubio de ojos verdosos de por medio.

Ya alrededor del medio día el sonido del tono de su celular lo despertó interrumpiendo así su sueño y provocando que el ojiverde se moviera alertando al padre, rápidamente y evitando que el sonido despertara al pequeño contesto algo adormilado.

-_**Aló, ¿Quién es?-**_ pregunto mientras se refregaba sus ojos con sus manos intentando adaptarlos a la luz que entraba por las ventanas por las cual maldecía mentalmente al olvidar cerrar las cortinas.

_**-Leon, soy Hunnigan-**_ dijo la mujer de manera seria.

_**-¿Qué sucede?-**_ pregunto levantándose lentamente intentando no despertar al pequeño quien aun dormía pero esta vez destapado por sus movimientos de anoche los cuales dejaron un pie colgando de la orilla de la cama, un brazo que hasta hace poco estaba sobre el pecho de su padre y su cabeza cubierta levemente por la almohada evitando haci los rayos del sol produciendo una leve risa por parte de Leon.

_**-Te necesitamos en la base-**_ respondió la experta en telecomunicaciones.

_**-¿Sucede algo malo?- pregunto**_ juntando las cortinas para que la luz no siguiera molestando.

_**-No, pero debes venir por los últimos reportes… además ya termine el papeleo para tu sorpresiva familia-**_ dijo con un tono burlón.

_**-Está bien- estaré ahí a las…-**_

_**-4 de la tarde ni más ni menos-**_ dijo seriamente.

_**-Está bien… aunque son mis vacaciones-**_

_**-Leon-**_ interrumpió.

_**-Sí, si, buscare una niñera para mi hijo-**_ dijo mirando al pequeño quien nuevamente se había movido en la cama esta vez mas al centro.

_**-Está bien, adiós-**_

_**-Adiós-**_

Hunnigan corto la llamada y el solo suspiro, ahora tendría que buscar niñera y eso no le agradaba a Ada por lo cual una idea llego rápidamente a su cabeza.

_**-Claire-**_ susurro sonriente al saber que tendría un peso menos, rápidamente marco el número de su amiga pelirroja pero este una y otra vez lo enviaba al buzón de voz.-Intentare más tarde-

Se acerco a su hijo y de manera delicada lo despertó, él y Ada odiaban ser despertados asi que no le extraño que al pequeño también por lo cual cuando ya estuviera despierto le dijo los planes del día, ambos se cambiaron de ropa, lavaron el rostro, las manos y los dientes y salieron sin antes tomar la mochila y el osito de felpa del niño, fueron a un restaurant a comer y después por un postre a la pastelería, en todo ese tiempo Leon no pudo contactarse con Claire por lo cual recurrió a su última opción debido a las misiones de los demás además de recibir un mensaje de Jill diciendo que los hermanos Redfield se encontraban en una misión.

_**-Sherry debo pedirte un enorme favor-**_ dijo mientras miraba a la rubia quien le sonreía al pequeño.

_**-¿Qué sucede Leon, es grave?-**_ pregunto algo asustada

_**-No, es solo que necesito saber si Scott se puede quedar contigo-**_ le pidió sonriendo de manera nerviosa -Sherry, será solo hoy debo encargarme de algo en la casa blanca-

_**-Está bien, no hay problema, ¿No es así Scott?- **_dijo sonriente y el pequeño asintió

_**-Muchas gracias, no sabía con quien dejarlo ya que Claire y Chris llegaran por la noche y yo debo partir ahora- **_explico

_**-Está bien, lo comprendo no te preocupes- **_dijo sin dejar de embozar su sonrisa.

_**-De veras muchas gracias, en su mochila esta todo lo que necesita y hay dinero si necesitan comprar algo-**_ le explico señalando el bolso.

_**-Está bien, ve, no te preocupes-**_ dijo sonriendo ahora de manera extrañada y casi burlona ante la reacción del rubio.

_**-Bueno, debo irme vendré por ti en unas horas más así que compórtate y hazle caso a Sherry-**_ dijo abrazando a su pequeño hijo tras acuclillarse para quedar a su altura.

_**-Está bien, Baba-**_ el agente sonrió y beso la frente del pequeño para volver a levantarse y agradecerle nuevamente a Sherry metió sus manos en sus bolsillos de la chaqueta y camino hacia la camioneta a la cual subió. Sherry le indico que entrara y así el pequeño Scott entro en la residencia de Birkin sonriente.

La rubia preparo algunos bocadillos tras dejar al pequeño jugando en su cuarto mientras veía televisión, ya todo listo camino con los platos hasta esta y los dejo sobre la mesa que había puesto para los dulces, se sentó junto al pequeño y animadamente lo acompaño en el juego con sus juguetes y figuras de acción.

Todo estaba muy calmado hasta que el sonido del timbre llamo la atención de ambos, extrañada le dijo al pequeño que permaneciera en el cuarto y ella bajo a ver. Abrió la puerta encontrándose con un hombre alto, de aspecto algo descuidado pero estaba tan abrigado que era imposible reconocerlo por lo cual genero un pequeño escalofrío que recorrió por completo el cuerpo de la joven rubia, dificultosamente intento distinguir el rostro que se ocultaba tras la bufanda y el gorro pero le era imposible.

_**-¿Si, a quien busca?-**_ pregunto la rubia mirando al espeluznante hombre frente a ella.

_**-A Ada Wong-**_ respondió el hombre intentando mirar el interior del hogar.

_**-Ella no vive aquí, ni siquiera sé donde esta-**_ respondió algo enojada.

_**-Discúlpeme, me retiro-**_ dijo haciendo una reverencia y volteo retirándose.

Sherry cerró nuevamente la puerta esta vez poniendo seguro, camino de regreso a su alcoba y entro, el pequeño la miro atentamente ya que sherry comenzó a caminar alrededor del cuarto mirando a través de las ventanas a ambos costados de la cama.

_**-¿Sucede algo? señorita Sherry-**_ le pregunto el pequeño.

_**-No, nada Scott, continua jugando-**_ dijo mirando mientras sonreía para calmarlo, el pequeño hizo caso y continúo jugando, la rubia tomo asiento en la cama y observo como el pequeño jugaba animadamente con los juguetes que se encontraban a su alrededor, asi paso un rato hasta que el ruido de la puerta siendo forzada haciéndola reaccionar, rápidamente se puso de pie y salió del cuarto y escucho desde el barandal de la escalera como la puerta era golpeada fuertemente, de manera rápida camino de regreso al cuarto y se acerco al pequeño rubio.

_**-Ven, Scott-**_ dijo tomándolo en brazos.

_**-¿Qué sucede?-**_ pregunto asustado ante la acción de la agente.

_**-Nada, no te preocupes solo debemos escondernos-**_ dijo tomando el osito de felpa, rápidamente salió del cuarto y se dirigió a su oficina, entro en esta y dejo al pequeño bajo el escritorio. _**–Espera-**_

Rápidamente se subió al escritorio y removió una de las bases del techo removiendo un cuadrado de este, bajo y tomo al pequeño, lo levanto y hizo que subiera, ya arriba le entrego el peluche y le indico que se moviera, ya con el suficiente espacio se subió de un salto ayudándose mientras sujetaba los bordes del techo, ya arriba volvió a tapar el agujero y llevo al pequeño hacia un rincón del entretecho, saco su teléfono celular y marco el numero de Leon que se encontraba guardado en la memoria, el repetitivo sonido no paraba hasta que sonó el buzón de voz.

_**-Leon, ven por favor hay problemas-**_ corto y rápidamente marco el numero de Claire.

_**-¿Sherry?-**_ pregunto adormilada.

_**-Claire, debes venir a mi casa ahora-**_ susurro intentando calmar al pequeño

_**-¿No crees que es algo tarde para visitas?-**_ pregunto intentando prestar atención a la voz de la rubia.

_**-Claire, alguien entro a mi casa junto con un escuadrón -**_ explico.

_**-Sal de ahí ahora mismo-**_ dijo levantándose del sofá.

_**-Claire, no puedo Scott está conmigo- **_dijo mientras movía algunas cajas apiladas intentando no hacer mucho ruido.

_**-¿Y Leon?-**_ pregunto mientras tomaba sus cosas.

_**-Lo intente llamar pero suena el buzón de voz y en su casa no hay nadie-**_

_**-Está bien, quédate ahí iré ahora mismo, iré con Chris-**_

_**-Está bien-**_ dijo y corto _**–Ten Scott, alumbra-**_

Le entro el celular al pequeño quien asintió y alumbro hacia las cajas, Sherry volvió a remover algunas cajas de manera cuidadosa.

-_**Señorita Sherry, tengo miedo- **_susurro el pequeño, Birkin se volteo a verlo y se acerco.

_**-Cálmate, todo estará bien, no tengas miedo-**_ Sherry abrazo contra su cuerpo al pequeño que comenzaba a temblar.

_**-Quiero a mi papá-**_ susurro el pequeño.

_**-Ya vendrá-**_ respondió intentando calmar al pequeño _**–Ahora quédate aquí-**_ dijo separándolo lo suficiente para que la viera.

_**-Serás igual de valiente que tu padre y te quedaras aquí, yo volveré en un rato-**_ continuo, el pequeño asintió conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos junto a un llanto. Sherry le indico un lugar y el pequeño asintió para moverse rápidamente, lo único que alcanzo fue a sherry sacar algo de una caja, para ser más exactos un arma, abrir la tapa y de un salto desaparecer cayendo, se quedo en el rincón por unos minutos hasta que oyó los golpes y diversos disparos que asustaron al pequeño que se reacomodo en su escondite, tras unos segundos todo fue completo silencio. El pequeño asustado sujeto el osito de felpa entre sus brazos.

Sherry solo sintió el golpe que la aturdió y como su cuerpo cayó al suelo totalmente adolorida y aturdida, su sentido para escuchar se bloqueo por unos segundos, uno de los hombres la tomo y la arrastro hasta dejarla al final del pasillo en donde la dejo acostada, sin poder moverse debido al golpe observo como en cada cuarto que aun restaba por revisar entraban los hombres hasta que su sentido regreso levemente y escucho como el hombre desde el interior de la oficina informaba sobre revisar completamente el lugar, cerro sus ojos de manera fuerte rogando para que no encontraran al pequeño pero aun así fue en vano, escucho al pequeño gritar y al abrir sus ojos observo como llevaban al pequeño en brazos, el forcejeaba sin soltar al osito de felpa, un hombre subió las escaleras y miro al pequeño, dio una orden y el hombre que cargaba al pequeño bajo con este aun entre sus brazos y evitando ser mordido por el niño que aun luchaba. El hombre volteo a verla y se acerco lentamente, se inclino dejando apreciar sus ojos, de un tono rojizo y dorado, pero nada más que eso ya que además de ir muy abrigado cubría su rostro con una máscara similar a un pasamontañas. Metió su mano en el abrigo y saco un sobre que tiro junto a Sherry.

_**-Dáselo a sus padres-**_ dijo en un tono hostil volviendo a erguirse.

_-Continuara-_

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

•**Comentario de la autora: **

*La parte del aeropuerto transcurre durante la tarde por eso se hace tan tarde cuando están en casa.

** Mi chino es horrible así que no se si está bien escrito.

*** Buenas noches en chino.

Y bueno espero que les haya gustado y NOTICIA:

Pronto (al parecer el 10 de febrero) me iré de vacaciones a Coquimbo, Chile y no podre actualizar por (creo) dos o tres semanas ya que estaré incomunicada… no del todo ya que subiré fotos de donde vaya a través de instagram (so hipster xD) pero no sé si mi nuevo celular me permita subir los capítulos así que si no puedo me deberán esperar… pero eso no significa que no avance con los fics…NO… es mas avanzare y al llegar aquí subiré algunos más largos aun ;)

PD: No se si agradecerles pero gracias a los últimos reviews he podido encontrar mi celular muchas veces xDD ya que todo lo que escriben llegan como mensaje a mi celular y me han ayudado pero también me han dado sustos ._. Es extraño escuchar a Rammstein a las 4:30 am. xDD

•_**Respuestas a ALGUNOS comentarios:**_

Ya que no tengo mucho tiempo…

Me encanta que encuentren tierno a Scott :D it's so kawaii!

NO diré quien es el villano :[

Eso de darle un plomazo a grey… weeeno tuve que buscar que significaba y créeme que… le querras dar plomazos al comienzo pero quizás… QUIZAS después no :o

Eso de Grayson… No me había dado cuenta que coincidía con tu nombre :o, es que cuando me imagine a Matt Grayson me lo imagine como Dick Grayson el Robin de Batman versión Nightwing… y Matt por mi amigo xD

•_~Asuka Dattebayo!_


	11. Venganza

•**Comentario de la autora:**

Weeeno aquí les traigo la actualización… sé que me demore pero créanme que tengo muuuuuuuuchas cosas atrasadas y aaaaah! Mi mente es solamente una D: así que gracias por su paciencia y aquí esta es algo más largo debido a que no estaré por un tiempo peeeero se que serán pacientes y contendrán sus ganas de matarme :3

Por cierto se me olvido poner el nombre de este capítulo en el anterior pero aquí ya esta ;) y muuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias a todos por dejar reviews, seguir la historia y ponerla como favoritos :) no saben cómo soy de feliz cuando veo eso *o*

•**Fanfic/One-shot: "**Secreto"

•**Capitulo: **10

•**Título: **"Venganza"

•**Rating: **T

•**Advertencias: **Ninguna.

•**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen… estos son de total propiedad de Capcom y sus respectivos creadores, hago uso de estos solo para entretenimiento y no con fines lucrativos, solo son de mi propiedad la trama, el matrimonio Ming y el pequeño Scott.

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

Una Claire totalmente sorprendida se hacía presente ante el devastador escenario y es que quienes habían secuestrado al pequeño Scott se habían encargado de destrozar casi todo el lugar y la pelirroja temió lo peor ante esto, Chris empuñando su arma entro seguida de su hermana quien buscaba con la mirada a Sherry.

_**-Vamos arriba-**_ dijo el mayor de los Redfield. La joven simplemente asintió y ambos subieron lentamente los escalones tras revisar el primer piso, miraron la primera puerta frente a la escalera y esta se encontraba algo destrozada y fuera de lugar, pero a penas voltearon a ver el pasillo la imagen de la rubia aun inconsciente al final de este los asusto, rápidamente la ojiazul corrió hacia ella.

_**-¡Sherry!-**_ se arrodillo a la altura de la cabeza de la joven y tomo el rostro de la rubia. _**–Sherry reacciona-**_

Chris al ver que Claire se encargaba de Birkin, entro a la habitación que estaba aun mas destrozada que las anteriores y removió los libros y pertenencias de la agente que se encontraban tirados en el suelo para poder caminar hasta el escritorio, fijo su mirada sobre las pisadas que se encontraban marcadas sobre este y como todo indicaba que habían subido, de un salto subió a el mueble y ayudándose con los brazos se subió, apunto a todos lados del estrecho lugar en busca de algo o alguien pero este se encontraba vacío, solamente estaba el celular de Sherry que aun se encontraba prendido y tirado en un rincón, lo tomo y bajo de un solo salto, para caminar de regreso hasta donde se encontraba su hermana y la joven agente quien ya estaba volviendo en si mientras Claire la ayudaba a sentarse.

_**-¿Qué sucedió?-**_ pregunto Chris guardando su arma.

_**-Nos atacaron-**_ de pronto la rubia abrió los ojos aun mas grandes al haber recordado al pequeño _**-Se llevaron a Scott-**_

_**-¿Qué?-**_ pregunto sorprendida ante las palabras mencionadas por la Birkin.

_**-Mierda-**_ dijo el agente de la BSAA antes de golpear la pared con su mano empuñada. _**–Llamare a los demás, lo encontraremos-**_

Saco su teléfono celular que se encontraba en su bolsillo de la chaqueta, rápidamente se alejo algunos pasos y marco el número telefónico de Leon, tras una segundo intento por fin contesto y antes de que pudiera decir algo el Redfield hablo de manera rápida.

-_**Hay problemas debes venir a la casa de Sherry-**_

_**-¿Qué sucedió?-**_ pregunto asustado.

_**-Solo ven-**_ dijo antes de cortar, si le decía que habían secuestrado al pequeño Kennedy seguramente que cometería alguna locura y eso no ayudaría en nada. Tras algunas llamadas todos ya habían llegado entre ellos un Leon que rápidamente bajo de su auto y que el estruendo del portazo llamo la atención de Chris quien les indico que se quedaran en la sala y raudamente salió en busca del agente estadounidense quien apenas vio la presencia del peli café no dudo en preguntar.

_**-¿Qué sucedió?-**_ cuestiono arreglando su chaqueta.

_**-Atacaron la casa de Sherry-**_ contesto rápidamente.

_**-¿Cómo están?-**_ pregunto ya frente a él.

_**-Sherry esta mejor ahora, la aturdieron con un golpe-**_ nuevamente respondió con la misma rapidez pero esta vez deteniéndolo al poner una de sus manos sobre el hombro del rubio que sorprendido lo miro.

_**-¿Y Scott, donde esta?-**_ pregunto con temor y de manera rápida.

_**-Leon, se llevaron a Scott-**_ respondió bajando la mirada que mantenía su semblante serio.

_**-¿Qué?-**_

_**-Dejaron una carta para ti y para Ada-**_ dijo metiendo su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para sacar el sobre que Sherry le había entregado y extendiéndoselo para que lo tomara.

_**-¡Mierda!-**_ dijo enojado mirando la carta.

_**-Leon cálmate-**_ musito mirándolo y aun sosteniendo el hombro del rubio para que se detuviera.

_**-Entrégame la carta, debo llamar a Ada para que regrese-**_ dijo acercando su mano hacia la carta que sujetaba el agente de la BSAA.

_**-¿No está en casa?-**_ pregunto entregándole el sobre.

_**-No, fue a una misión en Baltimore-**_ miro la carta que aun se mantenía intacta.

_**-¿No dijiste que ya no seria espía?-**_ retiro su mano y cruzo sus brazos para ver al ojiazul, quien antes de poder responder fue interrumpido por la rubia quien al darse cuenta de la presencia de su antiguo tutor salió de la casa y se acerco a ambos.

_**-Leon discúlpame-**_ dijo apenada al hombre caucásico; abrazando a Leon.

_**-Sherry-**_ susurro abrazándola.

_**-Debía cuidarlo y no lo logre, discúlpame-**_ insistía conteniendo los sollozos.

_**-No tienes por qué pedir disculpas, ahora será mejor será concentrarnos en buscarlo-**_ dijo seriamente; intentando no parecer molesto ante la idea de que alguien se llevara a su propio hijo, al hijo de él y… Ada. Sus ojos se abrieron de gran tamaño al recordarla, esto se pondría peor de lo que pensaba, Sherry se alejo lo suficiente como para mirar el rostro del rubio para encontrarse con un Leon completamente en shock.

_**-¿Leon?-**_ pregunto asustada al ver la expresión del agente.

_**-Vámonos a mi casa, debo ir a buscar mis armas, prepárense-**_ respondió volviendo en sí.

_**-Está bien, les avisare-**_ dijo la agente del gobierno y se alejo para entrar a su casa en donde aguardaban los demás.

_**-Debo llamar a Ada-**_ le dijo al hermano de Claire quien lo miro con símil expresión a la que tenia Leon hace un rato, y es que el también temía de las acciones de la mujer de ojos verdosos.

_**-Está bien-**_ dijo; Leon saco su celular y camino de regreso a la camioneta, marco el numero de la espía esperando a que contestara, mientras el repetitivo pitido sonaba sus ojos se centraron en las personas que salían del hogar, Helena quien lo miro de reojo, Claire junto a Sherry seguidas de Rebecca, a Barry salir hablando junto con Sheeva y por ultimo Ángela quien lo miro de reojo para después fijar su mirada en el suelo.

_**-Hola, Leon-**_ dijo una voz al otro lado del teléfono y Leon rápidamente reacciono.

_**-Ada-**_ dijo seriamente

_**-¿Qué sucede guapo?-**_ pregunto con su típico tono, pero despreocupada total solo se apoyo contra la pared de la base en la que se encontraba.

_**-Ada debes volver hay un problema-**_ dijo aun seriamente y regresando su mirada hacia los demás.

_**-¿Qué sucede?-**_ Leon suspiro y sacando todas sus fuerzas le respondió.

_**-Secuestraron a Scott-**_ respondió.

_**-¿Qué?, Leon dime que es mentira-**_ dijo en un tono resultado de la mezcla entre la sorpresa, ira y preocupación.

_**-No Ada, no estoy mintiendo, Atacaron la casa de Sherry y se lo llevaron-**_ le confirmo bajando la mirada.

_**-¿Quién?-**_ continúo preguntando con el mismo tono de voz.

_**-No lo sé, Sherry**_ no reconoció a nadie-

_**-Me iré ahora mismo, me importa un bledo la misión-**_ dijo enojada Ada sacando el arma que mantenía escondida.

_**-Está bien, Chris nos ayudara a encontrarlo y llamo a los demás-**_ Ada musito un "si" con algo de disgusto pero debía aceptar la ayuda _**–Ahora nos vamos a nuestra casa así que te avisare cuando nos vayamos-**_

_**-Está bien, nos vemos- dijo**_ antes de cortar y rápidamente se dirigió a la salida de la base tras encontrar lo que más le importaba a ella sobre esa misión… sus expedientes.

_**-Helena- **_le llamo la atención a su amiga al abrir la puerta. –_**Algunos vengan los llevare yo-**_

La mujer asintió y les dijo a los demás, rápidamente se dividieron y se fueron dos grupos en distintos autos hasta la residencia de los Kennedy.

•

•

•

_**-Buenas noches-**_ dijo el hombre al ver como el pequeño comenzaba a reaccionar.

_**-¿Dónde estoy?-**_ pregunto molesto el pequeño que se sentaba tras haber estado recostado sobre una camilla.

_**-No te preocupes-**_ se volteo observando al pequeño que enojado lo miraba.

_**-¿Quién es?-**_ pregunto con un tono aun mas enojado.

_**-Un amigo de tus padres-**_ contesto, se acerco al escritorio que se encontraba a un par de metros de donde se encontraba parado, abrió un cajón y de este extrajo el osito de felpa que había traído consigo el pequeño. _**-¿Quieres esto?-**_

_**-Leon-**_ dijo emocionado al ver que no había perdido su preciado osito de felpa.

_**-Bueno, te lo entregare pero debes acompañarme-**_ dijo caminando hacia el pequeño Kennedy.

_**-No-**_ contesto enojado.

_**-Entiende pequeño-**_ hizo una pausa y sonrió de manera sádica asustando al pequeño _**–Si no me acompañas te matare-**_

El pequeño sorprendido y asustado a la vez asintió levemente ante su shock, el hombre le extendió el peluche el cual recibió rápidamente y apretó contra su cuerpo.

_**-Entonces vamos-**_ dijo extendiéndole la mano. _**–Tú serás mi venganza-**_

•

•

•

_**-Prepárense, usen lo que quieran-**_ dijo el Kennedy tras abrir la puerta del hogar y desactivar las alarmas dejando así a todos entrar al hogar.

_**-Está bien-**_ dijeron algunos y otros simplemente en silencio descargaron las cosas que iban a necesitar.

Leon subió rápidamente las escaleras, entro en su habitación y se cambio rápidamente de ropa, pero al sacarse la chaqueta dejo caer la carta que había guardado, tomo el sobre de papel entre sus gruesos dedos y sin pensarlo nuevamente abrió el sobre para sacar un papel el cual desdoblo y se fijo en las letras que estaban impresas en el papel.

"_**Leon Kennedy y Ada… ¿Wong o debería llamarte Kennedy también?, Me sorprende el no haberme dado cuenta antes de que sucedía entre ambos, pero bueno las supresas no se detendrán ahí… ustedes me sorprendieron ahora lo hare yo diciéndoles que el pequeño hijo de ambos podría… no sé cómo decirlo… podría convertirse en un agente igual de bueno que Ada… un asesino o que el termine asesinado, así como lo hicieron ustedes… asesinando mis anhelaciones yo asesinare su futuro y sueños… por cierto Ada espero que hayas disfrutado tu misión sin ella no podría haberme acercado a tu hijo…**_

_**Simón de Mreks"**_

_**-¡Bastardo!-**_ grito enojado golpeando la pared junto a él, apretó su mandíbula, puños y ojos conteniendo su ira, no era el momento; no si quería recuperar a su hijo pronto.

_**-¿Leon?-**_ pregunto una voz tras la puerta, el agente rápidamente reacciono, llevo su mano hacia su rostro y limpio así sus ojos que se habían humedecido y se acerco lentamente a la puerta sin antes esconder la carta en su chaqueta.

_**-¿Qué sucede Ángela?-**_ pregunto al abrir la puerta y observar la figura de la castaña.

_**-¿Estás bien?,**_ _**escuche el golpe y tu grito-**_ le pregunto apreciando el rostro algo demacrado del rubio.

_**-Sí, bueno no bien pero no te preocupes-**_ le respondió abriendo por completo la puerta y saliendo. _**–Vamos**_-

_**-Hey-**_ le llamo la atención la mujer, Leon se volteo a verla y esta sonrió tímidamente _**–Te ayudare a encontrar a tu hijo, te apoyare-**_

_**-Gracias Ángela-**_ sonrió y ambos bajaron al salón en donde esperaban los demás.

_**-¿Leon tienes alguna idea de quién puede haber sido?- **_pregunto Barry quien había tomado asiento en el gran sofá mirando uno de los dibujos que el pequeño había hecho de un policía y que aun se encontraba sobre la mesa de centro.

_**-Así es, la carta no es clara de donde esta pero se quien es- **_respondió_** –Denme un momento-**_

Raudamente el hombre camino hacia la oficina que compartía con Ada, Chris sin entender decidió seguirlo encontrándose con un Leon algo nervioso buscando entre un gran montón de papeles que se encontraban sobre el escritorio uno en particular.

_**-Leon- **_el ojiazul lo miro de reojo al levantar la mirada pero solo fue breve ya que volvió a centrar sus orbes sobre los papales _**-¿Qué buscas?-**_

_**-La misión de Ada- **_respondió mientras botaba papeles al suelo evitando así toparse con ellos nuevamente.

_**-¿Qué misión?- **_pregunto cerrando la puerta tras de sí para que los demás no escucharan.

_**-La que le pidió el maldito que hiciera y así estuviéramos ocupados- **_respondió con un tono de molestia y haciendo una morisqueta

_**-¿Pero cómo lo sabía?-**_

_**-No lo sé, solo que el maldito sabia que tendría que ir a las oficinas para terminar los trámites sobre las identidades de Ada y Scott- **_dijo enojado tirando una carpeta unos metros más lejos.

_**-Por lo cual solo le quedaba Ada-**_ continua la frase el Redfield.

_**-Así es, le pidió que hiciera una misión para recuperar unos papeles sobre su identidad y la de ella-**_ continuo respondiendo hasta que sus ojos encontraron por fin el papel. _**–**____**Simón de Mreks-**_

Le extendió el archivo a Chris quien rápidamente lo ojeo y comprendió.

_**-Le diré a Rebecca que revisen el lugar-**_ el rubio asintió y rápidamente salieron de la oficina.

•

Ada entro lenta y silenciosamente al hogar, pudo observar la gran cantidad de bolsos y cajas a los costados de la entrada y rápidamente entendió que habían llegado los refuerzos, dio otro sutil paso acercándose hacia el marco del salón pero dudo en dar el siguiente; sin embargo sus pensamientos nuevamente se nublaron, le había tomado solamente una hora en tomar un avión privado y llegar a su hogar, una hora en la que medito todo lo que haría, en todo lo que sucedería… una hora que sufrió al saber que su hijo estaba en peligro.

Se volvió a enfocar en la conversación que se desarrollaba en el salón; diferencio las voces; las personas; las situaciones y posiciones.

_**-Alguien debe infiltrarse-**_ dijo Barry al grupo.

_**-Yo puedo ir- **_dijo rápidamente la pelirroja anteponiéndose a los demás.

_**-No iras sola- **_dijo seriamente su hermano mayor.

_**-Yo podría ir- **_dijo la rubia de ojos verdosos apoyando a su antigua amiga.

_**-Sherry tu nos debes acompañar a la entrada no debes ir- **_dijo Jill.

_**-Yo iré-**_ dijo la femenina voz desde la entrada del salón.

_**-¿Ada?-**_ dijo sorprendida Claire mirando completamente pasmada a la mujer de rasgos asiáticos.

_**-Ada-**_ susurro Leon al ver la presencia de su mujer parada en el marco de la puerta mientras apoyaba su mano sobre su cintura.

_**-¿Viniste a ayudar a Leon?-**_ le pregunto inocentemente la pelirroja al ver a la antigua amada de su mejor amigo.

_**-Digamos que así es-**_ dijo acercándose al grupo que la miraba totalmente estupefacto y de manera triste una choqueada Ángela; todos con símil expresión a excepción de Chris y el Kennedy quien recibió una hostil mirada por parte de su amada.

_**-¿Pero cómo te contacto?-**_ pregunto aun mas incrédula la amiga del Kennedy.

_**-Claire tu iras con Ada-**_ intervino Chris mirando a su pequeña hermana dándole a entender que no siguiera

–_**Leon, ¿Dónde está?- **_pregunto de manera seria y casi silenciosa tras acercarse a su pareja.

_**-Iremos a buscarlo ahora mismo-**_ intervino Chris rápidamente la discusión de pareja que se estaba generando ante la enojada expresión de Ada hacia el ojiazul. _**–Rebecca esta junto a el escuadrón de búsqueda en estos momentos, Yo comandare el escuadrón de asalto, otro escuadrón será apoyo y ustedes irán en el equipo de infiltración y rescate-**_

_**-Está bien, prepárense y avanzaremos, no esperare la llamada de Rebecca-**_ dijo Leon rápidamente.

_**-Está bien-**_ dijo Chris.

_**-Leon-**_ el susodicho la miro _**–Debemos hablar-**_

_**-Está bien, espérenme-**_ dijo al grupo y se acerco hacia su mujer quien le indico que la siguiera, ambos subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron al cuarto de ambos apenas la puerta se cerró Ada sujeto el cuello de la camisa azul de Leon; con el ceño fruncido y tono enojado miro al sorprendido Leon.

_**-¿Dónde está?-**_ Leon rápidamente entendió porque la actitud de la asiática quien nuevamente se ponía a la ofensiva con su pareja -Leon quiero saber donde esta mi hijo ahora-

_**-Ada cálmate-**_ musito el rubio intentando calmar a su amada

_**-¡No me calmare hasta saber que mi hijo está bien, hasta tenerlo conmigo!-**_

_**-¡Ada!-**_ la mujer miro los ojos del agente provocando que zafiro y Jade chocarán, de pronto la fría y furiosa mirada de la pelinegra se humedeció ante las lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos los cuales se cerraron al abrazar el torso del Kennedy quien correspondió al abrazo de ella.

_**-Leon, dime que Scott está bien por favor-**_ susurro intentando contener las lágrimas, Leon simplemente la abrazo intentando calmarla, jamás había visto a la ex-espía de esa manera y ahora verla tan frágil entre sus brazos lo rompió por dentro.

_**-No lo sé, Chris solo encontró el celular de Sherry donde se encontraba escondido y la nota que le dejo a Sherry-**_ respondió mientras acariciaba la espalda de ella con delicadeza.

_**-¿Y el oso?-**_ pregunto rápidamente separándose de él sin dejar de tener sus manos a los costados del torso del rubio.

_**-No, no estaba, Sherry dijo que cuando se lo llevaban aun lo tenía-**_ dijo algo confundido mirándola fijamente.

_**-Debe tenerlo con el- **_dijo separándose y rápidamente camino hacia la puerta, Leon la siguió y ambos salieron del cuarto rumbo al cuarto del final del corredor, Ada entro y rápidamente comenzó a mover la cajas, buscaba incesantemente el objeto bajo la mirada confundida de su hombre quien no sabía qué era lo que buscaba la ojijade.

_**-¿Ada que buscas?- **_pregunto parándose junto a ella y abriendo las cajas para ahorrarle trabajo a la ex-espía.

_**-Lo encontré- **_dijo sacando un pequeño portátil de una de las cajas.

_**-¿Qué es eso?- **_pregunto aun mas confundido.

_**-Sabia los peligros que corría Scott por lo cual mande a hacer un chip para ponerlo en el osito de felpa y así estar al tanto de donde se encontraba-**_ dijo abriendo el portátil y encendiéndolo.

-_**Le diré a Jill que lo rastree, ve a prepararte- **_dijo quitándole el portátil al ver que Ada temblaba levemente, ella volteo a mirarlo de manera seria pero asintió y camino de regreso al salón acompañado de Leon.

_**-Jill, el osito de Scott tiene un chip para ser rastreado toma-**_ dijo entregándole el computador a la Valentine quien asintió y tomo este para dirigirse de nuevo a la oficina.

_**-Iré por algo para beber-**_ dijo Ada caminando hacia la cocina sin darle importancia a las curiosas y aun estupefactas miradas de los amigos y compañeros de Leon.

_**-¿Cómo supo?-**_ le pregunto Helena acercándose a su compañero haciendo referencia a la mujer de rasgos asiáticos que se encontraba en la cocina.

_**-¿Confiaras en ella?-**_ se antepuso la joven rubia.

_**-Lo hare-**_ respondió cortante y mirando al agente de la BSAA… recordando así las palabras que le dijo al mayor de los Redfield en su encuentro en Tatchi; en el momento en que defendió a quien pensó que era Ada; en el momento en que casi sacrifica su propia reputación y quizás vida al intentar enfrentarse al hermano mayor de su amiga por una mujer… pero no cualquier mujer… por Ada.

_**-Ada sabe que a quien buscamos es a tu hijo, ¿no es así?-**_ le pregunto mirando de reojo a la pelinegra.

_**-Sí, lo sabe, ahora ve a equiparte, Ada te acompañara-**_ dijo evadiendo la curiosa mirada de la pelirroja, quien simplemente asintió y siguió a la mujer de rasgos asiáticos quien subía la escalera, ambas caminaron a la habitación y entraron, Claire aun con su bolso en mano camino hacia el baño y aprovechando esto Ada saco la ropa desde su mueble, ambas se vistieron con los trajes que eran mas cómodos para ambas y ya casi listas se juntaron en el mismo cuarto, Claire se sentó sobre un sofá que se encontraba en el rincón del cuarto y Ada sobre la cama. La pelirroja miraba atentamente la indiferencia de Ada al estar en la casa del Kennedy pero también su expresión que era de preocupación.

_**-Ada-**_ llamo la Redfield, Ada solo volteo lentamente a mirarla y regreso su mirada de la misma manera.

_**-¿Qué?-**_ pregunto sin mucho ánimo mientras subía el cierre de su bota.

_**-¿Tu sabes a quien vamos a rescatar?-**_ pregunto mientras terminaba de atarse los cordones de los bototos mirando a la asiática.

_**-Sí, lo sé-**_ dijo levantándose y tomando la chaqueta. _**–A mi hijo-**_

_**-¿Qué?- **_pregunto completamente sorprendida _**-¿Eres la madre de Scott?-**_

_**-Si-**_ dijo seria y fríamente. _**–Ahora sabes cómo supe lo del hijo de Leon, mi hijo-**_

_**-¿Cómo?- **_intento preguntar pero la mirada cortante de la ojijade la hizo callar y también así sus palabras.

_**-Mejor vayamos- **_dijo saliendo del cuarto, Claire termino de arreglarse y bajo rápidamente. Sus ojos siguieron los sutiles, atrevidos y elegantes movimientos de la ex espía que se acerco a Leon y le susurro algunas palabras a las cuales el asintió.

Ya todos reunidos en la sala comenzaron a repartirse las armas, municiones y equipos médicos, Leon tomo algunas municiones y las guardo en su chaqueta pero al hacer esto nuevamente encontró la carta, la cual había olvidado y la cual estaba dirigida para él y su futura esposa, la miro de reojo, su semblante y expresión seguían siendo el resultado de la mezcla entre la ira y la preocupación que aun se apoderaban de ambos, saco la carta y se acerco a ella, se la entrego a una Ada que lo miro sin entender hasta que la leyó, su mirada era totalmente indescriptible, era una mirada que hizo entristecer a las mujeres presentes y a Leon quien sabia como se sentía su amada adicta al rojo, se aseguro de que no reaccionara como antes abrazándola, un abrazo que sin importarle las miradas de los demás correspondió.

_**-Leon, debemos encontrar a Scott-**_ susurro al oído del rubio que asintió levemente.

_**-Tu misión era una trampa-**_ dijo Chris ante la sorpresa de los demás, la pelinegra se separo un poco de su amado y miro sorprendida a ambos agentes. _**–Lo sé y ahora es evidente-**_

_**-No se preocupen-**_ Claire se puso de pie y los miro a ambos _**-Los ayudaremos a encontrar a su hijo-**_

_**-Gracias-**_ dijo el rubio, Ada termino por alejarse y tomo asiento nuevamente, Leon se acerco a Barry, Sheeva y Chris para terminar de verificar el plan. Las mujeres aun choqueadas miraban a la ex-espía que se encontraba sentada con el papel entre sus manos, sus ojos de tonalidad esmeralda releían una y otra vez el mensaje hasta que de pronto lo entendió.

_**-No sé como no lo vi antes-**_ Ada saco la tarjeta de su bolsillo y tomo el lápiz, rápidamente y ante la atenta mirada de los presentes comenzó a rayarla _**-Simón de Mreks es un anagrama**_-

Le entrego el papel a Leon quien frunció rápidamente el ceño ante esto.

_**-Iré por el ahora mismo-**_ dijo volteándose para ir en busca del causante dejando caer el papel sobre la mesa, Ada rápidamente salió tras él intentando detenerlo.

_**-¿Qué es Chris?- **_pregunto Claire al ver que su hermano tomaba el papel y leerlo.

_**-Un gran problema, ahora todos vamos rápido- **_dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando el arma, todos asintieron y salieron de la sala.

Chris arrugo el papel con fuerza, no podía creer que todo lo que tanto había construido su amigo se estuviera destruyendo en segundos solamente por una persona. Dejo caer el papel ahora siendo recogido por la pelirroja quien leyó el nombre en voz alta para los presente.

"_**Simón de Mreks… Dereck Simmons"**_

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

•**Próximo capítulo: **"Hope"

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

•**Comentario de la autora: **

¡SIMONS!

OMG… no lo puedo creer O_O

Inner: baka ¬¬

Hehehe weeeeeeeno si lo sabía pero no sabía a la vez xD lo había olvidado ._.

:O por fin termine el capitulo ._.

Me tomo más de lo que pensaba ya que mi mente aun me da ideas e ideas y algunas no sirven para este fanfic si no que para los otros así que he estado trabajando en uno por unos minutos y en otro en otros minutos y así con todos los que tengo :3

Aunque me demore pensando un titulo para el siguiente capítulo xDD

Y Weeeeeeeeno como les dije/escribí en el capitulo anterior en 7 días mas me voy de vacaciones así que no creo alcanzar a subir la conti por eso este es un poco más largo :3 y bueno espero que sean pacientes :)

Además no se preocupen solo serán 10 días de vacaciones por que mi mamá tiene entradas para conciertos por lo cual volveremos antes y no el mes de siempre

Inner: mujer de malos sentimientos que no nos lleva a conciertos :(

Asu: Weeeeeeeeno eso es todo por ahora! Y nos estamos escribiendo/leyendo xD

Cuídense y dejen reviews!

•_**Respuestas a ALGUNOS comentarios:**_

fatty rose malfoy: Muchas gracias por tu review! Y si era Simmons has ganado y si no… vendrán otros misterios :3

Kris. : MUUUUUUUUUCHAS GRACIAS por tu review :3 me encanta saber que hay personas tan encantas (?) con el fic :D

Karychela: xDD wuasdlaksldña a mi me paso algo similar pero con mi hermano… maldito ¬¬ entra a mi cuarto justo cuando escucho música con audífonos y no lo veo venir :/ además mi cuarto esta apartado de los demás y es muy oscuro de noche . y eso que las paredes son de un verde manzana xD y weeeeeeeeno sobre Jake :3 debes esperar ;)

Nelida Roquelaure: Aquí está la preciada conti… espero que te haya gustado y hahaha pensé en algo así pero se me vino una escena algo tipo "50 sombras de grey" a la mente así que… pensé que no xDD pero lo dejare como idea gracias xD ;)

Leon Mega Wong: zhēn gǎn xiè :D y gracias espero tener algún momento de relajación después de todo este esfuerzo mental .

Bloody Mary Fire: hehehe me encanto tu comentario :3

Weeeeeeno Ada no le pego ni nada pero aun así en mi opinión como autora veo a Ada como la mujer que debería ser, como la humana que es en realidad ya que no la quiero mostrar como la fría espía que solamente se melosa con Leon ya que ahora es madre y según mi mami (xD aunque nos peleemos la quiero igual) las prioridades de las mujeres cambian al tener hijos… de ser primeras pueden llegar a ser ultimas solamente por sus hijos y en este caso se refleja en lo que hace, dice y piensa Ada.

•_~Asuka Dattebayo!_


	12. Carta de la autora

Carta de la autora:

"_**¡Hola lectores!**_

_**Bueno es que no esperaban esto cuando vieron "actualización" pero debía explicar pronto porque mi ausencia o la culpa me comería viva :(**_

_**Etto… como sabrán yo tengo 16 años y por lo cual aun voy a la escuela y exactamente voy en el penúltimo curso de toda mi enseñanza media por lo cual es uno de los más difíciles al tener diferenciados con mis otros compañeros y tener más clases –en mi caso- de Lenguaje y Historia, además de tener un taller de fotografía y tener las materias en común y créanme que es mucho al comienzo, ya me fijaron pruebas para la semana y de ejercicios que en si me han quitado tiempo durante la tarde, tiempo que utilizaba para escribir.**_

_**Tengo un horario desde las 8 am. Hasta las 4:15 pm. Y después de eso llego a casa a terminar las tareas y no me queda mucho tiempo de sobra, pero créanme que durante recreo he estado avanzando en todo, tengo un nuevo cuadernito loco en donde escribiré todo y a penas pueda lo paso al computador.**_

_**Etto… al menos por esta semana no habrá ninguna publicación y/o actualización mientras me organizo ya que recién entre el lunes y todo me pillo por sorpresa y fue un brusco cambio.**_

_**Y pronto volveré con nuevas ideas, capítulos, historias, personajes y adaptaciones para su entrenamiento y espero que me disculpen, de veras que intento hacer todo pero…soy pequeña y el mundo es grande, todo a mi alrededor se mueve rápido.**_

_**Espero que realmente me disculpen y como siempre les agradezco sus reviews y todo tipo de afecto que tienen hacia mi pequeña persona.**_

_**¡Recuerden que pueden seguirme en twitter, tumblr o facebook, todos con el nombre "AsukaDattebayo" y enterarse de las próximas actualizaciones!**_

_**Bueno eso, muchas gracias a todos y gracias por su apoyo.**_

_**Les escribiré pronto.**_

_**~AsukaDattebayo."**_

Asuka-san me pidió que les publicara esto, pronto ella volverá y créanme que se siente muy mal por tenerlos "botados".

~Kira-chan.


	13. Hope

•Comentario de la autora:

¡Ciao!, queridos lectores… I'M COME BACK :D

Weeeeeeeeno antes que nada les pido Mil… no, millones de disculpas por haberme ausentado taaaaaaaanto D:

Demo… ustedes deben comprenderme ya que tengo muchas cosas que hacer en la escuela y no me dejan mucho tiempo… ¡DEMO! Estoy de regreso :3 comenzare a subir de nuevo todo cada una semana ;) además les tengo una extraña sorpresa dentro de unos dias asi que sean pacientes y bueno no los molesto mas y aquí les dejo la Info y el esperado Fic :3

•Fanfic/One-shot: "Secreto"

•Capitulo: 11

•Título: "_Hope_"

•Rating: T

•Advertencias: Ninguna.

•Disclaimer: Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen… estos son de total propiedad de Capcom y sus respectivos creadores, hago uso de estos solo para entretenimiento y no con fines lucrativos, solo son de mi propiedad la trama, el matrimonio Ming y el pequeño Scott.

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

_**-¡Leon!- **_Grito la mujer de cabellos negros quien caminaba tras el susodicho a paso rápido.

Pero él le hacía caso omiso a sus llamados, el estruendo provocado por la puerta chocar contra la pared al abrirla llamo la atención de todos pero solamente la ex–espía salió tras él.

– _**¡Leon detente!– **_le grito nuevamente la pelinegra al rubio agente que enfadado caminaba hacia la camioneta.

– _**¡Ada el tiene a Scott, debo encontrarlo, si fue capaz de hacerte esas cosas por venganza no quiero saber que le podría hacer a nuestro hijo!–**_ respondió eufórico debido a la rabia que sin poder controlar lo dominaba en esos momentos.

– _**¡Lo sé, pero aun no sabemos donde están aunque me duela debemos esperar unos minutos más!–**_ el solamente desvió la mirada y retomo su camino _**–**_ ¡Leon detente!

–_**Debemos encontrarlo pronto– **_dijo Barry quien se encontraba parado tras la ventana observando la escena de la pareja.

–_**Ada es la madre– **_dijo recién comprendiendo la pelirroja.

–_**Así es– **_susurro en confirmación la agente Harper que también salía de su trance.

–_**Eso no es de importancia ahora, después le recriminaran a Leon el hecho de haber ocultado a Ada pero en estos momentos debemos concentrarnos en buscar a Scott– **_dijo el agente de la BSAA mirando seriamente a su hermana para regresar su mirada a Jill quien concentrada se encontraba sentada junto a él con el notebook sobres sus piernas y el cual utilizaba con gran rapidez.

–_**Estas muy calmado, Lo sabías de antes, ¿No es así?– **_Le pregunto Jill sin quitar su clara mirada de la pantalla.

–_**Así es, pero no podía decirles o se iría, ella tampoco sabe que me había enterado ya hace unos días– **_respondió a la castaña mientras le explicaba

Claire, quien se había encontrado hasta el momento pensativa, dirigió su mirada hacia la castaña que aun se encontraba completamente en shock parada en uno de los rincones del cuarto con su mirada completamente ensombrecida. La joven recordó las disimuladas miradas y indirectas de la agente, haciendo más que visible su atracción por el rubio, pero ahora todo era distinto.

Ángela apretaba con fuerza sus puños ante la impotencia que la corrompía, la rabia y la tristeza que hacían estragos en su cabeza. Y es que su cerebro lentamente procesaba la información que de súbito se dio a conocer, mientras que su corazón se encontraba completamente paralizado. Leon, Leon Scott Kennedy, el hombre del cual se siente más que atraída desde que lo conoció se había escapado de sus manos, ahora él era padre y pareja de una mujer a quien jamás pensó conocer, de la mujer que a veces había sido mencionada por el grupo de amigos pero que pensaba ya desaparecida tras tantos años de haberse "ido". Ya no quedaban esperanzas para ella.

Mientras los demás se encontraban en el interior de hogar en las afueras se podía apreciar a Leon sentado en el césped mientras que Ada se encontraba de cuclillas frente a él mirándolo con tristeza.

–_**Esto es lo que me temía– **_susurro la asiática con un tono triste.

–_**Lo traeré de regreso, te lo prometo– **_dijo alzando su vista para poder mirar a su amada que atentamente lo miraba.

–_**Se que lo harás, confió en ti– **_Leon embozo una dulce sonrisa y es que era inevitable cuando oía a Ada decirle cosas tiernas ya que estas eran escazas debido a su carácter.

– _**¡Leon, Ada!– **_grito el Redfield desde el umbral de la puerta mirando a la pareja que aun se encontraba en el patio delantero. _**–Jill lo acaba de encontrar.**_

–_**Scott– **_Rápidamente Ada se puso de pie con Leon aun sentado en el suelo.

–_**Sera mejor que nos vayamos ahora antes de que se vuelvan a mover– **_Dijo caminando hacia el auto cargando uno de los bolsos.

•

•••

•

– _**¿Quieres mas arroz?– **_pregunto el científico ofreciéndole al pequeño otro pocillo de mármol blanco que contenía los diminutos granos de arroz.

–_**No, gracias– **_dijo de manera tímida y asustada al hombre negándose con la cabeza.

–_**Vamos, no debes tener miedo pronto tendrás que adaptarte a otro ambiente ya que entrenaras para ser fuerte y hábil– **_dijo de manera tranquila mientras bebía un sorbo de su bebida alcohólica.

•

•••

•

– _**¿Cómo es posible que este vivo?–**_ pregunto Helena mirando como Leon equipaba sus armas.

–_**De la misma manera que creo a Carla, uso el cuerpo de otro hombre para crear un clon de el- **_Respondió la ojijade mirando a la castaña que se encontraba sentada frente a ella en el vehículo que a gran velocidad se transportaba por una extensa carretera.

–_**Si es un clon, lo más probable es que tenga la misma mutación debido a la alteración de su ADN– **_agrego Rebecca mientras revisaba en su comunicador el reporte del Kennedy.

–_**Leon, tu comunicador– **_dijo Ada entregándole el artefacto que sonaba a su pareja que se encontraba sentado junto a ella y aun cargaba las armas. Tras recibirlo respondió rápidamente al leer el nombre de la persona que llamaba.

–_**Hunnigan.**_

–_**Leon, acabo de recibir las coordenadas exactas de la señal enviada por el chip de rastreo les enviare la información a sus comunicadores, la línea estará abierta para que les vaya informando.**_

–_**Gracias Ingrid.**_

–_**No me lo agradezcas, agradece a tus jefes que me han dejado acceder a las bases de datos.**_

– _**¿Ellos lo saben?– **_pregunto Ada preocupada al escuchar lo dicho por la experta en informática.

–_**Solo saben que tengo una familia, no saben quiénes son.**_

–_**Así que ella es la madre– **_Dijo la morena al ver a la ex-espía a través de la pantalla.

–_**Sí, eso lo arreglaremos después, gracias.**_

–_**Bueno, les enviare los datos ahora.**_

•

•••

•

El pequeño miraba con un semblante de preocupación a través de la gran ventana del edificio, mirando detenidamente las calles inundadas de personas, que alegres aguardaban por la llegada del nuevo año. Su mirada incesantemente buscaba entre la multitud algún rostro conocido a quien pedir ayuda pero a pesar de su ardua búsqueda no lograba reconocer a nadie.

–_**El festival está por comenzar.**_

•

•••

•

–_**Aquí es– **_Dijo Chris tras estacionar.

–_**Hay muchas personas– **_comento Barry mirando a través de la ventana.

–_**Aquí se realiza el festival para el año nuevo, eligió un lugar en donde no atacaremos directamente.**_

–_**Le gustan los juegos, por lo cual jugara con nosotros cuanto pueda– **_Agrego Ada bajándose del vehículo.

–_**Se termino el juego– **_Dijo Leon tomando entre sus manos el bolso con las armas que se repartirían entre el grupo.

–_**Debo hacer una llamada– **_dijo la pelinegra antes de sacar su teléfono celular y dar unos pasos alejándose del grupo.

– _**¿A quien llama?– **_pregunto la pelirroja al ojiazul quien siguió con la mirada a su pareja.

–_**Que este conmigo no significa que haya cambiado, sigue con sus misterios– **_La joven lo miro de manera preocupada al hombre _**–Pero confió en ella.**_

De pronto por los altavoces ubicados en puntos específicos de la calle se pudo oír la voz del presentador anunciando que el gran desfile de año nuevo había comenzado y con eso también un nuevo obstáculo.

–_**Mierda– **_dijo soltando un gruñido de frustración.

–_**Lo encontraremos, Leon– **_dijo el mayor de los Redfield ante la reacción del rubio _**–Sera mejor que nos separemos así cubriremos mas perímetro hasta que Hunnigan encuentre el punto exacto.**_

–_**Si encuentran algo comuníquenlo a través del comunicador y así todos podremos saberlo–**_dijo la hermana del hombre que antes había hablado mientras escondía su arma entre sus ropas evitando así asustar a las personas que se encontraban amontonadas. Todos asintieron e imitar la acción de la joven Redfield.

Ada se acerco nuevamente tras finalizar la llamada y tomo una de las pistolas.

– _**¿A quién llamaste?– **_pregunto el Kennedy mirando a la mujer adicta al rojo.

–_**No te preocupes, guapo– **_escondió el arma entre sus ropas y se acerco a él hasta besar su mejilla _**–Llame a la ayuda–**_

– _**¿Ayuda?– **_pregunto curioso pero ella simplemente sonrió de lado y se alejo.

–_**Bueno, ¿Qué esperan?– **_miro a los presentes durante unos breves segundos y volteo para caminar hacia la multitud. _**–No me quedare esperando.**_

•

•••

•

–_**Debemos irnos a otro edificio así que camina– **_dijo en un tono hostil indicándole con la mano la salida de la suite.

–_**Si- si– **_dijo de manera nerviosa y ambos caminaron custodiados por los guardias del científico.

Bajaron hasta la recepción en donde lo esperaban otros cuatro hombres que por sus trajes se identificaba que pertenecían a la guardia de Simmons. Las diez personas se retiraron del lujoso hotel y caminaron entre la multitud abriéndose paso hacia una sola dirección.

_**-Recinto científico de Investigación Biológica: en honor a Racoon City-***_

_(*Explicare sobre este lugar pronto)_

•

•••

•

Todos se habían movido en diferentes direcciones pero con un solo objetivo, objetivo que ninguno lograba encontrar aun. Tanto Leon como Ada se movían de manera desesperada entre la multitud en busca de alguna señal del pequeño hijo de ambos. El tiempo corría en contra de todo pronóstico que sus torturadas mentes desarrollaban ante el miedo y desesperación que calaba en el interior de ambos.

Hasta que de súbito se detuvo. Los ojos azules observaban sin poder creer. Al otro lado de la calle iba el pequeño, su pequeño, su hijo.

–_**Scott– **__dijo tras reconocer la rubia cabellera del pequeño que era guiado de la mano por un alto hombre mientras que la otra llevaba el amado peluche del pequeño "Leon"_

–_**Leon, ¿Qué sucede?– **_Pregunto la Redfield quien escucho el nombre pronunciado por el agente a través del trasmisor.

– _**¡Lo encontré!–**_ exclamo y rápidamente corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían mientras que con los brazos y su cuerpo movía a las personas abriéndose paso entre la gran multitud.

–_**Leon–**_ se escucho la voz de la pelirroja en el comunicador que aún tenía en su oído.

–_**Claire avísale a los demás, lo acabo de ver–**_ dijo rápidamente a la vez que evitaba tropezar con las personas.

– _**¿En donde estas? –**_ le pregunto mientras bajaba de la camioneta con las miradas de todos fijas sobre ella.

–_**En el desfile–**_ hizo una pausa para poder mirar a su alrededor _**-Cerca de los carruajes-**_

–_**Lo encontré–**_ dijo en un sonoro grito Hunnigan –Se dirigen hacia los edificios de Investigación Biológica_**–**_

–_**Vamos–**_ dijo sin esperar la mujer de rasgos asiáticos.

–_**Si– **_dijeron en unisonó todos a través del comunicador a la vez que se dirigían a las coordenadas señaladas por Hunnigan en el comunicador.

Ya todos reunidos observaron como un gran edificio de numerosos pisos se alzaba frente a ellos, Ada se encontraba en hablando por el teléfono mientras que todos miraban atentamente el recinto al cual habían entrado las personas ante la frustrada mirada del rubio agente que con el ceño fruncido miraba cada piso visible ante la oscuridad que ensombrecía la noche y difuminaba las imágenes que se plasmaban en las retinas de los presentes.

– _**¿En qué piso estarán?**_

–_**Debemos esperar a que Hunnigan actualice las coordenadas.**_

–_**No puedo esperar.**_

–_**Leon, cálmate.**_

–_**Debemos apartarlo antes de atacarlo o correrá peligro si pierde el control y se transforma en lo mismo que la otra vez– **_dijo Helena haciendo referencia a las múltiples mutaciones que afectaron al organismo del desquiciado científico. Y consigo atrayendo la preocupada mirada de Ada quien recordó la difícil misión de lograr matar a Simmons.

–_**Según tu reporte puede regenerarse, por lo cual debemos dar un solo ataque– **_dijo el Redfield mirando al Kennedy.

–_**Una Bazuca– **_Dijo inconscientemente el padre al recordar aquel peculiar regalo que siempre le dejaba su amada; quien ante la simple oración del rubio regreso su mirada para posarla sobre él.

–_**Traerán una en unos minutos debemos esperar debemos esperar unos minutos a mi refuerzo– **_dijo la ex-espía.

– _**¿Refuerzo?– **_cuestiono el hombre caucásico.

–_**Esta doblando la esquina– **_dijo evadiendo la pregunta de la Redfield y mirando en dirección a la calle a un costado del edificio de dónde provino el reconocible ruido de una motocicleta la cual breves segundos después apareció doblando en la esquina dejando ver al hombre que de atuendo oscuro y casco negro montaba el vehículo._** –Ahí esta–**_

–_**Ada, ¿Quién es?– **_pregunto Leon quien miraba atentamente al hombre que se acercaba.

–_**Digamos que es alguien que me debe un favor– **_dijo tomando entre sus manos la ballesta y el bolso.

La motocicleta se detuvo frente al grupo. El joven la detuvo y se bajo a la vez que se sacaba el casco que evitaba reconocerlo. Lo cual sorprendió a los presentes y en especial a dos. El sorprendido pero con su ceño fruncido y ella totalmente pasmada.

–_**Hola Súper chica– **_dijo el joven de rojizo cabello sonriendo de lado a la vez que miraba a la rubia agente.

–_**Jake–**_

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

•Próximo capítulo: "_¿Última batalla?_"

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

•Comentario de la autora:

Y lo que tanto pedían ya esta… Jake is back, bitches xDD

Wuahahaha xDD

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y que de verdad me perdonen por mis atrasos u_u

Por cierto calculando lo que tengo escrito (ya voy casi al final del fic) son aproximadamente 20 capítulos en total.

Y RECUERDEN QUE PRONTO LES TRAERE DOS… NO, TRES SORPRESAS :D

(Inner: ¬¬ se lo merecen asi que ¡vuelve a trabajar!)

(Asu: Are, are… tranquila… T_T)

¡Weeeeeeeeeno!

Los quiero muuuuuuuuucho y nuevamente les agradezco su paciencia :D

Dejen sus criticas, comentarios o lo que sea :3 así sabré que tengo que mejorar o que es lo que quieren ;)

•_**~Asuka Dattebayo!**_


	14. ¿Última batalla?

•**Comentario de la autora:**

¡Y aquí está la traducción queridos lectores!

Me adelante unas horas debido a que se supone que lo subiría durante la tarde pero debo hacer algunas cosas -.-

¡Así que aquí esta!

Primero: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS :3

Segundo: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS YUBITO! (no sé si lo leeras xD)

Tercero: son las 1:36 am. Y tengo sueñito -.-

Cuarto: disfruten y DEJEN REVIEWS ;D

Quinto: revisando el "Raking" y el Fic está en el top 3 :3

Reviews: Tercer lugar. :)

Favoritos: Segundo lugar. C:

Follow: Segundo Lugar :D

MUCHAS GRACIAS ;)

Sexto: Gracias _**Misu Prizz Runasoru **_´:3 que acaba de escribir que soy una de sus autoras favoritas :3 me hacen sentir muuuuuuy bien con sus comentarios :D

Y no molesto mas… aquí les dejo la info y el fic :D

•Fanfic/One-shot: "Secreto"

•Capitulo: 12

•Título: "_¿Última batalla?_"

•Rating: T

•Advertencias: Violencia y lenguaje (medio). (?)

•Disclaimer: Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen… estos son de total propiedad de Capcom y sus respectivos creadores, hago uso de estos solo para entretenimiento y no con fines lucrativos, solo son de mi propiedad la trama, el matrimonio Ming y el pequeño Scott.

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

Frase del día:

"_**Para sobrevivir hay que olvidar"**_

_-El obelisco negro_

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

–_Hola súper chica–_ dijo el joven acercándose lentamente al grupo.

–_Jake–_ musito sorprendida la rubia ante la presencia del hijo de Wesker _– ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?_

–_Ada me dijo que necesitabas ayuda__**– **_respondió de manera despreocupada mientras se arreglaba la chaqueta.

– _¿Ada?__** –**_ pregunto el rubio mirando a la asiática que tomaba entre sus manos la ballesta y lo miraba con un deje de despreocupación.

– _¿Tú crees que no sabría donde se encuentra el hijo de Wesker?__**– **_cuestiono levantando la ballesta de forma algo amenazadora al apuntar hacia el grupo, pero sin intención alguna. Volvió a bajar la ballesta y a mirar a Leon quien aun la observaba.

–_Ahora, no malinterpreten esto–_ levanto ambas manos con sus palmas extendidas y una peculiar sonrisa símil a la de quien fuera su padre _–Solamente la ayudo por lo sucedido con esos maniacos._

–_Me debe un favor por haberle salvado el trasero a él y a Birkin–_ explico la pelinegra mientras cargaba su peculiar arma _–Birkin nos acompañara para ingresar por un piso superior así desactivaremos todas las cámaras y tendrán la entrada libre._

–_Aun no sabemos en qué piso están–_ dijo Claire recordando el desconocimiento del paradero del pequeño.

–_Aun así necesitamos ingresar, será mejor que ellos suban mientras–_ Se antepuso su hermano mirando los pisos superiores.

–_Por cierto, espía–_dijo llamando a la ojijade que de soslayo miro al Muller _–Traje lo que pediste._

Se acerco a la motocicleta que solo a metros había estacionado y desengancho un bolso que llevaba en la parte trasera. Camino con este aun entre sus manos y se lo entrego a Leon. El rubio lo miro aun de manera seria y abrió el gran bolso de negra tonalidad y en su interior pudo ver una lanza cohetes de pequeño tamaño.

–_Trae tres tiros, pero intenta no fallar–_ dijo el pelirrojo con un deje de sarcasmo.

–_No lo hare._

–_Bueno, entonces no perdamos más tiempo, vamos._

–_Está bien–_ dijo la rubia asintiendo y acercándose al edificio.

–_Como quieras–_ agrego Wesker Junior empuñando su arma con gancho.

–_Ada–_ le llamo la atención el hombre caucásico _–Cuídate._

–_No te preocupes Leon, se cómo cuidarme solita–_ dijo sonriendo y con un tono "inocente"

–_Está bien–_ asintió y miro la joven de rubia cabellera llamando la atención al mencionar su nombre _–Sherry._

–_Yo me hare cargo de ella–_ se adelanto el pelirrojo haciendo referencia a la protección de la agente americana.

–_Vamos– _insistió nuevamente la orden la pelinegra disparando el gancho hacia la parte alta del edificio y interviniendo la pelea de miradas que Leon había comenzado al mirar de manera seria al Muller.

Sherry y Jake también dispararon su arma y cuando ya estaban completamente seguros de que no se soltaría los tres presionaron el gatillo que los elevo perdiéndose entre las sombras del cielo nocturno provocando que la celeste mirada perdiera de vista a la ex-espía, la agente y el mercenario.

–_Vamos debemos avanzar y asegurarnos de que no haya nadie en el perímetro._

Dijo Jill llamando la atención de todos quienes simplemente asintieron y con la gran rapidez y agilidad de los años de experiencia se movilizaron recorriendo los alrededores. Mientras el equipo chequeaba el área, Ada ya se encontraba en el interior del edificio junto con los otros dos jóvenes exactamente en una oficina a la cual habían ingresado a través de la ventana que hábilmente Ada abrió sin problemas.

–_Estamos en el piso quince, será mejor que busquemos un mapa pronto– _dijo Sherry quien revisaba los estantes y diversos cajones en busca de algún plano del edificio.

–_Muller tú no te muevas de aquí, yo ayudare a Birkin– _Dijo Ada antes de acercarse a otros muebles dejando a Jake junto a la entrada en donde hace momentos estaba vigilando junto al mercenario.

Tras desordenar algunas cajas y abrir la mayoría de los cajones por fin encontraron un pequeño plano de evacuación. Ada rápidamente memorizo todo lo que estaba marcado sobre el papel y rápidamente llamo a Leon.

– _¿Qué sucede Ada?– _pregunto Leon quien se encontraba apoyado contra una pared mirando a su alrededor.

–_Hay una entrada sin cámaras en la parte trasera del edificio, ingresen por ahí y les abriremos la puerta desde el interior._

– _¿Y las cámaras?_

–_Para cuando hayan subido ya estarán desactivadas, solo dennos un momento para desactivar las alarmas._

–_Está bien._

–_Bueno, nos vamos._

Fue lo último que escucho decir a la pelinegra quien corto la comunicación y rápidamente salió de la oficina seguida por ambos jóvenes. Cruzaron cuidadosamente algunos pasillos aun en las penumbras de la oscuridad hasta que llegaron a un cuarto en particular.

"_Cuarto de control"_

Los tres ingresaron lentamente evitando despertar al somnoliento guardia que mantenía su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla en un intento de no quedarse dormido en el trabajo. Jake les señalo que el avanzaría y de dos grandes zancadas ya estaba tras el indefenso guardia que antes de que pudiera reaccionar había sido noqueado por un certero golpe en su nuca propinado por el pelirrojo, de otro movimiento lo boto del asiento y de manera elegante pero sarcástica le hizo una señal a Ada para que tomara asiento.

–_Bien hecho._

Fue lo único que dijo la asiática antes de sentarse y rápidamente teclear ingresando numerosas claves y datos. Mientras que Leon ya se encontraba en la puerta trasera que había sido indicada por su pareja, junto a él, Barry, Sheva, Ángela y Helena quienes cargaban sus armas mientras que del otro Chris, Jill, Claire y Rebecca quienes lo imitaban y esperaban la señal para avanzar. Cada equipo de un lado de la puerta mientras que sobre esta brillaba un cartel de "Escape" color verde.

–_Debemos esperar a que el cartel se apague, Ada lo dará como señal para avanzar._

–_Está bien._

El comunicador del Kennedy comenzó a vibrar llamando rápidamente su atención. Lo saco de su bolsillo y pudo ver como el nombre de la experta en computación se mostraba.

– _¿Qué sucede Hunnigan?– _pregunto rápidamente tras responder.

–_Acabo de localizar la posición exacta, no se ha movido de ese lugar._

– _¿En donde se encuentra?_

–_En el piso veinte, exactamente en el salón principal de reuniones, el cual queda al final del pasillo principal._

–_Está bien, estamos esperando la señal de Ada para ingresar._

–_Yo le avisare ahora mismo sobre la ubicación._

–_Está bien, dile que nos espere._

Tras esto la comunicación se corto y así también la luz que iluminaba el pequeño letrero dando la señal de avanzar.

– _¡Vamos!– _ordeno el Kennedy abriendo la puerta y entrando todos, uno tras otro y apuntando con sus armas de fuego.

–_Ya ingresaron– _dijo la ojijade levantándose del asiento. Su comunicador también sonó indicando la llamada de Hunnigan.

–_Ada, acabo de aislar la señal del chip de Scott._

– _¿En donde se encuentra?_

–_En el salón de reuniones del piso veinte, al final del pasillo principal._

–_Son solo cinco pisos– _dijo la rubia quien también escuchaba la conversación.

–_Los demás acaban de ingresar, Leon llegara en un rato._

–_Gracias– _fue lo único que la Wong dijo antes de cortar la llamada de manera abrupta _–Vamos._

–_Sería mejor esperar a Leon._

–_Birkin, no esperare ni un momento mas, iré por mi hijo ahora y si es necesario sola._

–_Vamos yo te acompaño._

–_Jake– _dijo mirando enojada al hombre caucásico.

–_Si su hijo está con ese maniaco quizás que cosa le puede pasar, será mejor avanzar y no perder tiempo._

–_Está bien._

Jake camino en dirección hacia las escaleras y abrió la puerta permitiéndoles el paso a ambas mujeres, y rápidamente los tres subieron las escaleras con agilidad y precaución para no tropezar. Ada sentía como los escalones parecían infinitos, sus ansias y desesperación convertían el camino aun más largo, un camino extenso y sin final. Pero tan pronto el pelirrojo se detuvo comprendió que habían llegado.

Jake abrió lentamente la puerta chequeando que no hubiera nadie más y avanzo seguido de Sherry, tras ellos Ada. Camino con pasos firmes y atenta a todo sonido y movimiento pero de pronto sintió como leves nauseas se volvían a apoderar de ella por lo cual se detuvo; sujeto su estomago; apoyo su mano contra la pared y bajo su cabeza, el dolor se hizo un poco más intenso, no era agonizante pero si era molesto debido a la situación, no podía continuar si iba en ese estado pero en esos momentos no le importaba, solo quería encontrar a Scott, a su hijo.

_-No puede suceder de nuevo… mareos-_ susurro por lo bajo y soltó un leve gruñido que llamo la atención de ambos jóvenes que se detuvieron y voltearon a ver la fuente de aquel sonido y miraron preocupados a la mujer.

_-¿Ada estas bien?-_ le pregunto sherry al ver a la mujer de su antiguo tutor en esa posición.

_-Sí, no se preocupen-_ se volvió a erguir y retomo la compostura _–Continuemos-_

Evadiendo el tema camino más rápido y los adelanto para que no la miraran e intentando dar una imagen de chica dura, su imagen de siempre. La agente miro preocupada a Jake quien solo se encogió de hombros y le señalo que avanzaran.

Camino a través del largo pasillo chequeando cada rincón de este, no podía desconcentrarse y agradecía que el molestar haya cesado por fin.

–_Entraremos a las tres._

–_Uno._

–_Dos._

–_Tres._

_De una fuerte patada Jake abrió la puerta entrando seguido de Ada y Sherry apuntando en todas las direcciones en las que podían ser atacados._

– _¿Ada?– _llamo nuevamente el Kennedy.

–_No está aquí, debe haber avanzado– _Dijo Claire quien regresaba de una de las oficinas que había chequeado.

–_Mierda, vámonos._

Rápidamente corrió hacia las escaleras y seguido del equipo subió rápidamente estas.

Los ojos de Ada se abrieron de par en par y una hermosa sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Frente a sus hermosos ojos jades se encontraba Scott, sentado en un sofá en el centro del enorme cuarto que era casi el piso completo. Rápidamente corrió hacia el pequeño sin importarle lo que sucedía a su alrededor o lo que no.

–Mamá_– _dijo sonriente el pequeño, quien lloraba de alegría.

–_Scott, mama ya está aquí, te prometí que te cuidaría y ya estoy aquí para hacerlo– _Dijo tras abrazarlo estrechándolo entre sus brazos y manteniéndolo contra su cuerpo. El pequeño la abrazaba mientras asentía.

–_Está solo–_

–_Esto es muy sospechoso– _Dijo el Muller mirando a su alrededor.

–_Ada, será mejor irnos, esto está muy tranquilo._

–_Debo avisarle a Leon que lo encontramos– _Ada se puso de pie y saco su comunicador de su bolsillo sin dejar de acariciar la rubia cabellera de su hijo.

–_Es hora de irnos– _Dijo Jake.

–_No si puedo evitarlo– _Dijo una grave voz desde un balcón interior que se encontraba sobre la entrada.

–_Simmons, maldito bastardo– _gruño Ada enojada al reconocer al clon del científico obsesionado con su persona, quien se encontraba parado con ambas manos sobre el barandal y custodiado por una gran cantidad de Guardias

–_Te dije que las sorpresas no cesarían– _Sonrió de manera arrogante _–Ahora si me disculpan… debo atender algunos asuntos._

– _¡Cúbranse!– _Grito Jake tomando entre sus brazos al pequeño y corriendo hacia un gran pilar de concreto. Las mujeres rápidamente reaccionaron y se apoyaron contra los otros dos pilares que las cubrían de las balas que eran disparadas a gran velocidad.

– _¡Scott!– _grito Ada preocupada.

–_Niño, no te muevas de aquí ni por un segundo y cubre tus oídos–_ dijo Jake bajándolo y apoyando la espalda del pequeño contra el pilar. _–No te preocupes, yo lo cuidare._

– _¡Ada!– _le llamo la atención la rubia a la asiática y le mostro las armas que segundos antes le había entregado la Wong para poder abrazar a su pequeño. Sin esperar más la Birkin las lanzo hacia donde se encontraba y rápidamente la ex-espía tomo las armas que ágilmente la rubia le lanzo, una empuñada en cada mano y sin vacilaciones se volteo apuntando y disparando hacia los miembros del escuadrón que Simmons había enviado.

La rubia la imito y Jake sin alejarse mucho del pilar también comenzó a disparar.

Disparos que fueron oídos por el equipo de Leon quien rápidamente se acercaba hasta la sala que había sido indicada por Hunnigan momentos antes. El corazón de Leon palpitaba a mil por segundo o al menos eso sentía, los nervios y desesperación eran incontenibles y su mirada lo reflejaba.

– _¡Saca a mi hijo de aquí ahora!– _Grito Ada quien recargaba sus armas.

– _¿Y por donde piensas que saldré, por la ventana?– _Le grito en respuesta ante la situación que enfrentaban, pero aun así las palabras no perdieron sentido para alguien como Ada Wong, ya que sin pensarlo mas saco su arma que llevaba enganchada en su cinturón, la tomo entre sus manos y la lanzo hacia Jake quien la agarro_ – ¡Debes estar bromeando!_

– _¡Saca a mi hijo ahora!– _Grito furiosa ante la situación_._

–_Mierda, en que rollo me he metido de seguro el Kennedy me matara– _miro a Ada quien aun esperaba su afirmación._ –Aunque me da más miedo ella._

– _¡Muller!_

–_Está bien espía, ya voy– _se saco el abrigo y se agacho a la altura del pequeño que aun cubría sus oídos y mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Tomo las manos del pequeño y las separo de sus oídos_ –Hey debemos irnos, no dejes de cubrirte en ningún momento y cierra los ojos._

El pequeño asintió e hizo lo que le ordeno el Wesker Junior, quien cubrió al pequeño con su abrigo y lo levanto entre sus brazos. Miro a Ada y a Sherry y asintió y rápidamente corrió hacia el gran ventanal rompiéndolo con una patada, sin soltar al pequeño disparo rápidamente el arma que tenía un gancho y lo sujeto contra un gran pilar que sustentaba el alzamiento de la estructura y bajo rápidamente.

– _¡Ada!– _le grito la rubia llamando su atención_ –Concentrarte._

–_Lo sé– _dijo volviendo a disparar tras haber visto como Jake se lanzaba desde el alto piso junto con el pequeño Scott.

– _¿Qué fue ese ruido?– pregunto _Helena ante el estruendo de los vidrios rompiéndose.

– _¡Corran!– _ordeno el Redfield y todos aceleraron el correr para abrir de golpe la puerta encontrándose con el horrible escenario_._

– _¡Ada_!– grito eufórico el Kennedy al ver a la asiática disparando.

– _¡Vamos, muévanse!– _ordeno Barry disparando contra los otros guardias que hacían presencia.

Rápidamente todos se dispersaron mientras disparaban con gran agilidad y sorprendente puntería a los agentes de Simmons que uno a uno iban cayendo. Ya el ultimo completamente muerto y todos se detuvieron, aun con sus respiraciones algo agitadas se acercaron a las dos mujeres quien aun estaban apoyadas contra el gran pilar intentando regular sus respiraciones.

–_Ada, ¿Y Scott_?– pregunto el rubio acercándose a su amada quien tenía pequeñas heridas debido a los escombros producidos por los disparos que destrozaron parte de la habitación.

–_Jake… se lo llevo– _dijo entre cortado y señalando la ventana_ –Está a salvo._

–_¿Lo dejaste que saltara con nuestro hijo a través de una ventana?._

–_No lo deje… se lo ordene… no era seguro aquí– _dijo irguiéndose nuevamente y recobrando la compostura_ –No es hora de pelear._

–_Es hora de correr– _se escucho la rencorosa voz de Dereck a través de un alto parlante_ –¿Acaso no creen que no detecte como me perseguían?, bueno les tengo una última sorpresa... una bomba y queda solo treinta segundos, buena suerte, la necesitaran._

–_¡Mierda!, corran!– Leon _tomo la mano de Ada y rápidamente corrieron junto al grupo.

–_Ya estas a salvo, siéntate y no te quites la chaqueta aun hace frio– _le decía Jake de manera tranquila a Scott quien tomo asiento junto al Muller que con leves gruñidos revisaba sus pequeñas heridas provocadas por el ventanal roto.

–_Quiero a mis padres– _dijo preocupado el pequeño haciendo una mueca mientras se acomodaba el enorme abrigo.

–_Ya vendrán, solo hay que esperar._

Fue lo último que dijo hasta que la enorme explosión resonó en casi todo el área, iluminando el oscuro cielo, rompiendo el silencio nocturno, la paz de una noche tras una larga celebración y las esperanzas del pequeño al ver desde donde provenía.

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

•**Próximo capítulo: **"_¿Acaso jamás mueres?_"

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

•**Comentario de la autora: **

Espero que les haya gustado, pronto publicare las sorpresas y pronto deberán estar pendientes de mi pagina de Facebook ya que pronto necesitare la ayuda de ustedes :3

Recuerden que para saber más sobre mis actualizaciones estoy constantemente publicando mensajes en mi pagina de Facebook así que visítenla ;)

¡Cuídense mucho! LOS QUIERO DEMASIADO Y NOS LEEMOS PRONTO :D

•_~Asuka Dattebayo!_


	15. ¿Acaso jamás mueres?

•**Comentario de la autora:**

¡Hello!

Bueeeeeeno, aquí está la actualización, se que los he hecho esperar algunas horas pero aun es domingo… o al menos eso dice mi reloj xDD

Asi que aquí esta, para quienes no leyeron mi mensaje en facebook debo aclarar que me atrase porque tuve la extracción de una muela de emergencia ya que se me rompió D:

Un consejo: nunca… NUNCA mastiquen los coyacs!

Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS QUIENES ME ENVIAN MENSAJES DE APOYO, A QUIENES ME DICEN QUE SOY UNA GRAN ESCRITORA, SU ESCRITORA FAVORITA, QUE LEEN MI HISTORIA, QUE DEJAN REVIEWS, QUE SE PREOCUPAN POR MI Y A QUIENES ME HACEN SENTIR BIEN :D

Así que aquí esta, mejor tarde que nunca y no molesto mas…

•Fanfic/One-shot: "Secreto"

•Capitulo: 13

•Título: "_¿Acaso jamás mueres?"_

•Rating: T

•Advertencias: lenguaje (medio) (?)

•Disclaimer: Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen… estos son de total propiedad de Capcom y sus respectivos creadores, hago uso de estos solo para entretenimiento y no con fines lucrativos, solo son de mi propiedad la trama, el matrimonio Ming y el pequeño Scott.

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

–_**Mierda– **_susurro el mercenario al ver la gran explosión que se había generado en el edificio, el pequeño rápidamente se puso de pie asustado _**–Hey, enano vamos debo ir a ver qué paso–**_

El ojijade asintió y rápidamente siguió al Muller solo a unos cuantos metros atrás de él, temeroso y con cuidado se detuvo al ver como el gran edificio ardía y como escombros caían.

•••

_**La noticia central del día: el Recinto científico de Investigación Biológica sufrió una explosión la noche de ayer durante la celebración del festival que daba la bienvenida al año nuevo 2015.**_

•••

– _**¡Hey!– **_grito el pelirrojo acercándose pero rápidamente se detuvo _**–Enano quédate ahí, agáchate para que no te vean.**_

El pequeño asintió y velozmente obedeció escondiéndose entre la maleza, el mercenario dio firmes pasos hacia el edificio encontrándose con una gran cantidad de escombros y vidrios rotos debido a la onda expansiva pero solamente unos llamaron su atención, aquello que tenían rojizas manchas.

–_**Mierda, ¿Dónde están?– **_gruño,

•••

_**Así es el recinto inaugurado para la investigación genética en honor al recinto que alguna vez existió en la extinguida ciudad de Racoon city sufrió una gran explosión hoy por la madrugada.**_

•••

– _**¡Hey tu!– **_rápidamente el Muller se volteo al escuchar la voz del hombre que llamaba encontrándose con una gran camioneta. Se apagaron las luces y el motor, se abrió la puerta y pudo observar como un hombre alto, algo moreno, de cabello café y con un singular tatuaje en su brazo derecho que estaba expuesto por una musculosa de color negro. _**– ¿Dónde está Rebecca?**_

•••

_**La explosión y el fuego consumió casi por completo el recinto de más de treinta pisos, dejando solamente intacto los primeros tres pisos y la parte más baja del subterráneo.**_

•••

– _**¿Quién eres tú? – **_cuestiono seriamente Jake acercándose a él a grandes zancadas.

–_**Billy Coen, soy el esposo de Rebecca– **_respondió de igual manera y sin mirarlo. Sus ojos buscaban con nerviosismo a la peli café.

–_**No sé donde están– **_rápidamente volvió en su búsqueda.

– _**¿Y el hijo de Leon?–**_ pregunto al ver que el joven se encontraba solo.

–_**Escondido.**_

•••

_**Debido a los escombros en llamas se quemo una gran parte de los alrededores a pesar de que los bomberos trabajaron durante toda la noche.**_

•••

–_**Quédate aquí enano, no abras la puerta y no te asomes– **_le ordeno el hijo de Wesker al menor de los Kennedys a quien había subido en la gran camioneta de Billy.

–_**Está bien, señor Jake.**_

– _**¡Hey ayúdame!– **_grito eufórico el esposo de Rebecca.

–_**Quédate aquí– **_dicho esto cerró la puerta y corrió hacia donde provenía el llamado de Billy.

Al llegar en donde se encontraba Coen se quedo unos breves segundos pasmado para después rápidamente reaccionar y ayudar al moreno.

•••

_**Aun se investiga que provoco esta gran explosión por lo cual un equipo de Neo-Umbrella se hizo presente en el área para investigar las razones que ocasionaran esta gran catástrofe.**_

•••

–_**Siéntate adelante, ahora–**_ dijo rápidamente Jake tras abrir la puerta del auto, el pequeño asintió y rápidamente se paso por encima de los asientos. _**–No te muevas de ahí.**_

El pequeño simplemente volvió a asentir y se quedo mirando el frente, a través del cristal pudo observar como aun caían algunos escombros del edificio que a pedazos caía, pedazos que en llamas comenzaban a incendiar la zona, pero el fuerte sonido de la puerta lo hizo reaccionar y volteo levemente a mirar de soslayo.

–_**La señorita Sherry– **_murmuro asustado al ver como Jake subía a la camioneta a una ensangrentada Birkin.

–_**No sucede nada, tu solo quédate sentado– **_dijo el Muller acomodando a la rubia.

El pequeño regreso su mirada al frente y evito mirar hacia atrás a pesar de los ruidos que indicaban que habían subido a algo o alguien.

Las a sus lados se abrieron dejando entrar a un algo ensangrentado Jake y Billy, cada uno a un lado del pequeño, Jake tomo el cinturón de seguridad y se lo puso al niño, hizo lo mismo con él y Coen lo imito.

–_**Nos vamos a casa– **_murmuro el pelirrojo algo cansado.

•••

_**A pesar de los intentos de la prensa ni el departamento de bomberos o el de policías a querido dar más información al respecto, lo único que afirmo el capitán de la estación es que según los reportes no se encontraba nadie al interior del laboratorio y la búsqueda por ahora es que no hay víctimas fatales o desaparecidas–**___informaba la presentadora.

– _**¿Cuándo despertara baba?– **_pregunto preocupado el pequeño sin dejar de sostener la mano de su progenitor quien se encontraba recostado en la camilla del improvisado hospital que habían armado en su casa.

–_**Pronto Scott, ve a jugar– **_respondió Ada quien ajustaba una venda en su brazo.

–_**No– **_Ada rápidamente lo miro con una mirada fulminante que a pesar de temerle no hizo estragos en el pequeño que con una símil mirada la observaba.

–_**Está bien– **_dijo algo enojada.

– _**¿Cómo se encuentra?– **_pregunto la pelirroja entrando al cuarto.

–_**Está mejorando, pero aun así no sé cuando despertara– **_respondió la asiática.

–_**Fue un fuerte golpe– **_añadió Claire.

–_**Aun así no debió.**_

–_**Te quería proteger.**_

–_**Yo me puedo regenerar, Birkin también debíamos haberlo hecho nosotras.**_

–_**Pero no fue así.**_

–_**Scott quédate con tu papá, yo iré a ver cómo están los demás– **_le ordeno al pequeño que asintió aun con esa fría mirada.

Ambas mujeres salieron del cuarto y caminaron hacia la sala en donde estaban los demás.

– _**¿Cómo está Leon?– **_pregunto Helena poniéndose de pie.

–_**Mejor, ya están cerrando sus heridas, ¿Y los demás?**_

–_**Chris ya está estable, debería despertar dentro de un rato, Jill lo está cuidando– **_respondió la menor de los Redfield.

–_**Barry aun tiene cortes en su espalda pero no corre ningún riesgo, Rebecca lo está curando**_– dijo Billy_** –Y ella ya está mejor solo tiene una herida profunda en su brazo pero no es grave.**_

–_**Yo no tengo nada a pesar de la caída, Ángela no se golpeo tanto al haberla sujetado pero tiene una herida en la frente y moretones en sus antebrazos–**_ dijo Sherry mientras sostenía entre sus manos la taza de café caliente.

–_**Sheva y Jill no tuvieron tantos problemas al haber lanzado un gancho pero ambas tuvieron una pequeña dislocación de hombros al ejercer tanta fuerza– **_añadió Billy quien se encontraba sentado en uno de los sofás.

–_**Al menos no paso nada grave, solamente Leon, Redfield y Burton son los más dañados– **_dijo Ada cerrando sus ojos y cruzando sus brazos para apoyarse contra una de las paredes.

–_**Caímos sobre ellos, era de esperarse.**_

–_**Scott y Jake tienen solamente pequeños cortes– **_dijo la rubia mirando de soslayo la mejilla del Muller que se encontraba cubierta por un parche, el pelirrojo la miro de lado y solamente sonrió.

–_**Aun así esto aun no acaba– **_dijo seriamente Ada provocando un incomodo silencio.

Y es que la ex-espía tenía razón, esto aun no acababa. Lo más seguro es que Simmons volviera para terminar lo que hizo, seguía vivo y quizás quien sabe donde pero no podían quedarse ahí sentados, esperando a que apareciera y quizás que intentara hacer.

–_**Aun no entiendo cómo detener a este bastardo, debemos buscar su laboratorio central para destruir todo lo que tenga en experimentación–**_ dijo de manera enojada Helena rompiendo con el silencio y el abrumador ambiente haciendo reaccionar a todos.

–_**Tras lo sucedido con Simmons fui a su laboratorio, lo destruí pero no creo que era el único– **_dijo Ada volviendo a erguirse y caminando hacia el pasillo que llevaba a las oficinas.

– _**¿Tu no recuerdas algún otro laboratorio? – **_le pregunto Claire a la pareja de su amigo antes de que caminara mas. Se detuvo y volteo a mirarlos.

–_**Los que conozco no serán de mucha ayuda ya que tiene más instalaciones que antes, deje de trabajar para él hace mucho–**_ respondió antes de seguir con su camino.

Tras entrar a la oficina que compartía con Leon se sentó en la silla que se encontraba tras el escritorio. Suspiro y apoyo su espalda contra el respaldo.

–_**Esto no debería estar pasando, esto debí haberlo evitado hace mucho.**_

Golpeo fuertemente el escritorio con impotencia, no quería seguir haciendo sufrir a los que amaba, su eterno amado estaba en cama inconsciente por salvarla, aquel hombre que tanto había anhelado tener una familia con ella, y que por su temor le oculto que ya la tenía, que tenia a un hijo que recién comenzaba a conocer y disfrutar de una familia. Su mayor problema vivo y amenazando con acabar con la vida de su pequeño hijo que recién comenzaba a tener la familia que siempre quiso, que ella le prometió.

•

•••

•

– _**¿Scott?**_

– _**¡Baba!– **_exclamo el pequeño al darse cuenta de que su progenitor había abierto sus parpados dejando ver el iris azulado de sus ojos que con cansancio lo miraba.

– _**¿Estás bien pequeño? – **_pregunto sonriente al ver que el niño le sonreía.

–_**Bien, muy bien, el señor Jake me protegió– **_dijo sin dejar de embozar esa sonrisa tan llamativa como su persona.

–_**Hehe–**_ fue lo único que pudo articular debido al dolor pero aun con su cansada mirada busco en el cuarto a su amada pelinegra _**– ¿Y tu mamá?**_

–_**Ella bajo a ver cómo están los demás, El señor Barry y el señor Chris también están inconscientes.**_

–_**Ya veo, ¿me ayudas a pararme?– **_le pregunto extendiéndole la mano que tenia libre, pero el pequeño rápidamente se negó y le soltó la otra mano.

–_**Mamá dijo que si despertabas que no te hiciera caso, que no dejara que te levantaras y que le avisara.**_

–_**Inteligente– **_musito sonriendo de lado al darse cuenta de que no saldría fácilmente de esa.

–_**Le iré a avisar a mamá– **_dijo poniéndose de pie al estar sentado a la orilla de la cama pero rápidamente Leon sujeto la mano de su pequeño hijo.

–_**No, ayúdame a levantarme quiero darle una sorpresa– dijo sonriendo intentando parecer tranquilo.**_

–_**Pero mamá-.**_

–_**Mamá no se enojara contigo, tranquilo.**_

–_**Está bien.**_

•

•••

•

Nuevamente Ada golpeo con fuerza el escritorio provocando un gran estruendo que llamo la atención de los demás en la sala. Claire preocupada dio un par de pasos hacia el pasillo pero la mano de Helena la detuvo.

–_**Debemos darle un tiempo a solas– **_musito la castaña.

La pelirroja aun preocupada simplemente asintió y retrocedió los mismos pasos que había dado. Sin quitarle la mirada al pasillo se sentó junto a Sherry quien tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Jake, todos tenían sueño, era innegable llevaban horas buscando a Scott y después lo del ataque les quito las energías a todos pero aun así combatían contra el sueño para estar alertas a cualquier peligro, ya que la amenaza seguía latente en alguna parte del mundo.

– _**¿Y Ada?– **_pregunto la masculina voz que provenía desde los pies de la escalera, rápidamente todos voltearon a ver al Kennedy que a duras penas se encontraba parado gracias a la ayuda del pasamanos y del pequeño Scott que "soportaba" el peso de su padre quien solamente sonreía ante el intento de su heredero.

– _**¡Leon! – **_rápidamente la pelirroja se acerco para ayudarlo.

–_**Jake– **_murmuro la agente estadounidense.

–_**Como sea– **_respondió simplemente entendiendo la petición de la rubia, ella retiro su cabeza del hombro del mercenario y él se levanto, a grandes y firmes zancadas se acerco hasta el dueño de casa, toco la cabeza del pequeño y le sonrió de lado, el pequeño asintió y rápidamente se movió dejando libre el brazo de su padre, el Muller paso el brazo del agente sobre su hombro y lo hizo apoyarse contra sí.

–_**Sentémoslo en el sillón– **_dijo Claire imitando a el hijo de Wesker pero del otro lado. El pelirrojo movió los hombros dando a entender un "como sea" y ejerciendo fuerza lo ayudo a caminar hasta el sofá.

– _**¿Y mi mamá?– **_pregunto el pequeño quien había tomado asiento junto a Sherry.

–_**Está en la oficina– **_respondió Claire quien terminaba de acomodar a Leon sobre el sofá, el pelirrojo al ver que ya estaba mejor se alejo y volvió a tomar asiento junto a Sherry cruzando sus brazos y mirando hacia el pasillo por el cual se había ido la asiática.

–_**Si no estuviera tan mal iría por ella– **_musito algo cansado el Kennedy.

–_**Yo iré, le avisare que has bajado.**_

–_**Gracias, Claire.**_

La sobreviviente de Racoon camino lentamente hacia la oficina quizás estaba revisando documentos o alguna cosa parecida pero tras golpear la puerta y no obtener respuesta se preocupo.

–_**Ada, Soy Claire– **_le llamo nuevamente pero otra vez no obtuvo respuesta. _**–Ada, entrare.**_

Lentamente giro el pomo de la puerta, abrió despacio la puerta y pudo ver como Ada se encontraba medio acostada sobre el escritorio, su rostro oculto entre sus brazos que hacían de almohada y su cabello completamente revuelto.

–_**Ada– **_rápidamente se acerco preocupada por la mujer de su mejor amigo _**– ¿Estás bien?**_

La ex-espía simplemente asintió de manera leve pero sin hacer mas, Claire más preocupada aun se acerco hasta estar junto a la mujer adicta del rojo, temerosa pero decidida puso su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer que instintivamente levanto la cabeza. La Redfield impresionada observo los jades ojos de Ada que ahora tenían un pequeño tinte de rojo, ambos estaban hinchados y sus mejillas húmedas.

–_**Ada, ¿Qué sucedió?– **_insistió la ojiazul al verla en tal estado.

–_**Vete, iré en un rato– **_respondió intentando sonar dura y frunciendo el seño para cambiar su mirada.

–_**No me iré, Ada– **_ahora quien estaba seria y firme era la Redfield _**–Se que no se lo dirás a Leon pero espero que confíes en mi.**_

– _**¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?**_

–_**Por que debes comenzar a confiar en las personas.**_

Ada simplemente se quedo callada, no tenía mucha confianza, no era honesta ni amigable pero rápidamente le vino la imagen de su pequeño Scott a la mente. Debía cambiar por él, para él, para una oportunidad de vida "normal". Su mirada se tranquilizo y miro de reojo a la mejor amiga de su pareja.

–_**Yo…yo… yo no sé qué hacer con todo esto– **_hablo por fin. Claire sintió la impotencia y la tristeza en la quebrada voz de la fuerte mujer que siempre conoció _**–Solo le he traído desgracias a Leon y ahora esto.**_

–_**Ada… no es así, no has hecho eso.**_

–_**Si lo he hecho, lo he traicionado, le he mentido, se ha metido en problemas, lo he dejado solo yo…**_

–_**Tú lo has salvado, le has ayudado, incluso si eso significa ir en contra de tus jefes.**_

– _**¿Cómo?**_

–_**Leon me conto, se que tuviste muchos problemas pero ahora todo estará bien, solo debemos terminar con Simmons.**_

–_**Aun así he puesto en peligro la vida de Leon y de mi propio hijo, además de esconderle su paternidad y a Scott mentirle sobre Leon**_

–_**Lo que has hecho ha sido pensando en ellos, quizás no salió como lo habías planeado pero nada está predestinado… tu formas tu futuro, debes luchar por eso y lo lograras.**_

–_**Se suponía que todo habría terminado para cuando le dijera sobre Scott… muchas veces lo planee pero fui una cobarde, una egoísta, una idiota.**_

–_**Ada, quizás tu método no haya sido el mejor pero el ahora es lo que importa y bueno… sobre tu pasado… para sobrevivir hay que olvidar.**_

–_**Es fácil decirlo.**_

–_**Sé que es difícil pero ahora tienes una familia por la cual luchar, debes sobrevivir.**_

–_**A pesar de todo lo que hago siempre se estropea todo lo que planeo.**_

–_**Quizás porque siempre lo has hecho sola, ahora tienes a Leon junto a ti, Scott y a nosotros.**_

–_**Vamos, tu hermano lo único en que me ayudaría es a tirarme a un precipicio.**_

–_**Mi hermano es algo… desconfiado… ha perdido a muchos pero sé que no eres como aparentas… nadie lo es… solo debes demostrárselo– **_dijo esto último sonriendo nerviosa y es que Ada tenía razón. Su hermano era algo obstinado pero sabría perdonarla o al menos aguantarla… después de todo era la mujer de Leon, el chico que salvo a su hermanita del gran desastre de Racoon city.

–_**Por cierto– **_rápidamente se puso de pie y seco sus lagrimas que aun humedecían sus rosadas e irritadas mejillas_** – ¿A qué venias?**_

–_**Ah… Leon despertó y está en la sala.**_

–_**Scott… – **_fue lo único que susurro antes de asentir y caminar hacia la salida seguida de la Redfield, ambas caminaron hacia el salón encontrándose con todos reunidos en la sala… o al menos la mayoría.

–_**Ada– **_dijo sonriente el Kennedy al ver que su amada se encontraba mejor.

–_**Scott– **_dijo enojada.

–_**Hey, Hey, no le digas nada yo insistí, el solo me obedeció, soy su padre después de todo**_– dijo sonriendo de manera nerviosa. Ada simplemente se quedo callada la imagen de Leon sonriéndole de tal manera mientras defendía a su hijo de ella –por más raro que sonara- era simplemente reconfortante, sintió nuevamente esas ganas de seguir, de continuar con la familia que había formado hace tan solo unas semanas.

–_**Está bien, Scott ¿Por qué no vas a ver al señor Chris? –**_ le dijo la hermana del susodicho mientras le sonreía al pequeño Kennedy quien miro de reojo a su padre pensando en los posibles castigos que recibiría su padre, para luego mirar a su progenitora con una mirada casi de "¿puedo-ir-a-ver-al-señor-Chris?" sin necesidad decir nada, a lo que Ada solamente asintió, el pequeño se bajo del sofá y camino hacia la escalera la cual subió con precaución y bajo la atenta mirada de Ada y Leon. Ya seguros de que no alcanzaba a escuchar Leon comenzó a hablar.

– _**¿Dónde creen que este?**_

–_**Lo más probable es que cerca, si su equipo no encontró cuerpos significa que ya dieron la alerta– **_dedujo Helena.

–_**Sera mejor que Scott se quede con otras personas no seguro que este aquí– **_propuso Sherry.

–_**Conmigo–**_ rápidamente Leon miro al dueño de la voz que proponía tal cosa.

– _**¿Jake, a que te refieres?– **_pregunto Sherry moviéndose lo suficiente como para mirar al mercenario.

–_**Que se vaya conmigo mientras dura esto, seré su guardaespaldas por así decirlo– **_dijo sonriendo de lado ante la expresión del Kennedy.

–_**Ada– **_musito seriamente Leon mirando a su mujer que había tomado asiento junto a él.

–_**Es necesario, no podemos dejarlo en las casas de los demás o pondremos en peligro a las demás personas y lo más seguro es que llegue aquí dentro de unas horas.**_

– _**¿Y donde piensas ir?–**_ le pregunto de igual manera al Muller.

–_**Lo más lejos posible de ese maniaco– **_respondió pero aun así la mirada del agente no cambiaba _**–Vamos sé que no confías mucho en mi pero debes pensar en tu hijo.**_

–_**Leon yo los acompañare– **_se interpuso la rubia al ver la batalla de miradas entre sus "salvadores".

–_**Ada, hablemos en privado– **_dijo poniéndose de pie, Ada solamente suspiro y lo imito ayudándolo como apoyo para que caminara mejor.

Ambos caminaron hacia una de las salas de estar que llevaba el largo pasillo, caminaron bajo las preocupadas miradas de sus compañeros. Entraron al cuarto y Leon cerró la puerta tras de sí.

– _**¿Confías en él?**_

–_**Leon, es necesario.**_

–_**Tú lo llamaste.**_

–_**Lo sé, como apoyo en pelea por que se que sus habilidades nos servirían para pelear y ahora nos pueden servir para que cuide de Scott.**_

–_**Aun así no confió en el.**_

–_**Debes comenzar a hacerlo.**_

– _**¿No crees que ha sido muy bueno con el "enano"? – **_dijo de manera burlona el sobrenombre que el Muller le había puesto a su hijo.

–_**Es así por lo sucedido con Wesker, el estuvo expuesto a toda clase de idiotas y no quiere que Scott pase por lo mismo.**_

– _**¿Eso crees?**_

–_**Lo conozco desde que ingrese a Umbrella, cuando era apenas un niño, incluso lo escolte más de una vez hasta que dejo todo para separarse de ese infierno.**_

–_**Entonces…**_

–_**Entonces debes confiar en él, se que intentara que Scott no pase por lo mismo a manos de ese idiota, además me debe un favor y se lo cobrare.**_

–_**Está bien pero…**_

–_**Que los acompañe Birkin, ¿no es así? – **_pregunto cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo de lado.

–_**Así es– asintió.**_

–_**Bueno, preparare las cosas para Scott– **_dijo acercándose al Kennedy y tomando entre sus manos el rostro de este para acercarse y así depositar un suave beso sobre los labios del Kennedy._** –Vamos.**_

_**Fue lo único que dijo tras separarse y volver a hacer de apoyo para el herido Leon, ambos caminaron de regreso y el Kennedy tomo asiento. Miro a Sherry y Jake y asintió en silencio, Ada simplemente camino hacia el segundo piso en silencio.**_

Camino por el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones de huéspedes y entro en el segundo cuarto tras mirar el primero y chequear como se encontraba Burton. Entro lentamente al cuarto viendo a Jill aun sentada en el sofá-cama mirando fijamente al Redfield y vio al pequeño Scott quien se mantenía junto a la cama del agente atento a todo.

–_**Scott– **_le llamo de manera suave y casi sutil intentando no provocar mucho ruido._** –Ven, debes acompañarme.**_

El pequeño volteo a verla y asintió, dio suaves pasos hacia la salida y Jill lo siguió tras haberse puesto de pie.

– _**¿Qué sucede?– pregunto Jill apoyada en el marco de la puerta.**_

–_**Scott ve a tu cuarto, ahora–**_ le ordeno al rubio que simplemente asintió y salió raudo a su cuarto, Ada lo miro hasta que desapareció al doblar y entrar al cuarto_** –Scott se irá con Jake y Sherry, ahora preparare sus cosas y partirán en un rato.**_

– _**¿Y nosotros?– pregunto mirando de reojo a Chris.**_

–_**Aun no lo sé, pero si es necesario Redfield y Burton se irán a un lugar seguro.**_

–_**Ya veo, bajare en un rato.**_

La ojijade asintió y camino hacia el cuarto de su hijo, arreglo una mochila con suficientes cosas para una semana, guardo dinero y otro rastreador que oculto entre sus ropas. Todo lo hizo ante una confundida mirada de Scott, tomo la mochila y al pequeño entre sus brazos y camino de regreso a la sala, ya abajo asintió y Leon, Sherry junto a Jake se pusieron de pie y caminaron a la entrada. Jake tomo un bolso con armas y Sherry recibió el que Ada cargaba momentos antes. La pelinegra bajo al Kennedy, se acuclillo a su altura y lo abrazo de manera fuerte. Beso su frente y lo miro.

–_**Debes acompañar a Jake y Sherry, te veremos después–**_ dijo evitando sonar triste, conteniendo sus lágrimas y sonriendo de manera melancólica_** – ¿Está bien?**_

–_**Si mama, como tú digas– **_dijo aun sin entender el peligro que corría.

–_**Nos vemos pronto, hazle caso en todo y cuídate, guapo– **_dijo besando esta vez la mejilla del pequeño para luego volver a abrazarlo.

Se separo lo suficiente como para ponerse de pie y ahora quien se acerco fue Leon, el no fue menos y lo abrazo, sonrió intentando darle confianza y beso su frente.

–_**Nos veremos pronto– **_susurro y volvió a abrazarlo.

El pequeño asintió y Leon tomo su mano, ambos caminaron hacia ambos jóvenes y Leon lo soltó, Jake se inclino lo suficiente como para tomarlo en brazos y lo alzo.

–_**No se preocupen estará bien– **_dijo la rubia intentando tranquilizar a los padres.

–_**Lo sé, confió en ustedes– **_dijo Ada sonriéndole al pequeño_** –En la mochila hay ropa y dinero suficiente–**_

–_**Está bien, les llamaremos cuando lleguemos a algún lugar– **_dijo la agente_**.**_

–_**Bueno nos vamos, suerte– **_dijo Jake caminando hacia la salida, Sherry abrió la puerta y los tres salieron del hogar.

–_**Me vengare de ese desgraciado– **_susurro Ada enojada, se sentía impotente al no poder haber terminado todo eso antes pero de pronto todo lo que sentía se desvaneció al sentir los brazos de Leon rodear su cintura.

–_**Cálmate, lo detendremos juntos, te dije que esta vez no te dejaría sola.**_

–_**Se que no lo harás– **_dijo correspondiendo al abrazo.

– _**¡Hey, están llamando!– **_grito Billy desde la sala.

_**Ambos caminaron rápidamente –**_lo más rápido que Leon pudo, al llegar Billy les entrego el teléfono al cual Ada se apresuro a recibir.

– _**¿Quién es?– **_pregunto con hostilidad.

–_**Vaya, que manera de contestar Ada–**_

–_**Simmons–**_

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

•**Próximo capítulo: **"_Mi dulce venganza._

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

•**Comentario de la autora: **

¡Weeeeeeno eso es todo por ahora!

El próximo domingo vuelvo a actualizar como siempre…

Les prometo jamás volver a morder un coyac xD

Y dejen reviews :3

Por cierto ahí están los dos pedidos…

Rebecca y Billy

Jake y Sherry.

Por cierto alguien dijo que Jake estaba muye expresivo… lo explique ahí mismo :3

Dejen reviews :D

Y EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA DE "LARGA DURACION" :D

Y muuuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias por sus comentarios y paciencia.

Los quiere muuuuuuuuuuucho una dopada:

•_~Asuka Dattebayo!_


	16. Mi dulce venganza

•**Comentario de la autora:**

(…)

Hoy me di cuenta de algo…

No me dejaron reviews :(

Muchas personas que acostumbran dejarme reviews no lo hicieron D:

T_T no dare mas opiniones…

Aquí les traigo el capitulo que no pude subir durante estos dias…

Pero créanme que la escuela me tiene ajetreada D:

Y bueno aclaro algo…

El coyac es una paleta o un dulce :3 eso es.

Y aclaro que parece que me dara tendinitis de tanto escribir xDD

Avance muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho y el fic ya está por terminar… aun así les tengo regalos :D

Pero será dentro de un tiempo más ;)y bueno no molesto mas y me voy a dormir… que son las… 1:28 am y mis padres me quitaran el computador de nuevo xDD

•Fanfic/One-shot: "Secreto"

•Capitulo: 14

•Título: "_Mi dulce venganza"_

•Rating: T

•Advertencias: lenguaje ofensivo, violencia.

•Disclaimer: Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen… estos son de total propiedad de Capcom y sus respectivos creadores, hago uso de estos solo para entretenimiento y no con fines lucrativos, solo son de mi propiedad la trama, el matrimonio Ming y el pequeño Scott.

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

La mirada de Leon y los demás rápidamente se poso sobre la asiática tras pronunciar ese simple apellido que los puso a alerta. Ada miro a Leon quien levanto su mano para señalar el teléfono que tenía entre sus dedos. Rápidamente comprendió y sin esperar amas alejo el teléfono lo suficiente como para poner altavoz, así permitiéndole a todos escuchar la detestable voz del científico.

_**¿Qué es lo que quieres bastardo?– **_pregunto en un tono hostil la ojijade.

_**Solamente quería felicitarte a ti y a los demás por sobrevivir,**_ _**me sorprendieron–**_ respondió con un evidente tono burlón que altero aun más a Leon quien con su ceño fruncido poseía su mirada sobre el artefacto comunicador.

_**Veo que sigues teniendo el sentido del humor ridículo de siempre– **_comento la mujer adicta al rojo.

_**Bueno, Ada querida– **_Leon ahora miraba con cierto desprecio el teléfono mientras que Ada solo lo miraba de soslayo al rubio _**–No todos han cambiado durante estos meses.**_

_**Idiota– **_musito el Kennedy ante el cometario del científico y aunque todos habían permanecido en un completo silencio oyendo la masculina voz del agente llamo la atención de Simmons quien rápidamente reconoció la voz de su enemigo._** –Kennedy, veo que puedes escuchar.**_

_**Y yo puedo ver que sigues igual de extraño que siempre– **_dijo en un hostil tono que preocupo a más de uno.

Bueno si estas tu significa que los demás están oyendo_**, así que aprovechando la oportunidad quiero felicitarlos– **_comento con un tono tan burlón como hostil.

_**¿Qué es lo que quieres? –**_pregunto ya impaciente la Wong por las vueltas que Dereck se daba sobre el tema que más le preocupaba a la ex-espía.

_**Bueno junto con felicitarlos– **_Leon musito un tipo de gruñido evidenciando su impaciencia _**–Simplemente quiero advertirles sobre los posibles… peligros que corren sus conocidos.**_

Rápidamente Claire miro con preocupación a Leon quien al sentir la mirada de su amiga sobre el volteo a verla de frente. La pelirroja movió sus labios sin emitir ningún sonido o palabra pero que con la lentitud el Kennedy comprendió rápidamente, la mirada de preocupación de Claire también fue percibida por la morena quien alcanzo a descifrar lo que los labios de la ojiazul intentaban decir y rápidamente miro a Leon.

– _**¿Qué es lo que quieres? – **_pregunto Helena ante el silencio que se produjo en la habitación.

–_**Mi venganza– **_musito de manera tranquila y amenazadora ante el tono grave de su voz.

– _**¿Y piensas ser tan cobarde como para atacar un niño de solo cinco años?, eres patético– **_dijo Billy cruzándose de brazos y mirando con el ceño fruncido el aparato electrónico.

–_**Bueno, digamos que el trabajar para el gobierno estado-unidense, en especial el cargo que ejercí, me ayudo a recabar datos globales, no solo archivos hospitalarios, civiles y ciudadanos si no que también con documento gubernamentales que me han ayudado a encontrar a vuestros cercanos– **_ahora los ojos de la Redfield se abrieron de par en par, con miedo y preocupación reflejados en sus orbes de azul iris.

– _**¡Di de una maldita vez que es lo que quieres! –**_ grito eufórico e impaciente el Kennedy ante las amenazas que comenzaban a asustar a los presentes ante el inminente peligro.

–_**Simple…– **_hubo un silencio abrumador, un par de segundos interminables, tras la calma viene la tormenta y así fue tras continuar_** –A ti, Ada Wong.**_

_** – ¡Ni los sueñes! – **_reacciono furioso el rubio ante el nombre pronunciado por los labios del desquiciado enemigo.

_** –Bueno los dejare al criterio de ustedes elegir– **_continuo evadiendo lo expresado por el hombre caucásico.

_** – ¿Elegir qué? – **_pregunto Sheva mirando de soslayo a la hermana de su antiguo compañero.

_** –Entre la vida de Ada y la de vuestros conocidos– **_rápidamente las miradas se posaron sobre la Wong quien solo mantuvo su mirada sobre el teléfono evadiendo las miradas de los demás, evadiendo su temor_** –Tienen hasta la media noche de hoy para entregarme a Ada o mis equipos atacaran a quienes tengo en la mira, recuerden hasta media noche en la antigua central de Umbrella en esta ciudad.**_

__Hubo un silencio algo abrumador y se escucho una pequeña y seca carcajada del otro lado del teléfono.

_** –Y no intenten hacer nada precipitado ya que me basta con decir una simple palabra y mis escuadrones abrirán fuego contra los suyos–**_ continuo tras la risa que soltó anteriormente y se detuvo un segundo para proseguir con su despedida_** –Buena suerte… la necesitaran.**_

El silencio reino nuevamente la habitación, nadie decía nada, nadie miraba a Ada, ahora todos se miraban entre si y a Leon quien sostenía su mirada sobre su amada espía.

– _**¿Qué es lo que haremos? – **_pregunto al aire Rebecca mirando de soslayo a su esposo.

–_**Nada– **_musito casi en un inaudible susurro la asiática tras su silencio y ganándose las miradas sorprendidas de todos quienes habían evitado mirarla.

– _**¿Ada? – **_cuestiono Claire.

–_**No pondré en peligro la vida de los demás por mi– **_contesto tirando el teléfono sobre el gran sofá a su costado derecho.

–_**Ni se te ocurra– **_dijo seriamente el Kennedy acercándose aun mas a la pelinegra.

–_**Si con esto todo se termina… lo hare– **_dijo sin mirar al _guapo_ que la amenazaba con la mirada seria.

–_**Ada no podemos dejar que gane– **_dijo Helena con una seria mirada reflejada en sus ojos que miraban a Leon esperando una respuesta por parte de él.

–_**Y no lo haremos– **_dijo dando respuesta, reaccionando ante el comentario de su compañera.

–_**Leon, piensa que con esto todo habrá terminado de una maldita vez– **_Los ojos azules de Leon se abrieron casi como platos demostrando sus sorpresa pero así también su temor, sin que la mujer alcanzara a reaccionar él se volteo y de dos simples pasos quedo frente a ella, bajo un poco su mirada para mirarla directamente a sus ojos.

_**¡Ada, no dejare que lo hagas, piensa en Scott! – **_grito preocupado Leon.

_**Eso es lo que hago, si me entrego el podrá escapar de este infierno y los demás también.**_

_**¿Y qué hare yo?, ¿Qué se supone que hare después?, ¿Hacer como si jamás te hubiera conocido?, ¿Cómo si jamás hubieras vivido? –**_

_**Leon…**_

_**No sabes cuantas veces lo intente, ¿A caso no entiendes que eras y eres la única razón que siempre me mantuvo aquí, con vida, con sueños, con anhelaciones y esperanzas?, ¿Qué planeas que haga sin ti?**_

_**Sobrevivir, como siempre lo has hecho– **_susurro mirando con tristeza al Kennedy, los demás presentes dieron algunos pasos hacia atrás alejándose de la pareja, todos mirando con tristeza y preocupación a ambos.

_**Siempre lo hice por ti.**_

_**Y ahora hazlo por mí y también por nuestro hijo.**_

_**Scott– **_pronuncio el nombre del pequeño con un deje de tristeza pronunciado en cada letra.

_**Así es, recuerda que el te necesitara si yo me debo ir.**_

_**No, no nos puedes dejar solos.**_

_**Lo siento guapo, pero es necesario.**_

_**¡No Ada! – **_nuevamente sin previo aviso ahora la abrazo, intentando retenerla entre sus brazos, a pesar de aun estar adolorido la sostuvo con fuerza, no la dejaría ir, no lo quería y no lo permitiría. Ya la había dejado ir muchas veces en la vida y esta vez tenía más razones para no permitirle que se fuera.

Su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos que no tenían ningún orden lógico. Quizás cometía el mayor error de su vida, pero sería uno más de la lista o al menos eso deseaba pensar.

Leon aun mantenía su rostro oculto entre los negros cabellos que estaban más largo de lo que acostumbraban permitiéndole ocultar mejor su rostro, su respiración era pausada y no movía ningún musculo pero aun así sus latidos eran todo lo contrario, el incesante latir resonaba con fuerza, su nerviosismo y angustia eran agonizado-res.

Quizás debía quedarse junto a su eterno amante y a su hijo, pero eso significaba ponerlos en riesgo, y debía remediar el daño ya hecho por no haberse alejado antes.

Mientras la pareja se encontraba en la residencia el pequeño Scott tomaba asiento junto a Jake quien lo había cubierto con su chaqueta abrigándolo del frio, ambos se encontraban en la sala de embarque del aeropuerto privado del gobierno, ambos tenían sus miradas fijas sobre la rubia que hablaba seriamente con un piloto intentando conseguir un viaje de emergencia.

–_**Señor Jake– **_el joven musito un sonido que fue símil a la pronunciación de un _"¿Qué?"_ _**– ¿Por qué debemos irnos?**_

El Muller lo miro dudando por un par de segundos, ¿Qué debía decirle?, el era simplemente un pequeño que había heredado sin querer los problemas de sus padres, al igual que el.

–_**Corremos peligro de que el hombre te vuelva a llevar, por eso te iras con Sherry y conmigo para que te protejamos– **_Le respondió intentando sonar tranquilo y sin mirarlo para evitar transmitirle lo que realmente sucedía.

–_**Pero si corremos peligro, entonces mis papás también– **_el pelirrojo apoyo su cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento y miro el techo de la sala, para luego soltar un largo suspiro, sabía que era lo que se avecinaba _**– ¿Por qué ellos no están aquí?**_

–_**Ellos pueden cuidarse solos por eso no han venido con nosotros– **_el pequeño dudo las palabras del hijo de Wesker pero con su inocencia las acepto, asintió sonriendo y volvió a acomodarse en el asiento apoyando su cabeza contra el brazo del mercenario.

El simplemente volvió a suspirar y bajo su mirada para mirar a la _súper chica_ quien se acercaba con algunos papeles en mano.

–_**Está todo listo, vamos– **_dijo extendiéndole la mano al niño, quien rápidamente acepto la invitación y estrecho su mano, se irguió nuevamente y bajo del asiento para caminar junto a ella. Jake se levanto tomo los bolsos y siguió a un par de pasos atrás a Sherry y el pequeño Kennedy.

Sus ojos estaban centrados sobre el niño de rubia cabellera quien le sonreía de manera infantil e inocente a la agente. El no merecía pasar por lo que el paso, aunque a diferencia de Leon y Ada su padre había cometido horribles atrocidades arruinando su visión de él cuando tuvo la edad suficiente para darse cuenta de lo que hacía su padre. Pero a pesar de no tener la culpa de ser hijo de él también pago el precio de su apellido. Vio las horribles consecuencias, las muertes y desastres que se origino a partir de las creencias de su padre. Y ahora Scott estaba en peligro por el trabajo de su madre.

Los tres subieron al avión militar que los esperaba, el problema se volvería global si Simmons volvía a atacar por lo cual era la excusa perfecta para poder utilizar el avión. Jake dejo los bolsos en el porta equipaje que se encontraba sobre los asientos, mientras que Sherry le ajustaba el cinturón a Jake quien se encontraba sentado en el asiento del medio, Sherry se sentó junto a la ventana y Jake al pasillo. Era un largo viaje, debían dirigirse lo más lejos posible y lo más seguro que pudieran.

Ada se encontraba sentada sobre la cama de su hijo contemplando las variadas fotografías colgadas en la pared frente a sus ojos. Atentamente observaba cada detalle en cada fotografía, al fin había logrado calmarse, al fin Leon se había tranquilizado y había accedido a continuar con el tratamiento de sus heridas.

– _**¿De verdad te rendirás así de fácil? – **_La masculina voz saco de su trance a la mujer y dirigió su mirada hacia la fuente de las palabras dirigidas hacia ella encontrándose con el mayor de los Redfield apoyado contra el marco de la puerta con sus brazos cruzados y mirándola seriamente _**– ¿No darás pelea?**_

–_**No me queda otra alternativa– **_respondió regresando su mirada a los cuadros.

–_**Si, tienes otra alternativa.**_

–_**No arriesgare la vida de los demás, no arriesgare la vida de Leon y menos aun la de mi hijo.**_

_**¿Y Scott?**_

_**¿Acaso no te acabo de decir que no arriesgare su vida?**_

_**No me refiero a eso, si no a que…– hizo una pausa y dirigió su mirada hacia las fotografías que tanto miraba la mujer, dio algunos pasos hacia ellas y continuo – ¿Qué crees que pensara cuando sepa que su mamá no volverá?**_

_**El sabe que yo debo trabajar y que me puede tomar mucho tiempo.**_

_**Ningún trabajo dura lo demasiado como para no ver a su hijo crecer.**_

_**El piensa que si, eso le dije sobre Leon, le dije que él trabajaba en otro país y que por eso no estaba con nosotros, lo creerá una vez más.**_

_**¿Y cuando descubra la verdad?**_

_**El no-**_

_**El en algún momento lo sabrá, ¿o acaso crees que podremos mentirles para toda la vida?, ¿Crees que se sentirá bien sabiendo que su madre se rindió ante el maniaco que lo secuestro de pequeño?**_

_**Ese será mi problema.**_

_**No, será el de Leon, si lo haces tú no estarás aquí y será él quien deba criarlo y quizás quien peor se sienta durante todo este tiempo, el será quien deberá mentir cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora, día, semana, mes y año para que no sepa la realidad… pero recuerda Ada… **__**Tarde o temprano todo se sabe en esta vida.**_

Fue lo último que dejo escapar de sus labios Chris antes de salir del cuarto regresando por donde había llegado, dando grandes zancadas y retirándose del cuarto dejando a una Ada aun mas confundida y pensativa.

Tras un par de horas el avión al fin aterrizaba en una solitaria zona rural al norte de estados unidos y casi en las fronteras con Canadá. Los tres bajaron rápidamente, Sherry y Jake con el pequeño aun en brazos camino hacia uno de los tantos taxis que aguardaban a turistas y lugareños que llegaban a la región. Tomaron uno que los condujo hasta un hotel apartado de la ciudad. Modesto y barato, no debían llamar la atención y debían permanecer ocultos hasta que todo acabara.

–_**Pediré comida al cuarto– **_dijo Sherry tomando el teléfono que conectaba con el holding del recinto.

–_**Bueno, tú dormirás en la cama junto con Sherry y yo los cuidare, ¿Está bien? – **_le pregunto al pequeño niño que simplemente asintió ante las palabras del joven y se subió a la cama.

–_**Sera una larga noche– **_susurro Sherry al ver como Jake tomaba asiento junto al pequeño para ver la televisión.

Y la hora ya se acercaba. Ada aguardaba en el cuarto matrimonial la hora para salir de la residencia Kennedy, la hora para ir a su encuentro con quien se había convertido no solo en su enemigo… si no que ese título le quedaba chico al tormento que era esa persona.

Leon ingreso al cuarto en un completo silencio, camino lentamente hasta la mujer y la abrazo tiernamente.

–_**Discúlpame por no haber podido darte todo lo que te merecías– **_susurro suavemente en el oído del agente.

–_**Ada, tu eres todo lo que quería y me has dado lo que tanto quería también, a Scott.**_

–_**Discúlpame, y no me odies, por favor– **__susurro aferrándose al cuerpo del rubio._

–_**Jamás lo hare.**_

–_**Te amo, guapo.**_

–_**Y yo te amo a ti mariposa.**_

Quizás jamás había sentido un beso tan agridulce como aquel, era un beso de Leon, besos que jamás detestaba, rechazaba o ignoraba. Los labios de Leon eran su manzana prohibida y ella siempre estaba dispuesta a caer en la tentación por él. Pero a pesar del dulce sabor de los labios de él, el beso era amargo debido a la despedida que significaba aquel gesto.

A penas el beso se termino sintió como si su vida se escapara, a pesar de que intento disfrutar lo que más pudo de la compañía de Leon el simple pensamiento de saber que esos eran los últimos momentos de su vida la deprimían. Su mirada se desvió evitando así la triste mirada del Kennedy y sin esperarlo la dirigió al reloj de pared que marcaba las once en punto de la noche.

–_**Es hora de que me vaya.**_

–_**Ada, me arrepiento de jamás haberte detenido y de no poder hacerlo ahora.**_

–"_**Ada, espera" – **_repitió la típica frase que se escapaba de los labios del Kennedy al verla y que se había vuelto casi su slogan _**–Te extrañare.**_

Pronuncio antes de separarse del rubio y salir dejando a Leon atrás, bajo las escaleras sin mirar a nadie, ninguna mirada a nada o nadie y simplemente salió de la residencia para subirse en su auto y partir.

•

•

•

Sus pasos resonaban en el vacio pasillo del abandonado centro de investigación, cada paso que daba retumbaba en su cabeza el eco de sus suelas contra el frio piso, era como el tic-tac de un reloj en cuenta regresiva para su fin. Abrió la gran puerta por la cual se escapaba una luminosa luz a través de las ranuras de esta dándole a entender que ahí se encontraba. Al entrar pudo observar la gran fundidora que funcionaba a toda máquina y al científico que era resguardado por cuatro personas de peculiar uniforme.

–_**Veo que prefirieron las vidas de los demás antes que la tuya– comento con cierta tranquilidad.**_

Ada solamente se mantuvo en silencio y avanzo hacia él, suspiro un par de veces intentando contener sus instintos de asesina y se paro frente a Simmons quien extendió su mano invitándola.

–_**No me digas que decidiste venir por tu cuenta– **_aun sin respuesta alguna sonrió de lado _**–Ada Wong, la fría y calculadora espía, ¿se ha ablandado?**_

La estúpida pregunta quedo sin respuesta y ella solamente desvió la mirada.

–_**Tomare eso como un sí.**_

– _**¿Qué quieres? – pregunto con desanimo y hostilidad.**_

–_**Te dije que serias mía para siempre, así que te quedaras conmigo, harás y dirás lo que te ordene desde ahora hasta el fin de tus días.**_

– _**¡NO SI PUEDO EVITARLO! –**_

Tras esto innumerables disparos se escucharon en el ambiente y los cuatros guardias cayeron abatidos en el suelo, Ada tras reconocer la voz golpeo a Simmons y volteo dando su característica vuelta golpeando con sus pies el arma del científico. Dio unos giros mas asegurándose de quedar alejada del hombre. Pero pronto su visión se nublo, su equilibrio y fuerzas se desvanecieron y simplemente cayó de rodillas en el frio suelo.

– _**¡Ada! – **_grito preocupado el Kennedy al ver la perdida de equilibrio de la espía.

–_**He he– **_rio el de manera burlona Simmons al ver como la espía había caído a solo un par de metros de él, a solo unos segundos de disparar, a solo un momento de matarlo.

– _**¡Leon cúbrela! – **_dijo el Redfield ante el inminente peligro que corría la asiática al estar en ese estado y a merced del científico.

El agente rápidamente corrió hacia su amada y se paro frente a ella dándole la espalda, empuñando su arma mientras apuntaba hacia quien había osado herir y torturar a su mujer. Claire al ver que su amigo se había parado de tal manera para protegerla se acerco y la ayudo a intentar a ponerse de pie.

_**Eres un bastardo– **_disparo una vez acertándole en el hombro y un paso hacia adelante.

_**¡Has cometido el peor error de tu vida! – **_otro disparo esta vez en el estomago, otro paso más hacia el enemigo.

_**¡Has herido a mi mujer, a mi hijo y a mis amigos!– **_otro disparo esta vez en su pierna provocando que callera de igual manera que Ada ya más cerca de él lo miro directo a los ojos de ahora rojizo tono.

_**¡Y las pagaras! – **_grito ya eufórico y invadido por la rabia. Pero antes de que alcanzara a dar un certero disparo en la cabeza del idiota este se levanto mutando rápidamente y perdiendo el control, su brazo transformado en una gran masa con púas se alzo sobre la cabeza de Leon y intento golpearlo pero el rápido reaccionar de los demás y sus certeros disparos lo salvaron, dio grandes zancadas hacia atrás.

Todos pudieron apreciar como las balas salían del organismo del científico y como las heridas sanaban de manera lenta pero lo hacían. Leon miro a Helena recordando que Simmons había sobrevivido más de una vez a los ataques de ellos y esto era un nuevo problema.

–_**No me sorprende que hayas sobrevivido, después de todo tienes la capacidad de regenerarte– **_dijo el Kennedy.

–_**Así es, ¿no es curioso lo que se logra apartando el material genético de Ada para poder aislar la plaga residente? –**_

– _**¿Plaga? –**_ cuestiono el Kennedy.

_**¿A caso no le has contado a tu amado sobre el pequeño experimento al que fuiste sometida? – **_Rápidamente Leon volteo a ver confundido a la pelinegra que enojada observaba al clon del científico.

_**¿Experimento? –**_ pregunto confundido regresando su mirada a su principal enemigo

–_**Veo que la honestidad no es tu fuerte, Ada–**_ dijo con un tono burlón y completamente relajado _**– ¿A caso jamás le contaste que trabajabas para Wesker y posteriormente para mí con tal de encontrar una cura?**_

– _**¿Una cura? –**_ cuestiono nuevamente el rubio mirando de soslayo a su mujer que se mantenía al igual que el apuntando su arma al problema que los aquejaba.

–_**Y lo más probable es que si ella lo tiene, tu hijo lo debe haber heredado– d**_ijo con su arrogante tono.

– _**¡Déjate de juegos, es acaba aquí y ahora! –**_ grito furiosa la ex-espía poniéndose de pie.

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

•**Próximo capítulo: "**_El fin de nuestros problemas"_

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

_**SPOILER: –Debiste desearte suerte a ti mismo… la necesitabas–**_ dijo sonriendo antes de…

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

•**Comentario de la autora: **

Weeeeeeeeeeeno aquí esta :D

Mejor tarde que nunca -_-

Y créanme que es tarde xD

Bueno mañana tengo clases pero lo más seguro es que me quede dormida xDD

Espero que les haya gustado y el final ya se acerca.

Dejen reviews o me enojare ò.ó

•_~Asuka Dattebayo!_


	17. AVISO :(

¡Hola!

Bueno este es un aviso importante

(Sé que me van a querer matar pero esto no estaba en mis planes obviamente u_u)

Bueno seré breve…

El día viernes tras llegar del colegio comencé con dolores abdominales y bueno como no los soportaba mis padres me llevaron a la clínica de emergencia y allá me detectaron un problema que necesitaba de una operación de emergencia, así que me internaron y tras algunas horas me operaron, todo salió perfecto –incluso mejor de lo que pensaban- así que me enviaron a casa el día sábado por la mañana (no tenía ni 12 horas de operada).

Debo estar un par de días en reposo así que no habrá actualización del fic al menos por un par de semenas pero intentare actualizar aunque sea por parte. Y les estare avisando a través de mi pagina de Facebook.

Etto… algo rápido y que llamo mi atención.

Alguien (no recuerdo quien en estos momentos) me señalo un par de cosas:

**Ada ahora es un OOC: **en realidad no lo veo así, si no que en mis fics demuestro la parte más humana de los personas (porque se supone que lo son) y siempre he dicho aquí y en otro fic que las prioridades de las madres cambian cuando nacen sus hijos y ada incluso cambio tras conocer a Leon porque a pesar de todo siempre lo ayudo y blablá… además he demostrado solamente situaciones algo cotidianas y no he puesto a Ada en acción, como ella realmente es.

**También otros personajes:** Al comienzo no estaba predestinada la presencia de algunos, pero por problemas en el computador los agregue. Quizás si los cambie algo pero es por la presencia del pequeño Scott, piensen que no hare que se maltraten o enfrenten frente a un niño… es raro y desconsiderado sabiendo que el no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que hacían sus padres.

**Huecos temporales y argumentales:** en realidad no lo son, hice todo de manera precisa ya que por una razón (aun secreta) deje esos espacios. No diré mucho porque adelantaría lo de los próximos capítulos. Solamente diré que esta todo fríamente calculado.

**Parasito de Ada**: etto… fue lo más raro, como dicen: "toda semejanza con la realidad es simplemente coincidencia". Para ser honesta no he leído muchos fics estos últimos meses, solo se de algunos ya que me llegan notificaciones porque mi amiga sigue algunos fics y los lee a través de mi celular pero solamente eso, no he tenido mucho tiempo para leer. Quizás he leído dos o tres pero han sido de Fairy tail y uno de Naruto pero nada más. Así que si se parece a algún otro quiero aclarar que es coincidencia. Lo digo honestamente lo prometo.

Y bueno, ahora trabajare un poco en algunos fics pero no creo poder actualizar nada.

Bueno eso.

Cuídense muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho

Espero que me disculpen y comprendan

Los quiero muuuuuuuuuuuucho :D

_**Asuka Dattebayo**_


	18. El fin de nuestros problemas

•**Comentario de la autora:**

_¡Arrrguh! _(ar-g-uh con énfasis en el ar)

Dato curioso: es hola en pirata ._.

¡Weeeeeeeeeno mis queridos y extrañados lectores!

Estoy de regreso tras un mes de recuperación :D

¡Asuka is back, bitches! ò.ó

Wauihsjkdñasda xDD ok ok, me tranquilizo.

Bueno esto será rápido.

¡Muchas gracias a todos por enviarme mensajes! Y por darme su apoyo y por preocuparse por mí pequeña persona. :3

Ahora si las actualizaciones serán mas seguidas xD

Pero tendre muchas cosas que hacer este mes debido a que debo ponerme al dia con la escuela y otros asuntos…

debo decirles que este fic quedara solamente en 20 capítulos… y quizás (si mi cerebro me lo permite) realizare un fanfic que será la continuación de este, ¡así que sean pacientes!

Y disculpen la demora… problemas técnicos ¬¬ computador malo.

¡Y bueno no los molesto mas, aquí el nuevo capítulo!

•Fanfic/One-shot: "Secreto"

•Capitulo: 15

•Título:"_El fin de nuestros problemas."_

•Rating: T

•Advertencias: lenguaje ofensivo, violencia.

•Disclaimer: Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen… estos son de total propiedad de Capcom y sus respectivos creadores, hago uso de estos solo para entretenimiento y no con fines lucrativos, solo son de mi propiedad la trama, el matrimonio Ming y el pequeño Scott.

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

– _**¡Déjate de juegos, es acaba aquí y ahora! –**_ grito furiosa la ex-espía poniéndose de pie.

El científico sonrió ante la nueva postura de la morena y sin esperar más se lanzo contra Leon y las dos mujeres tras el dispuesto a atacarlos mientras que a cada centímetro que se acercaba el cuerpo del enemigo mutaba transformándose en la misma criatura que ataco a Leon y Ada en China. Chris y los demás no tardaron en dispararle intentando detenerlo y así darles tiempo a los tres para alejarse pero a pesar de que las dos mujeres lograron dar unos pasos hacia atrás, Leon no, cayendo estrepitosamente contra el suelo, bajo las garras que apresaron sus hombros contra el concreto del lugar. Y enterrándose en parte en la piel del agente provocando que soltara un fuerte gruñido mezclado del grito del dolor.

– _**¡Leon! –**_ exclamo Ada al ver como el rubia era capturado por Simmons quien levanto su extraña mirada y la fijo sobre ella.

– _**¡Dispárenle y no se detengan**_!– ordeno el mayor de los Redfield, todos siguieron la orden y comenzaron a dispararle de manera incesante a Derek intentando que dejara libre al rubio que intentaba moverse de ahí pero que cada vez se hacia algún movimiento las garras se enterraban un poco más profundo.

•

•

•

Jake volvía a apoyar su antebrazo en el marco vertical de la ventana observando a través de esta el estacionamiento en el cual solo habían un par de autos y las luces que los alumbraban de la penumbra de la noche, miro a alrededor notando como en pocos cuartos las luces permanecían prendidas y las cortinas cerradas y los balcones desiertos. Levanto la vista fijándola en el despejado cielo observando la luna llena que era cubierta por pequeñas nubes y las estrellas a su alrededor, el cuarto estaba en silencio permitiéndole escuchar los variados sonidos de la naturaleza que rodeaban el edificio y también así las pausadas respiraciones de Sherry y Scott quienes dormían plácidamente en la cama.

Volteo nuevamente observando a ambos para luego volver a caminar alrededor del cuarto que era iluminado por una simple lamparita de mesa que se encontraba en el velador junto a la rubia. El silencio era tranquilizador pero la situación no, regreso a la ventana para observar nuevamente el estacionamiento y el gran bosque que se extendía en el horizonte. Pero la calma de la habitación se vio interferida por un fuerte grito que lo hizo mirar rápidamente hacia la cama.

•

•

•

– _**¡Leon! –**_ exclamo Ada al ver como el rubio era fuertemente golpeado por una de las garras.

– _**¡Ada toma! –**_ grito Helena llamando la atención de la ojo verde quien volteo a ver a la castaña ante su llamado, viendo como era lanzada su ballesta por el aire hacia ella, en un acto de su reflejo la tomo entre sus manos de manera ágil y rápidamente libero una de sus manos para agarrar el otro paquete que era lanzado tras esta. Un estuche de cuero en donde pudo encontrar las singulares flechas que no se demoro en sacar y cargarlas en el arma.

•

•

•

– _**¡Ahh! –**_ grito el pequeño sentándose. Ante el sonoro grito la rubia despertó asustada y lo observo_** –Quiero a mi mamá.**_

Murmuro el pequeño que con lagrimas en los ojos acababa de despertar tras una pesadilla su agitada respiración y su cuerpo tembloroso preocupo a ambos. Sherry se sentó y abrazo al pequeño contra su cuerpo intentando calmarlo mientras acariciaba los cabellos del Kennedy mientras Jake observaba con algo de preocupación al pequeño.

–_**Está todo bien, Jake–**_ susurro mientras lo recostaba nuevamente _**–Cálmate, vuelve a dormir todo fue un sueño.**_

–_**Quiero a mi baba–**_ insistió el pequeño aun sollozando _**–Quiero a mi mamá.**_

–_**Ellos ya regresaran, cálmate**_– continuaba intentando calmarlo pero el pequeño parecía no comprender las palabras, el Muller camino hacia la cama y se acuclillo junto al pequeño a quien en silencio recostó y miro a la Birkin haciéndole entender que apagara la luz de la lámpara, removiéndose un poco la apago y rápidamente regreso a su postura inicial observando como el pelirrojo acariciaba la cabellera del niño intentando calmarlo.

–_**Hey enano, cálmate, nosotros te estamos cuidando–**_ murmuro.

Tras esto el pequeño se comenzó a quedar nuevamente dormido lentamente hasta que el Muller noto la respiración pausada y como el niño había ocultado sus orbes jades tras los parpados.

–_**Listo, sigue durmiendo–**_ dijo poniéndose de pie y mirando a la rubia que solo era visible por su iluminada silueta gracias a la luz que se filtraba por la ventana.

_**¿Cómo? –**_intento preguntar atónita por como el había logrado tranquilizar al niño.

–_**También tuve pesadillas–**_ fue lo único que respondió caminando nuevamente hacia la ventana nuevamente.

– _**¿Crees que estén bien? –**_ pregunto mirándolo como tenía su mirada fija en el exterior.

–_**No lo sé.**_

•

•

•

Al estar cargada no tardo en apuntar hacia el mutado Simmons disparándole para darle de lleno sobre la cabeza provocando que él se alzara lanzándose hacia atrás intentando quitársela y liberando de su agarre al Kennedy quien rápidamente fue asistido por Barry y Billy quienes se acercaron rápidamente y lo tomaron con cuidado para quitarlo del lugar.

– _**¡Rebecca! – **_exclamo el Coen a su esposa al ver la seriedad de las heridas en la piel del ojiazul. Mientras Rebecca se acercaba con el botiquín de primeros auxilios los demás incesantes intentaban dispararle al científico que había logrado quitarse parte de la flecha y se había alzado nuevamente imponiéndose. La asiática miro de reojo al agente que era atendido para luego centrarse por completo en su obsesionado ex-jefe quien con ira comenzaba a lanzar acido de extraña composición intentando dañar a los demás.

–_**La sangre– **_susurro recordando aquello que con éxito había logrado sustraer después de salir de la residencia y antes de llegar al encuentro._** –Claire.**_

– _**¿Qué? – **_pregunto la pelirroja ante el llamado.

–_**Necesito que hagas algo por mí, por todos– **_se acerco a la ojiazul y le entrego el celular que saco de su bolsillo_** –Ve al laboratorio de investigación y busca esto, hay un mensaje guardado para Jake, envíaselo y el sabrá que hacer.**_

–_**Pero este lugar está abandonado hace mucho– **_dijo mirando la pantalla encontrando un informe sobre la mutación celular y la fotografía y nombre de un tubo de ensayo.

–_**No– **_volvió a disparar una flecha hacia el mutado Derek dándole en uno de los muslos y provocándolo aun mas_** –¿Por qué crees que él me llamo a este lugar?**_

–_**Está bien– **_dijo antes de salir corriendo por donde había entrado y en dirección hacia los laboratorios. La Wong regreso a su cometido, estaba mas que molesta, estaba furiosa con aquel hombre que había osado intentar matarla, secuestrar a su hijo y herir al hombre que ama, esto no tenia segunda oportunidades y ella tampoco las daría.

–_**Solo tengo una oportunidad– **_murmuro sacando de su estuche una flecha muy peculiar.

•

•

•

–_**Sala de investigación… investigación…– **_se decía a sí misma la Redfield mientras corría incesante a través de los lúgubres pasillos del recinto.

Hasta que por fin encontró la sala que buscaba, abrió las puertas de cristal con cuidado de que no se fueran a romper o caer por el movimiento y entro a la sala que para su sorpresa estaba completamente ordenada y limpia. Comprendió a que se refería la dama de rojo, el infeliz se había ocultado en este lugar y por lo visto llevaba tiempo experimentando. Saco nuevamente el celular observando el informe que se encontraba en este, miro nuevamente la fotografía y comenzó a buscar lo que le había sido demandado. Reviso todo, saco todos los archivos y los guardo en un maletín, cada papel que tuviera impreso algo sobre mutaciones fue guardado en el maletín, mientras que también buscaba el tubo de ensayo que era fundamental.

Volvió a mirar nuevamente el celular y recordó el mensaje de Ada para el Muller, rápidamente lo busco entre los archivos guardados y lo envió sin mirar para continuar con su búsqueda.

•

•

•

Un pequeño pitido llamo la atención de ambos, el Muller llevo su mano hacia el bolsillo de su chaqueta y saco su comunicador.

–_**Es un mensaje de la espía– **_dijo el Muller ante la cara de interrogación de Sherry.

– _**¿Qué es lo que sucede? – **_pregunto preocupada por el semblante serio de Muller.

– _**¿El enano tiene fiebre o algo? – **_pregunto mirando al niño que dormía. La rubia preocupada se sentó y extendió su mano hacia la frente del rubio.

–_**Este algo tibia pero no mucho, ¿Qué sucede? – **_cuestiono insistiendo en un respuesta.

–_**Si se agrava o le sucede algo deberemos llevarlo hasta Washington– **_respondió seriamente mientras releía lo enviado.

–_**Pero acabamos de llegar– **_dijo intentando comprender algo sobre la situación.

–_**Sera necesario, ella me avisara cuando debamos irnos si es que consigue lo que necesita antes–**_ agrego sentándose en un pequeño sofá.

•

•

•

– _**¡Lo encontré! – **_exclamo la pelirroja tomando entre sus manos el tubo de ensayo con un peculiar liquido rojizo con manchas negras. Tomo otro de los maletines de metal plateado y con cuidado guardo el liquido y cerro el maletín tomando el otro también se dispuso a salir del lugar.

•

•

•

– _**¡Redfield!–**_ le grito la asiática al hombre de castaños cabellos llamando su atención_** – ¡Derríbenlo por un momento, tengo un plan!**_

–– _**¡Ya escucharon vamos a derribarlo!– **_alzo la voz cierto hombre que se paraba junto a la ojijade.

– _**¡Leon! – **_dijo sorprendida y preocupada al ver al rubio de pie empuñando el arma.

–_**No te preocupes solo haz lo que ibas a hacer– **_dijo mirándola de reojo antes de comenzar a dispararle, todos lo imitaron intentando darles en las grandes patas que lo mantenían en pie.

Leon a pesar del dolor de haber tenido enterradas aquellas garras en sus hombros seguía disparando con precisión.

Ya con los últimos y certeros disparos las patas del mutado Simmons cedieron provocando que cayera abatido hacia atrás pero no por eso muerto, Ada rápidamente aprovecho la lenta regeneración para acercarse un poco mas y centrar su mirada en su objetivo, con precisión y su característica puntería acertó de lleno en el pecho de la bestia provocando un rugido de dolor por parte de este al sentir como esta se enterraba en su ahora adolorida piel.

Simmons sintió como un espeso liquido recorría rápidamente sus venas y como sus músculos perdían la fuerza inhumana, sus tejidos quemaban y casi podía escuchar como sus células se destruían a cada segundo.

•

•

•

–_**Por fin– **_dijo Claire abriendo el porta equipaje de la camioneta Hummer negra de su hermano, subió las cosas a esta y se subió a la camioneta para conducirla más cerca del recinto.

•

•

•

El cuerpo del ex-trabajador gubernamental volvió a su forma principal, dejando a la vista grandes heridas en la piel del hombre.

– _**¿¡Qué me hiciste maldita!? – **_exclamo furioso ante la inexplicable transmutación de su cuerpo de la bestia poderosa a simplemente el hombre caucásico de siempre.

–_**Solo digamos que Wesker Junior me ayudo– **_dijo sonriendo de lado, sonrisa tan característica de ella, al ver el éxito de su plan.

–_**Ada– **_llamo la atención Helena lanzándole una pistola de gran calibre la cual fue ágilmente agarrada por la pelinegra.

–_**Has cometido un gran error– **_gruño el hombre al ver como la dama de rojo se acercaba con gran tranquilidad hacia el tras dejar la ballesta en el suelo.

–_**Yo no, tu lo hiciste– **_dijo con su típico tono sereno, ya frente a él__lo golpeo en el rostro _**–Te dije que yo no era tuya y que jamás lo seria.**_

Volvió a dar otro certero golpe al debilitado Simmons quien intento esquivarlo pero sus reflejos fueron nulos, recibió de lleno el certero puño de la furiosa Ada en su mejilla. Con rabia intento darle un golpe a la pelinegra pero el puño quedo suspendido en el aire al ser su antebrazo sujetado por la mano de Leon quien miraba con odio al científico.

–_**No cometas más errores– **_susurro antes de propinarle un combo con su mano libre en el estomago provocando que se retorciera de dolor, soltó el antebrazo y lo dejo caer de rodillas en el suelo. Ada cargo el arma y Leon también. El rubio tomo la cabeza del hombre y la alzo para que los mirara a ambos.

–_**Para que sepas– **_la ojijade hizo una pausa y centro su mirada en Simmons_** –Lo que te inyecte es la cura de lo que te hiciste– **_los ojos del hombre se abrieron de gran tamaño al darse cuenta de lo que significaba_** –De esta no te salvas.**_

–_**Debiste desearte suerte a ti mismo… la necesitabas–**_ dijo sonriendo antes de disparar.

Fue lo último que se escucho ante el sonoro ruido que retumbo en la gran bodega, la pistola había sido disparada y el ahora se encontraba con dos balas incrustadas en su frente, el humo que se escapaba de las armas se disipaba así como el último aliento del científico que lo último que observo fue la mirada de hostilidad por parte de la pareja que de manera exacta y casi perfecta dispararon sus armas a la vez, apuntando al mismo sector del cráneo y por lo cual profundizando la herida.

La presión ejercida por el disparo hizo que el cuerpo del ex trabajador del gobierno -antes de que falleciera- perdiera el equilibrio y su cuerpo se fuera de espaldas cayendo de espaldas contra el frio suelo.

–_**Se termino–**_susurro Leon soltando el arma y sonriendo de lado, sonriendo de alivio y tranquilidad.

–_**Así es– **_respondió su pareja que simplemente soltó el arma al igual que el Kennedy y volteo a mirar a Leon, sin esperar más lo abrazo, había temido como nunca, había perdido las esperanzas por un momento, pero ahí estaba el, su suerte, su destino, su fortuna, Leon.

–_**Sera mejor que nos vayamos– **_dijo Chris quien se había acercado al cuerpo inerte de Derek Simmons para comprobar que no había pulso alguno.

–_**Destruiremos este lugar primero– **_murmuro Ada separándose de Leon y caminando hacia el donde se encontraban los cuerpos de los guardias quienes yacían muertos hace ya minutos, se inclino y saco de entre las ropas un extraño aparato el cual comenzó a oprimir _**–Tu hermana ya tiene lo que es necesario así que salgamos.**_

–_**Vamos– **_dijo el Redfield ante las palabras de la asiática caminando hacia la salida junto a Jill y los demás quienes asintieron simplemente.

–_**Debo enviar un mensaje– **_murmuro la ex-espía al agente quien asintió y del bolsillo de su pantalón saco su celular el cual se lo entrego mientras ambos caminaban.

•

•

•

– _**¿Qué sucede Jake? – **_pregunto al escuchar nuevamente la melodía proveniente del celular. El Muller saco su celular y leyó el mensaje que había recibido.

–_**Podemos regresar… prepara todo– **_dijo caminando hacia la cama y parándose junto al niño.

•

•

•

– _**¡Chicos! – exclamo la Redfield al ver a su hermano y los demás acercarse.**_

–_**Vámonos, todo termino– **_dijo el agente apoyando su brazo sobre los hombros de su hermana quien estaba parada frente a la camioneta.

–_**Mejor alejémonos rápido– **_dijo Ada acercándose a su camioneta que se encontraba escondida entre los arbustos que de un tiro retiro _**–Detonare el lugar.**_

–_**Tu mujer da miedo– **_le murmuro Barry ante las palabras de la asiática a lo que el rubio simplemente rio por lo bajo acercándose hacia la camioneta de la Wong.

–_**Yo conduzco guapo, no quiero que lo choques– **_dijo sonriéndole mientras se sentaba tras el manubrio. Este solo arqueo una ceja y se sentó en el copiloto.

Todos se separaron en dos grupos subiendo a las camionetas que rápidamente se alejaron, cuando ya se encontraban en un lugar seguro la pelinegra oprimió una simple tecla y se oyo un sonoro ruido para luego verse una gran explosión en el mismo lugar en el que se encontraba el edificio.

Tras un par de horas llegaron a la residencia de los Coen en donde rápidamente fue atendido el Kennedy quien aun tenia las serias heridas sobre sus hombros. Ada observo atentamente como se llevaban al rubio a una habitación para atenderlo mientras los demás descansaban en la sala. Chris y Barry entraron cargando lo que Claire habia logrado sacar y lo dejaron en el centro de la sala.

– _**¿Y nos explicaras que es todo esto? – **_pregunto el Redfield mirando a la asiática que se encontraba sentada con sus piernas cruzadas mientras tomaba tranquilamente un té.

–_**Eso es la solución a todos los problemas– **_dijo mientras dejaba el te sobre la mesa de centro y abría las cajas.

– _**¿Podrías ser mas especifica? – **_continuo el hombre cruzando sus brazos mientras tomaba asiento junto a Jill.

–_**Chris no insistas o la harás enojar– **_dijo Leon quien reaparecía junto con Rebecca y Billy.

– _**¿No se supone que estas herido? – **_dijo Ada mirándolo con una ceja arqueada ante la aparición del Kennedy.

–_**Curamos y desinfectamos sus heridas, y los exámenes de sangre tardaran un poco asi que solamente lo vendamos mientras– **_respondió la peli café caminando junto a su esposo para tomar asiento.

–_**Y además quiero escuchar tu explicación– **_añadió tomando asiento junto a ella y tomando una de las carpetas.

–_**Omitiré lo que ya es obvio y lo innecesario– **_dijo mirando seriamente al Kennedy.

–_**Está bien– **_afirmo asintiendo.

–_**Después de Racoon termine muy mal herida y a cambio del virus Wesker me salvo inyectándome lo que eran simples células regenerativas, que en si todos poseemos y es con las que cicatrizamos nuestras heridas y todo eso, pero él buscaba la aceleración de este proceso por lo cual experimento en mi, generando que esto mutara y se transformara en una plaga– **_explicaba mientras abría las carpeta y dejaba a la vista informes y fotografías de células microscópicas _**–Estas células estaban derivadas de su sangre, por lo cual trabaje con él con tal de que me diera la cura a lo que en si me podría matar o matar a alguien más, sin explicación alguna dijo que podría mutar en alguna de esas cosas**_– abrió otra carpeta en donde salieron diversas fotos de mutaciones _**–Todos esos fueron sujetos de prueba, todos esos eran resultados de la experimentación con su sangre y las posibilidades de que fueran mi final, pero el tiempo paso y el no lograba hacer la cura ya que intento buscar nuevas posibilidades con su propia sangre pero esta ya era impura. Mi miedo aumento cuando me entere de que estaba embarazada y que tenía grandes de posibilidades de que mi hijo sufriera algo ya que yo tenía esa plaga y Leon en España había tenido una, por lo cual insistí, pero después el murió y Simmons tomo el mando de Umbrella y él me prometió la cura que Wesker no había logrado, pero no resulto ser más que una trampa ya que a pesar de que había logrado aislar la célula dañada el no me daba la cura con tal de tenerme bajo su mando, después de una misión en que puse en peligro mi vida deje la compañía y me dedique a hacer efímeros trabajos para privados con tal de mantenerme a mí y a Scott, después vino lo ocurrido con los atentados en donde quien fue la verdadera responsable fue Carla – **_Tomo una carpeta que tenia escrito el nombre de la susodicha y se la entrego a Chris_** –Ocurrio todo lo que saben y bueno antes de llegar al encuentro con ese idiota pase a buscar esa cura a un laboratorio privado, esa cura está hecha con la sangre de Jake y es mi cura también.**_

–_**Entonces si Leon sufre algo debido a las garras de ese hombre– **_articulo Rebecca.

–_**La cura es la sangre de Muller– **_continuo Ada dando a responder lo que decía la castaña.

_**¿Cómo no sabemos si hay mas clones de él? – pregunto Helena quien al igual que todos revisaba una carpeta.**_

–_**Me encargue de destruir todos los laboratorios después de lo ocurrido en China– **_tomo el maletín que aun se encontraba cerrado y miro a Leon _**–Ya traen a Scott, esto lo ayudara.**_

_**¿Y tú? – **_pregunto al ver solamente una dosis del antídoto en el plateado maetin que la pelinegra había abierto.

–_**Muller lo trae– **_dijo sonriendo.

–_**Preparare algo para que coman y descansen– dijo la señora Coen poniéndose de pie.**_

–_**Nosotras te ayudaremos– dijo Jill parándose junto a su cuñada y ambas acompañado a la mujer.**_

_**Las horas pasaron entre charlas mientras revisaban los documentos hasta que golpes en la puerta principal anunciaron la llegada de los demás, a penas la puerta se abrió un pequeño rubio de ojos azules abrazo a Ada quien lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.**_

–_**Gracias– **_dijo el Kennedy a ambos.

–_**No es nada– **_contesto sonriente la rubia mientras dejaba las maletas junto al sofá.

–_**Espía–**_ le llamo la atención el pelirrojo

–_**Lo tengo, ahora solo me falta un par de dosis– **_dijo mirando al Muller mientras tomaba en brazos al pequeño.

–_**Agradece que te lo debo o te saldría caro– **_dijo arremangándose las mangas mientras la miraba seriamente.

–_**Vengan acompáñenme– **_dijo la dueña de casa. Jake y los Kennedy la siguieron hasta un cuarto que estaba esterilizado, Ada sentó al niño sobre la camilla y le arremango la manga de la polera que vestía. Jake se sentó en otra mirando al pequeño _**–Debo sacarte tres dosis en caso de que necesite una de repuesto.**_

–_**Solo hazlo– **_gruño antes de sentir como la aguja se enterraba en su piel y la sangre era succionada.

–_**Yo continuo– **_dijo Billy quien había entrado a la habitación, la castaña asintió y le entrego la otra jeringa mientras guardaba la muestra ya sacada.

–_**Scott, debo inyectarte esto– **_dijo Rebecca tomando la jeringa que traía Leon.

–_**Mamá– **_murmuro el pequeño algo asustado.

–_**No te preocupes, te hará bien y no durara mucho– **_dijo sonriéndole mientras acariciaba la rubia cabellera.

El pequeño asintió y Rebecca prosiguió con inyectar el antídoto. El niño solamente mordió su labio inferior y contuvo las lágrimas.

–_**Eres un muchacho muy valiente– **_dijo sonriendo la Coen_** –Ahora recuéstate y descansa.**_

–_**Rebecca– **_dijo Billy llamando la atención de su esposa y mostrándole las muestras.

–_**Acompáñenme necesitare que me ayuden– **_ordeno la castaña a Leon, Ada y a Billy.

–_**Vamos y volvemos, Jake se quedara aqui– **_dijo Ada besando la frente del niño que algo adormilado asintió.

Los tres salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron a el pequeño laboratorio que tenia la trabajadora gubernamental. Rebecca les saco muestras a ambos y mientras Ada ayudaba con la lectura de informes a Rebecca ambos hombres salieron.

–_**Así que saliendo con la enemiga– **_murmuro sonriendo el Coen_**.**_

–_**Billy– **_dijo seriamente.

–_**Leon, toma llévale esta comida a Scott y dile a Jake que venga a comer– **_dijo la Birkin sonriente mientras le entregaba una bandeja con un plato de comida.

–_**Está bien– **_dijo tomando la bandeja entre sus manos y caminando de regreso al cuarto.

–_**Hey enano ¿Cómo te sientes?–**_ pregunto sentándose a los pies de la cama mirando al pequeño ojijade, quien ante la presencia del mercenario se incorporo rápidamente

–_**Mejor, gracias señor Jake–**_ dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

–_**Me alegro enano, ahora será mejor que descanses, yo debo irme–**_

– _**¿Piensas irte tan pronto? –**_rápidamente volteo a mirar la entrada del cuarto encontrándose con el progenitor de Scott, quien traía entre sus manos una bandeja de comida.

–_**Así es, este no es mi lugar y además ya ayude demasiado– **_contesto poniéndose de pie, acerco su mano hacia el pequeño y la poso sobre la cabeza por unos breves segundos antes de revolver la rubia cabellera _**–Nos vemos pronto enano, cuídate.**_

–_**Lo hare, adiós señor Jake**_- se despidió el pequeño que embozaba una dulce sonrisa.

–_**Si el enano necesita algo llámenme, si no– hizo una pausa y miro al niño por un segundo para luego mirar nuevamente la salida –No lo hagan.**_

–_**Como tú digas– **_dijo sonriendo de lado y vio como el pelirrojo seguía su camino, al escuchar como los pasos se alejaban él se acerco al niño y dejo la bandeja sobre la cama –Ahora tú come.

–_**SI, ¿Y mamá? – **_pregunto al darse cuenta de la ausencia de su progenitora.__

–_**Ya viene, no te preocupes– **_dijo colocando un pequeño paño sobre el regazo del niño y tomando la cuchara para darle de comer al niño.

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

•**Próximo capítulo: "**_Peace (Paz)__"_

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

•**Comentario de la autora: **

1) Soy horrible escribiendo peleas xD

2) Si hay errores de ortografía, perdónenme y compréndanme ya que no uso "revisar ortografía" porque si no se queda pegado Word y pierdo el capitulo… ya me ha pasado D:

3) Estoy recuperada y todo pero, tengo asuntos importantes que hacer, debo tomar muchas decisiones y bueno… comprenderán que tengo un poco de presión sobre mis hombros y por lo cual quizás desaparezca algunos días… pero seguiré subiendo el fic ;)

4) ¡Nuevamente gracias por sus reviews!, y por vuestra preocupación por mi ;) no saben cuánto me alegran.

5) La demora del capítulo es que ayer me quede dormida estudiando xD… es la primera vez que me quedo dormida… estudiando…xD es un milagro

6) lo dejo hasta aquí por ahora… xD disculpenme

•_~Asuka Dattebayo!_


	19. Peace (Paz)

•Comentario de la autora:

_**¡Hello everybody!**_ Y bueno antes que nada…

**Discúlpenme por la demora** D: Es que les prometo que dije:

Yo: ¡Bien Asu, estuviste ocupada el domingo pero si o si el Lunes lo subes cuando llegues de la escuela!

Y no pude D: (Es más me sentí mal durante toda la semana por no poder u_u)

Pero es que el lunes pensé que no haría nada y los profesores me bombardearon de tesis, trabajos, proyectos, pruebas y muchas cosas más que ni siquiera pude conectarme durante toda la semana D: ESTUVE UNA SEMANA SIN COMPUTADOR T_T

Bueno pequeños comentarios antes de continuar:

**1)** Durante la semana comencé a trabajar en la secuela de "_Secreto_", tengo muuuuuchas ideas y estoy ordenándolas… llevo dos capítulos y medios xD pero la inspiración no está de mi lado ¬¬

**2)** habrán **dos regalos** (sorpresas o como quieran llamarlos) con relación a _Secreto_ :3

**3)** el próximo fin de semana puede que se atrase el otro capítulo ya que el sábado esta la expo animé y después llegare para el cumpleaños de mi hermana más pequeña (en el cual debo ayudar) así que al otro dia quizás me levante taaaaaaaaaaarde y actualice taaaaaaaaarde.

**4)** tenía razón con lo del cumpleaños… o_o se fueron como a la de la madrugada y me levante taaaaaaaaaaaaarde xD

**5)** estoy trabajando en muuuuuuuchas cosas:

• 9 One shots

• 5 Drabbles

• 4 historias nuevas

• Ediciones finales del fic "Secreto" (aun no termino de editarlo D: | está escrito pero no editado...)

• terminando una historia nueva... llevo 92 páginas (sin editar, corregir ni nada y cuando haga todo eso la historia será aun más larga)

(Mi lógica… puedo hacer todo eso pero no una simple tarea xDD)

6) hoy llegue temprano de la escuela pero estuve en cama… me tuvieron que ir a buscar Dx omito detalles.

7) se suponía que subiría esto en el fin de semana pero fue el dia del padre (mi familia lo celebro desde el sábado… excusas para hacer fiesta xD), ayer fue cumpleaños de mi hermanita mas pequeña y hoy es el de mi prima por lo cual estuve muy ocupada D:

¡Y bueno no los aburro mas aquí está el nuevo capítulo!

•**Fanfic/One-shot:** "Secreto"

•**Capitulo:** 15

•**Título:**"_Peace (Paz)"_

•**Rating:** T

•**Advertencias:** lenguaje ofensivo, violencia.

•**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen… estos son de total propiedad de Capcom y sus respectivos creadores, hago uso de estos solo para entretenimiento y no con fines lucrativos, solo son de mi propiedad la trama, el matrimonio Ming y el pequeño Scott.

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

Jake se retiro del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí, camino al lado contrario por el cual entro y entro a lo que parecía ser un cuarto de juegos y el cual tenía una puerta que llevaba al patio trasero. Camino con tranquilidad sacando las llaves de su motocicleta, abrió la puerta del salón con la intención clara de irse pero una voz lo hizo detenerse antes de que pudiera irse.

– **¿Piensas irte sin haber hablado con Birkin? –** se detuvo de súbito volteando rápidamente a quien había formulado aquella pregunta y que obviamente lo había seguido.

– **¿Espía? – **dijo al reconocer a Ada quien entraba al salón tranquilamente.

– **Mi nombre es Ada, Ada Wong, no espía– **dijo corrigiendo al hijo de Wesker y su tan peculiar sobrenombre, cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho y mirándolo de manera seria.

–**Te conocí como la espía de mi padre así que no pidas que recuerde tu nombre siempre– **dijo sonriendo de lado y cerrando la puerta.

–**Como sea, ¿Responderás mi pregunta? –** pregunto insistiendo en una respuesta a su pregunta.

–**No es el mejor momento, además debo terminar algunos trabajos– **respondió imitando la acción de la pelinegra y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho para luego apoyar su espalda contra la puerta.

–**Te recomiendo algo–** hizo una pausa y suspiro **–Por experiencia, te digo que no te alejes demasiado o podrías perderla.**

Ambos se observaron comprendiendo a lo que se refería, ella ya se había ido muchas veces sin despedirse, sin anunciar y sin decir a donde se dirigía y por cuánto tiempo seria. Habría podido llegar a perder a Leon por sus acciones, por sus decisiones y a pesar de todo no quería que la historia se repitiera, aunque tuviera diferentes protagonistas, distintos lugares y desiguales vidas.

–**He, no será así, solo será un rato y regresare–** dijo el pelirrojo de manera tranquila.

–**Espero que así sea, no es una vida que se quiere llevar por siempre**– dijo la Wong caminando hacia él mientras sacaba un sobre desde el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón **–Hay personas que disfrutan estando solas, pero no hay ninguna que soporte la soledad*.**

Extendió el sobre hacia el Muller entregándoselo, Jake observo el sobre de papel negro antes de tomarlo entre sus dedos.

–**Tu paga–** dijo la ojijade caminando de regreso por donde había entrado pero se detuvo al sentir la mano del Muller sobre su hombro, volteo a verlo y este le tendía otro papel, uno blanco doblado a la mitad, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y la soltó para salir lo más rápido posible, antes de cerrar la puerta la miro.

–**Si necesitas ayuda por lo de tu hijo no dudes en llamarme– **dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

La dama de rojo sonrió de lado, a pesar del tiempo el no se había visto tan afectado por todo lo que lo rodeaba, seguía siendo el chico al que conoció durante su servicio a Umbrella, aquel chico al que más de una vez escolto. Abrió el papel y pudo ver escrito una pequeña carta dirigida a la agente gubernamental de parte de él, meció la cabeza, guardo la carta en su pantalón y camino de regreso por donde había entrado dirigiéndose al cuarto en el cual se encontraba su hijo y su pareja.

Entro encontrándose a ambos rubios sentados sobre la cama, Leon le daba comida a Scott mientras que el niño simplemente sonreía y comía o al menos eso hizo hasta ver a su madre parada en la puerta, rápidamente dejo de lado a su padre quien sin comprender lo observo cómo se levantaba de golpe -casi tirando la comida- y caminaba sobre la cama, volteo a ver a donde se dirigía y pudo observar como su amada se encontraba de pie bajo el marco de la puerta y le sonreía al niño.

– **¡Mamá! – **exclamo el niño de ojos color jade sonriendo se había detenido justo al final de los pies de la cama y le extendía los brazos a su madre buscando que lo abrazara.

–**Veo que estas mejor Scott–** dijo acercándose sin dejar de sonreírle, guardo la carta en el mismo bolsillo en donde había sacado previamente el sobre y extendió sus brazos para abrazar a su hijo quien le correspondió alegre.

–**Ada– **le llamo la atención el agente.

–**Hablaremos después, primero Scott debe terminar de comer, cepillarse los dientes y dormir– **dijo sonriendo como si nada pasara, tomo al pequeño en brazos y con tan solo un par de pasos llego hasta la cabecera de la cama, sentó al niño sobre la cama y lo observo acomodarse. Leon volvió a poner la bandeja sobre el regazo del pequeño rubio quien rápidamente comenzó a comer. Ada dio unos pasos hacia atrás y tomo una de las fichas que Rebecca había dejado sobre la camilla en donde previamente había estado Jake. Leyó cada detalle de la ficha atentamente, no tenía tiempo ni oportunidades para equivocarse con los pequeños detalles de lo que sería la dosis que los sanaría a ella y a su pequeño Scott **–Iré a ver cómo va y iré a buscar las cosas de Scott.**

–**Está bien– **murmuro el Kennedy que tenía una sonrisa de lado.

La Wong se retiro del cuarto con la ficha en mano para caminar hasta el pequeño laboratorio de la Coen. Entro en este observando como la castaña miraba seria y concentradamente una muestra a través del microscopio. Evitando interrumpirla camino alrededor del aséptico cuarto revisando cada detalle.

–**Me tomara solamente unas horas poder sintetizar la cura para poder erradicar la plaga cien por ciento– **comento la esposa de Billy sorprendiendo y asustando a la pareja de Leon quien rápidamente fijo su mirada sobre la trabajadora gubernamental quien ni siquiera la observaba, solamente mantenía su mirada en el microscopio y con su mano anotaba cosas ilegibles desde la distancia en que se encontraba la pelinegra **–Se podrán quedar en el cuarto de visitas.**

–**Está bien, gracias– **agradeció la ojijade volviendo a recorrer el cuarto.

–**El progreso de Scott es asombroso– **dijo asombrada la castaña ganándose la atención de Ada quien rápidamente se acerco a ella **–Sus células se están regenerando a un nivel asombroso.**

–**Eso es lo que suponía que sucediera solamente– **hizo una pausa y observo de reojo las notas sobre el cuadernillo y volvió a hablar **–Se suponía que ese proceso avanzaría más rápido para que no llegase a morir desangrada o algo así pero.**

–**Una célula se infecto, ¿no es así? – **Pregunto volteando a verla, la asiática asintió levemente **–Bueno al menos te tengo buenas noticias, la cura que sintetizo el laboratorio ha hecho efecto y a erradicado la plaga solo que no elimino la célula de aceleración de regeneración.**

–**Entonces, ¿Significa que el podrá regenerarse y no tener problemas? – **pregunto asombrada ante lo dicho por la científica.

–**Así es, bueno solamente deberé hacerle unos chequeos para ver como evoluciona pero es lo más seguro– **contesto sonriéndole a la madre del pequeño rubio. Mas aliviada Ada suspiro y llevo su mano sobre su pecho tranquila por fin.** –Ahora estas aliviada, ¿no es así?**

–**Así es, hace mucho que esperaba escuchar eso– **dijo sonriendo de lado y dejando los archivos sobre la mesa junto a los otros papeles.

–**Por lo que constaste fue muy duro pasar todo eso– **murmuro Rebecca levantándose y caminando hacia el otro lado del cuarto y observando a través de un microscopio.

–**Así es, pero se termino– **dijo recomponiéndose y caminando hacia la salida **–Gracias por todo.**

–**No es nada– **dijo tras el agradecimiento de la Wong quien se encamino hacia la sala pasando frente a la cocina en donde se encontraba Chris, Barry, Jill y Claire, esta ultima salió tras la pelinegra siguiéndola hasta la sala.

–**Ada– **le llamo la atención la rubia, la ex-espía se volteo observando a la Birkin y rápidamente recordó, llevo su mano hacia su bolsillo y saco la carta que el Muller le había entregado.

–**Toma es para ti– **dijo extendiéndole la mano para que alcanzara el papel que sostenía entre sus manos, la mujer caucásica la miro sin entender y tomo el papel. Ada solamente volvió a girarse y continuo caminando hacia las maletas y tomo esta para luego caminar rápidamente de regreso a la habitación pasando junto a la rubia que simplemente se había quedado inmóvil con el papel entre las manos.

– **¡Ada! – **le llamo esta vez Claire quien se acerco a ella desde la cocina y deteniéndose bajo el umbral de la entrada a esta. **–Cuando Scott se duerma vengan a comer.**

La pelinegra asintió y continúo caminando hacia el cuarto. Entro en este y observo a Leon quien justo salía del cuarto con Scott en brazos, Ada le meció la cabeza indicando a que caminaran y como siempre ambos rubios la siguieron hasta un pequeño baño cercano al cuarto.

Leon dejo a su pequeño hijo sobre el suelo y se apoyo contra la pared observando cómo Ada ayudaba al niño a cambiarse las ropas por el pijama.

–**Mamá– **le llamo ahora la atención el pequeño ojijade a su progenitora quien se encontraba acuclillada frente a él ayudándolo a abotonarse los únicos tres botones de la polera.

– **¿Qué sucede guapo? – **le cuestiono arreglando la ropa del pequeño.

–**Ahora que todo termino, ¿Significa que el baba se quedara con nosotros? –** le pregunto con su tranquilo tono de voz y con su inocencia característica de su edad.

–**Claro que si, ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – **pregunto acercándose el Kennedy acuclillándose junto a su dama de rojo con tal de quedar a la altura de su pequeño hijo.

–**Porque ustedes dijeron que se quedarían conmigo y luego vino ese señor y-**

–**Y no volverá a suceder Scott– **intervino la mujer acallando al niño, levanto su mirada y lo observo atentamente **–Se termino.**

Sentencio la madre sonriéndole al niño, el cual asintió sonriente y miro a sus padres, Ada guardo las cosas en el bolso y saco el cepillo de dientes del pequeño.

–**Bueno será mejor que te laves los dientes– **continuo **–Es tarde y debes dormir.**

–**Sí, mamá– **asintió sonriente tomando el cepillo de dientes, Leon lo tomo en brazos y lo ayudo a alcanzar al lavamanos la dama de rojo solamente tomo el bolso de nuevo entre su mano y observo a ambos Kennedys. Ahora si podía respirar tranquila, había una cura, su hijo estaba sano, Simmons había muerto y no tenía nada que la ligara a su vida pasada. Ahora podría comenzar una nueva vida… junto a Leon y su hijo.

–**Vamos, es hora de que duermas–** dijo Leon tomando de mejor manera entre sus brazos y caminando hacia la pelinegra quien rápidamente reacciono sonriéndole a ambos.

–**¿Nos vamos a la casa? –** pregunto tiernamente el adormilado oji jade acurrucándose en los brazos de su padre.

–**Hoy no, debemos hacer algunas cosas y tu debes descansar–** contesto el americano entrando al cuarto tras Ada.

–**Pero dentro de unas horas nos iremos– ** añadió la mujer de rasgos orientales removiendo parte de las sabanas permitiendo al rubio acostar a Scott y luego lo cubrió las mismas.** –Así que duerme.**

El niño simplemente asintió sonriente. Ada le devolvió el gesto y beso la mejilla del niño para susurrar un buenas noches. Leon sonrió al ver lo cariñosa que se volvía la Wong con el pequeño Scott. Ada se alejo y dejo que el Kennedy se acercara y besara la frente del rubio quien simplemente no dejaba de sonreír al estar por fin tranquilo.

–**Buenas noches, Scott–** susurro el hombre alborotando suavemente los rubios cabellos del niño. Tras esto Scott rápidamente comenzó a quedarse dormido al sentir como sus parpados se volvían cada vez más pesados a medida que pasaban los segundos hasta por fin rendirse ante el sueño.

–**Vamos tus amigos dijeron que fuéramos a comer algo–** susurro la ex-espía mirando al agente quien rápidamente se acerco abrazándola por la espalda.

–**Vamos pero tendremos una conversación pendiente–** murmuro Leon apoyando su frente contra la nuca de Ada quien solamente suspiro y lo obligo a moverse con ella hasta salir del cuarto, Ada hizo un movimiento algo brusco obligando al rubio a soltarla **–No seas cursi, te lo he dicho.**

–**Vamos, todos se darán cuenta que te has vuelto más cariñosa. –** dijo sonriéndole de lado.

–**Con Scott, no contigo–** dijo señalándole con el dedo el pecho para luego seguir caminando.

–**Problemática–** murmuro sin esperar ser oído por la dama de rojo quien si lo alcanzo a hacer y rápidamente volteo a verlo seriamente **–Vamos, vamos.**

La pelinegra solamente decidió ignorarlo y continuo caminando acompañada de Leon quien sonreía nerviosamente ante la intimidante mirada que había recibido por parte de su eterna amada.

Ambos caminaron pasando frente a la cocina en donde no encontraron a nadie por lo cual caminaron hacia la amplia sala en donde se encontraban los amigos y aliados del Kennedy sentados en los distintos sillones mientras comían algunas cosas que habían preparado.

–**Leon, Ada, vengan a comer–** dijo sonriente Claire quien era la que menos extrañada se sentía debido a la situación y es que tener a Ada Wong junto a ellos, siendo la pareja del rubio y la madre del hijo de este. Leon asintió y camino junto a la pelinegra sentándose en uno de los sofás, uno junto al otro.

– **¿Scott se durmió? –** pregunto Sherry quien se encontraba sentada al otro lado de Leon.

–**Sí, ya está mejor al menos no tuvo ningún efecto secundario–** respondió tranquilamente tomando el plato que le había sido servido a él y el otro que era para Ada a quien se lo entrego observándola de reojo y es que la mujer se encontraba preocupantemente callada observando los documentos que ella misma había mostrado y que ahora se encontraban apilados en el centro de la mesa de té.

–**Leon–** la ronca voz del Redfield capto su atención y la de la dama de rojo rápidamente.

–**¿Qué es lo que quieren saber? –** pregunto al reconocer esa profunda mirada del castaño quien observaba a la pareja seriamente.

–**Solo queremos saber que harán ahora–** se antepuso Jill **–Además de criar a Scott, obviamente.**

–**Antes de todo esto había iniciado el papeleo para que Scott tuviera mi apellido y para que ambos tuvieran la residencia permanente–** explico el Kennedy antes de comenzar a comer **–Y solo me quedan unas firmas y sellos y podrán quedarse.**

–**Ada–** le llamo la atención Helena **– ¿Significa que a pesar de todo esto no te irás?**

– **¿Irme? –** cuestiono la ojijade observando a la castaña sin entender a que se refería.

–**Leon dijo que no podía decir nada sobre ti o te lo llevarías– **contesto la compañera de Leon.

Y rápidamente Ada recordó la seria amenaza que le había espetado al rubio unas horas antes de que el asistiera junto a Scott a la cena de Navidad en casa de los Redfield.

"_Tú me nombras y yo me llevare a Scott, no pueden saberlo aun hasta estar segura de que no vendrán por mi"_

–**Bueno esta no era la situación que teníamos en mente, pero no me iré, no ahora que Scott conoce a Leon y que puedo darle la familia que siempre le prometí a ambos–** contesto de manera seria tan característica de ella pero que no reflejaba hostilidad.

–**Entonces comenzaras una nueva vida… junto a Leon–** dijo feliz por su amigo la pelirroja.

–**Así es–** respondió el Kennedy ante el silencio de Ada quien solamente lo observo de soslayo con una leve mueca que asimilaba a una sonrisa oculta por su común seriedad frente a los demás.

–**Iré a ver cómo va el antídoto– **dijo Rebecca levantándose y caminando hacia el laboratorio.

–**Bueno cuando todo esto termine completamente podrán ir a la casa, Chris cocinara, ¿No es así? –** dijo sonriente Leon intentando tranquilizar el confuso ambiente.

– **¿Por qué me sacrificas a mi? –** cuestiono el oji gris mirándolo de manera seria.

Mientras ambos hombres "discutían" Ada no pudo evitar voltear a ver a la castaña que atentamente la observaba, ella lo sabía, podía sentir la mirada de Ángela clavada sobre su persona por lo cual la observo buscando respuestas o alguna explicación de por qué tal atención hacia ella, pero simplemente la agente desvió la mirada que se fijo en alguna parte del suelo.

–**¿Entonces Ada? –** le pregunto Jill sacándola de su pequeño trance.

–**Disculpa, ¿Qué cosa? –** pregunto reaccionando y observando a la agente Valentine.

– **¿Qué si podemos ir a tu casa el fin de semana? –** pregunto mirándola atentamente, la pelinegra sin entender volteo a ver a Leon.

–**Te desconcentraste, ¿No es así? –** le cuestiono el rubio a la ojijade quien asintió levemente **– Dicen que como ahora eres la mujer de mi casa que tu mandaras.**

–**No puede negarlo, si tu eres su novia secreta significa que lo has tenido sometido durante muchos años–** comento Claire con un tono de burla hacia su amigo.

– **¿Novia secreta? ¿Sometido? ¿Muchos años? –** pregunto sin entender nada de lo que hablaban.

–**¿Acaso Leon jamás te dijo? –** le pregunto la pelirroja señalándole con su índice al estadounidense que sudo frio.

–**¿Decirme qué?**

–**Leon jamás a querido salir con nadie porque siempre a dicho que tiene una novia "complicada" –** dijo alzando ambas manos y haciendo un gesto de comillas con los dedos.

– **¿Leon? –** le pregunto algo sorprendida volteando a verlo, el solamente se revolvió el cabello nervioso y desvió la mirada.

–**Hablaremos de eso después–** dijo de manera nerviosa el Kennedy, la pelinegra simplemente sonrió al ver su reacción pero rápidamente observo a Ángela quien nuevamente la observaba ahora alcanzando a ver su mirada dirigida a ella, una mirada que logro distinguir como de odio, la seriedad de sus ojos y el ceño fruncido podrían intimidar a cualquiera, menos a Ada Wong.

– **¿Y entonces qué dices? –** pregunto nuevamente la pareja de Chris.

–**Claro–** sonrió por primera vez para Jill quien se tranquilizo al ver que había entrado en confianza.

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

•Próximo capítulo: "_Una nueva vida… junto a ti_"

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

•Comentario de la autora:

No sé porque encuentro que escribí de otra manera… en mi forma de relatar… no se… díganme ustedes si es así xD

* "Hay personas que disfrutan estando solas, pero no hay ninguna que soporte la soledad"

— Makarov de Fairy Tail

Nuevamente me disculpo y de veras que lo siento u_u

_Bueno eso es todo por ahora y espero sus reviews que me alegran el día :D_

•~Asuka Dattebayo!

PD: lo corte para que los últimos sean mas laaaaaaaaargos :3


End file.
